Broken Crest (On Hitaus Read Profile)
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: AU. After Tai's death years ago during that faithful summer day, Kari's heart became twisted and cold. Now she causes chaos and darkness in the digital world as the feared Digimon Empress. Meanwhile, TK finds the new digidestineds and learns about their new role to stop evil once more. He does not know the person they are working to take down, is the person he misses the most.
1. Prologue

**TK**

TK wakes with a sweat, it is the same dream again. Tai falling in the battle, his little sister absolutely devastated when TK and Matt give the news. The look of utter shock morphing into pure hatred, before quickly shifting to nothingness, it still haunted his dreams. Taking a deep sigh, he flips over in his bed and reach over to his night stand. TK looks at his nonoperational Digivice, a not-so-gentle reminder of both his greatest memories and his worst traumas.

Matt unofficially filled in the shoes Tai left behind, none of them really knew how much they followed Tai's example until he was gone. Try as he might, the group was not the same. Quiet, more nerves being stepped on, and struggling to work together. But the biggest change came from the youngest member. Everyone tried to be there for her, try to make her happy once more and support her, but Kari was always just out of reach.

 _Kari,_ he thinks to himself. Tomorrow would be the start of the new school year. If he recalls correctly, she attends his new school. TK wonders if he will end up in the same classroom. Will she still give him dark looks and ignore his attempts at friendship? He misses that girl he first met long ago before that faithful battle. That kind-hearted, full of light, Kari. Under all the anger she still harbors, TK knows that Kari is in there. He can only hope that one day her light returns.

Placing his Digivice back on the nightstand, TK flips over on his bed and shuts his eyes. Tomorrow is a new day. New friends, a new beginning. In the morning he will figure out what to do. For all he knows, his class could be separate from Kari. Even if not, his nightmare was of the past. It has been some time since he last saw her, maybe things have changed. Maybe years later, the old Kari is back.

* * *

 **Gatomon**

Gatomon can only watch as her homeworld becomes corrupted. Digimon don't know who to trust, anyone can turn against them out of fear of being controlled. Atop her perch she can see it all. Gatomon wishes she could do something else but she is aiding in this darkness. Just like with Myotismon, she is at the bidding of someone else. At least this time there is no fear of abuse. Just the fear of losing _her_ to the darkness even more.

It is the only reason Gatomon has yet to leave. If she abandons Kari, the only friend the digidestined hasn't driven away, that would send her into a darker spiral. Gatomon waited years to be with her partner, she won't give up on her yet.

Gatomon scans the area from the tree branch, waiting for any escapees to run by. She might have been order to stop them but that can't stop her from telling them it's better not to struggle. It's better to just listen and obey like a good little digimon.

Rustling leaves grabs her attention. Gatomon jumps down in time to see a red and blue digimon stumble out of the bushes, gasping for air. Elecmon. It takes a moment for it to regain its surroundings before freezing when seeing the cat digimon looming over it.

"You have three choices right now," Gatomon states without hesitation, knowing time is short. "Either you can keep running and hiding and hoping you don't get captured, stop running and just listen to her commands, or get captured by her and her rings and I don't think you want the latter. So why don't you just stop running?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Elecmon asks with a growl.

"Would you rather keep running and hiding, hoping you don't ever get caught but live in fear the whole time or lose your sense of self. Wouldn't you rather do neither?"

Elecmon takes a moment to think. Running is tiring. Always looking behind your back in fear of a dark ring. There never will be a moment of peace. Like most everyone else, Elecmon just wants to not feel afraid but that doesn't mean giving up on yourself. You have to fight to live.

"No," It tells her.

Gatomon sighs, ears drooping. It is pointless to fight and hearing noise behind her, she knows time is up. "Suit yourself."

Before Elecmon can answer, something cold wraps around its' neck. A brief moment of struggling ends with Elecmon's eyes turning a bright red. It's now a captive of the Digimon Empress.

"I told you, converting never works," A voice says from behind. "I don't know why you started to do it."

"Doesn't hurt to try. Sometimes they put up less of struggle. They use to listen to you. Some still do."

"You're too kind, Gatomon." Kari steps out of the shadows. Her face is hidden behind a dark hood and glasses. Gatomon cannot read her partner's face as she speaks more. "Even if they use to listen to me, many don't now."

Kari waves away the Elecmon. She and Gatomon watch it leave, darting back into the bushes. "Come on, there is still a lot to do today."

"Okay, Kari…"

* * *

 **A/N: First off happy Odaiba Day!**

 **Second, this story has it's own backstory that needs to be explained. So my writer friend (Psy, who I forget his FF account...) and I were talking once and I asked him to give me a digimon idea. We both are suckers for angst and hurt/comfort. So what was given to me was yes what this idea of the fic is, Tai dies and that ends up leading Kari to becoming the digimon empress rather than Ken. But a mix up happened. At first he said a KenKari fic but then when i asked him for help starting it off a bit later (he helped write the first half of this) he forgot what he said before and sent it as a Takari fic since thats my otp and yeah here we are. A role reversal au of sorts with Ken and Kari but its Takari (welcome to what happens when two dumbasses help write together)**

 **Anyway I _might_ get chapter 1 out today, no promises as I have to edit something. If I don't it will get posted next week but after that it will be on a bi-weekly update. Only so I can have more time writing. I only have so much written up already and I am working two jobs at about 40 hours a week SO yeah. But I have a lot outlined and it will get done eventually. If i run out of queued chapters I will let you know but yeah. Enjoy as I try to take a different spin on this idea. **


	2. Chapter 1: A Different World

**TK**

TK's mind wanders all over, never finding a place to settle. The first day of school is only an hour or so away. His nerves twitch with every step he takes. He tells himself that everything will be alright. That doesn't help all too much. Being the new kid already is a pain in the butt. Almost everyone in his grade will have known each other since forever. He is sure that he can make new friends, he already has somewhat. TK looks at his two new friends walking in front of him. He met them while heading downstairs and so far, so good. But that is not what has him in a tizzy. The only person he does know is who he worries about that most.

Something nudges him below the rib cage. TK snaps out of his thoughts. Yolei stares back at him. She taps her fist gently on his forehead a couple times. "You in there?"

"Y-Yeah," TK answers, pushing her hand back. He shakes his head. "Sorry. First day jitters."

"Don't worry. I am sure everything will turn out okay. How much can actually happen on your first day?" Cody asks.

"If anything you have us now. Oh hey, we are almost there, come on!" Yolei picks up the pace with little warning. Cody and TK follow right behind her. When TK turns the corner, the school now clear in his view, there is a shout of alarm. TK has just enough time to react by jumping out of the way. He feels a gust of wind nip at his cheek and he stumbles to catch himself. When TK regains his footing, he turns his head towards whatever nearly clocked him in the head. A soccer ball.

"Hey, can you get that for me?" A voice shouts.

TK does not hesitate to grab what nearly got him gave him a concussion. TK gives the ball a little toss in the air, remembering when he and Matt use to play, before turning on his heels to give it back. He freezes, however, when he sees someone walking up to him.

Wild, messy dark brown hair, goggles nestled within it, and bright and warm amber eyes look back at him. A crooked smile rest on his face. Are his eyes playing tricks on him? _Tai?_

"Hey, thanks dude. Sorry I nearly nailed you in the head." 'Tai' says. "You new here? Never seen your face before. I'm Davis!"

TK blinks. 'Tai's' face morphs into someone TK's own age. He can see the differences between the two now. Darker eyes, less wild hair, and square goggles. The ghost of Tai still lingers there, hovering behind Davis.

"Uh…you okay?"

 _Crap!_ "Yeah!" TK quickly says, laughing a bit. He quickly tosses the ball back to Davis. "Sorry. You just reminded me of someone. And yes, I am new here. I'm TK."

"Nice to meet ya, TK. Hey you want to play ball sometime after school? We could always use an extra man."

"If I have the time, sure."

The sound of the school bell cuts their conversation short. Davis gives a wave before running back to his friends, kicking the ball towards them in the process. TK stays where he is for a few moments. He still cannot shake the ghost of Tai from his eyes. Davis seems looks the same age as Tai when he died. TK gets chills at the eerie thought.

As the sound of the bell fades away, TK finally pulls his eyes away and jogs to catch up with his friends. After some small talk, the three part ways and head to their respective classrooms. TK wanders around the halls for a bit looking for his classroom. After a few minutes he finally finds his class. TK takes a deep breath, telling himself everything will be okay, before stepping into the room.

Chatter fills the air. All the students who are soon to become his classmates talk about their summer, their vacations, and any other little tidbits they want to tell their friends. TK quickly find Davis near the row by the windows. Guess they will be spending a decent amount of time with each other. Davis can be heard over everyone else boasting about his time at soccer camp and how he was one of the best players there. TK wonders if he is blowing anything out of proportion to try to win his classmates over. Either way, TK chuckles at the sight.

As he does his last scan of the room another figure catches his attention. He can feel the color drain from his face. Kari sits towards the other end of the classroom, scribbling down something in her notebook. She pays no attention to anyone around her and everyone around her seems to do the same. Heck, they stay a few feet away from her. Kari doesn't seem to care.

A part of TK wants to go over there. Part of him feels bad she is alone but he has a feeling that is not a good idea. She has changed greatly since the last time he saw her nearly three years ago. A gloom aura surrounds her, taking away all the light she once had. She never was one to make her presence known but now she shrinks into her desk. What seems to surprise TK the most is years ago she wore bright, vibrant clothes but now all colors on her are dark.

"HEY TK! LOOKS LIKE WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS!" Davis suddenly shouts. He runs up to TK, who now is stiff as a board.

Kari snaps her head up at the noise. She quickly locks eyes with TK. There is a flash of confusion in her eyes. TK guesses she didn't expect out of all the new kids to join her class, he would be it. But just like in his dreams, her face morphs into that of hate. She turns her attention back to whatever it is she is writing. With that single look, all his hope for a chance to try to talk to her again, for the old Kari to somehow be back, are dashed.

 _This school year is going to be a **long** one, isn't it?_ He thinks.

"What did you do to tick her off also?" Davis asks, noticing the scene.

"It's a long, long story. We knew each other as kids…Wait? 'Also'? Does she hate you?"

"Yeah and I'm still not sure why. We used to be sort of friends but then one day she just stopped talking to me and became snappy with me. I wish I knew what happened, she never told me when I asked."

 _I think I know why._

"Anyway, class is gonna start soon and I was wondering if you wanted to sit next to me. There's a spot open and I don't think the teacher would mind." Davis points the desk next to his as he waits for an answer.

TK takes a moment to look at Kari once more. She has finished writing in her book and waits for class to start. Her head has turned away from TK. However, he can see she is watching him. Once she notices he is doing the same, her eyes flick back to the front of the room.

"Sure, Davis."

* * *

 **Kari**

 _Taptaptaptaptap_

Kari's pen rapidly hits the desk as she thinks. Her eyes stay focused on the teacher and chalkboard but she does not hear anything he has to say. All she can think about is what are the odds TK would end up in her class. She never had cared about new kids that would come into her grade every now and then, she never bothered to learn their names, but she already knows his.

First, she finds out Davis is in her class for the third year in a row and now the past is back to haunt her even more. _This year is going to be longer than most_ she thinks to herself. If he doesn't pester her or somehow interferes with her plans, maybe she can tolerate the blond.

Her attention turns towards the clock on the side wall. Only a few more minutes before class ends. Only a few more minutes before she can leave and run away into the digital world. Just a little longer.

The time ticks away slowly. Finally, the bell rings. Kari is one of the first to stand up from her seat and start packing away her items. She quickly grabs her dark digivice from the bottom of her bag and stuffs it into her shorts pocket. No need to dig it out later from under her books.

Kari does not get far out the classroom and down the hall when she hears TK's voice. "Kari! Wait! Please!"

Kari stops. She knows that TK will catch up to her eventually so what's the point of trying to shake him off? Spinning on her heels, she turns to face him. It has been some time since she last met with him face to face. She did not expect looking up to meet his eyes.

"What do you want?" She asks, annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I've told you before, no."

"Kari, I am not trying to be a bother but I still worry about you. Everyone still does. I just want to know how you are doing."

"I'm fine, thank you very much. Can you leave me be now? I have stuff to do."

"Kari..."

Before anyone can say anything else, Izzy come barreling down the corner. He speeds to Kari and TK, nearly crashing into them as he stumbles to a stop.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" TK asks.

"Matt…Digital World...Trouble... Gate open...Flash of light...Come..." Izzy answers between breathes.

"Wait what? Izzy, is my brother in trouble?"

"I don't know but we have to get moving." Izzy pauses when he looks at Kari, not knowing what to say to her.

Kari can easily guess that Izzy wants her to go into the digital world but is too afraid to ask. She thinks. Not about agreeing to go, but about what this means. The gate is open and it seems like Matt has managed to stumble is way back inside. This isn't good. After all this time, the digital world is finally starting to fight back.

 _Damn it._ Kari knows she cannot let anyone stop her. Their plan would be ruined and he won't be happy about it. She can't let Matt, Izzy, TK, and the others win like before but she can't let them know she has been going there by herself.

"I'm not going, Izzy," Kari finally says.

"Are you serious right now?" TK asks her. "What about Gatomon, are you going to leave her alone? What if she is in trouble. She's your partner, Kari! How can you leave her like this when who know what is going on?!"

"Don't drag me back into that place! You know what it did to me. I am not going. Gatomon can handle herself and if you are so concerned you can watch her if you want. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get home."

Without another word, Kari leaves her former friends behind. Once she is out of sight, she picks up the pace of her steps.

* * *

 **TK**

TK follows Izzy to the computer room. Like Izzy told him before, he can see on one of the screens that the gate is open. TK can only imagine what is going on in the Digital World for it to open once more. He also can't help but wonder if Patmon is okay.

"How long ago did you get a message from Matt?"

"Not sure. Maybe a half hour ago? He just said something was going on and digimon were not acting like themselves. It's like the black gears all over again."

"Black gears? You don't think that Devimon is back again or that someone is copying him, do you?" Panic slips into TK's voice. His body screams to reunite with Patamon as fast as he humanly can.

"We have to find out. You ready?"

TK nods and pulls out his digivice he always keeps on him as a good luck charm. He gets ready to put it up to the screen, when Davis comes stumbling in. "Hey TK, did you happen to see where my...What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" Izzy and TK both say.

"Nothing? Then what the heck are those things in your hands?"

"Nothing!"

Davis gives both of them a look. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. A digivice far different from what TK and Izzy are used to. It's bigger, twice the size of its counterpart, shaped more oblong, and its grips are dyed a dark blue color. "Then what is this? Looks similar to what is in your hands."

"Where did you get that?" Izzy asks.

"Uh...A flash of light shot into my hands all of a sudden and then this thing was there when it went away. But seriously what is going on. Do you know what happened or what this is?"

"We can explain on the way but right now we can't wait. We need to get going." TK says.

 _I need to get to Matt and Patamon._ We are wasting time. TK turns back to the computer and places his digivice in front of the screen. A bright light engulfs him as he is brought into the digital world. Within a few seconds, he is back in the familiar forest he first entered all those years ago. Davis appears not long after.

As TK gets his bearings, it has been so long it feels like a dream, he watches Davis do the same. Oddly enough he sports a new set of fiery clothes which confuses the google head even more. _Just like old times._

"Where are we? What just happened? Where is Izzy?"

"The Digital World, you just entered it, and I have no clue. Something must have happened but we can't wait for him.," _I'm sorry Izzy. I can't wait._ "Come on, I'll show you around."

"Wait, you know this place?"

"Yes, I do. I've spent a lot of time here. We can walk and talk. We have to find my brother."

TK starts to walk around the forest, calling out his brother's and partner's name. Davis, meanwhile, follow slowly behind taking everything in. He is lost in this new world and how he magically got here. However, both boys stop their actions when they hear a notice. TK gets ready for anything to come out from the bushes but is happily surprised that what pops out his is partner.

"PATAMON!" TK shouts.

"TK!" Patamon flies right into TK's arms without hesitation.

"I've missed you buddy."

"I've missed you too."

"What the? What is that?!" Davis says from behind.

"This is a digimon, creatures of this world and my partner."

"Do I get one?"

"Well seeing as you have a digivice, yes. Somewhere there is a digimon waiting to be partners with you. Though they might not look like this."

"Oh cool! I bet my partner is super cool and awesome, just like me."

TK rolls his eyes before letting Patamon go. The small digimon flies up and settles down on his head.

"Do you know where my brother is? Izzy said he got a message from Matt that something was going on and he needed help."

"I know where he is, TK. Not too far from here. But we have to be careful. It's become very dangerous to walk alone in the digital world."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" TK asks. He begins to walk through the forest again. This time Davis stays right by his side, curious about what the new creature will say.

"It started a while ago suddenly. I didn't know what was going on at first but digimon started to attack others. Even some of the friendly ones became mean. I noticed some had these dark rings around them and their eyes glowed a bright red. But some digimon didn't have those and just attacked for no reason. Though more and more are having those rings."

"Do you know who is doing this or why?"

"I don't know what she looks like, she likes to stay in the shadows, but everyone is calling her 'The Digimon Empress'. She uses the rings to control digimon who don't want to listen to her. Some do listen to without question and I don't know why. But I've heard those that switch their minds later end up controlled anyway."

"Then we have to stop her. Even if she is a girl I am not afraid to fight her if it means stopping some evil bad guy." Davis pronounces.

"You can't fight her alone. We need to find out where your partner is first before we do anything and we need a plan first also." TK responds.

"Hey, we are here! Matt!" Patamon shouts. He flies off TK's head and heads towards the opening of a hidden cave. TK and Davis jog after him, pushing back the brush that blocks the entrance. Once inside, the pair find a tunnel going deeper into the rock. Patamon is still calling out Matt's name as he continues to fly.

It does not take long before Matt appears from another hole in the tunnel. Gabumon stands right behind him, looking worried.

"TK! You came. Are you okay, did anything happen while you were out there? Where is Izzy?" Matt asks.

"No, I'm fine. I don't know what happened to Izzy. I think he got stuck in the real world. Are you okay?"

"I'm good...Who is that?"

"Hi, I'm Davis. I'm new," Davis answers with a small wave.

"He got a digivice now. He can help us."

"A digivice, hm?" Matt thinks. He looks over his shoulder down the tunnel he just came from. He motions for the rest of the group to follow. They do.

"Hey, Matt, do you have any idea what is going on? Both you and Patamon said something about dark rings."

"That's about all I know plus the fact when I tried to fight a possessed digimon I couldn't evolve Gabumon. I don't know what is blocking it but my best guess is that it has something to do with those rings."

"How are we supposed to fight then?"

Matt doesn't answer. He continues to walk down the tunnel until it leads into a large pocket. At first glance, there is nothing but stoney earth in the room. Walking farther in, that is when TK sees it. A small rock sits off to the side by itself but something sits on top of it. Upon closer inspection, TK can see that it looks like a red and orange egg with something sharp sticking out at the top. When he gets closer he notices something else. The crest of courage is smacked in the middle of the egg.

 _Tai._

"I found this when I tried to grab it just to see what happened. There was a bright flash followed by three smaller lights coming out and flying around. Seeing as this one got a digivice today, I can only assume that had something to do with it." Matt tells his brother and Davis.

"I'm guessing you were unable to move it. Let me try," TK says. He walks over to the rock and attempts to move the egg. The thing might look small and unassuming but it weighs a ton. TK can't make it budge an inch before he gives up.

"I'll give a crack at it." Davis makes his way towards the egg. Before attempting to pick it up he stretches out his arms and cracks his fingers. He takes a deep breath and wraps his hands around the egg. The first tug he gives yields no result but with a second, harder pull, the egg pops out from the rock. The force of pulling the egg sends Davis onto his bottom.

"You actually got it out! How did you do that?" TK asks.

"I guess I am stronger than I look. Huh?"

Everyone looks up to see a bright, red-orange light shoot out from a hole where the egg once was. A shadow starts to form and grows larger and larger before a blue, dinosaur like digimon appears. It looks at Davis, grins, and starts to jump around Davis, calling him his partner. Davis sits there, shocked, unable to say anything.

"What do you think this means?" Matt whispers to his brother.

"I'm not sure but whatever it means we need all the help we can get."

Suddenly, there is a rumble. Rocks and dust start to fall from the cave. A large crack begins to form above them. Within in moment the crack splits open and Monochromon appears. A large, dark ring is wrapped around its' body and its' eyes glow a bright red. The digimon roars shake the cave as it pushes itself farther in.

Gabumon and Patamon are quick to jump in front of their partners and attack Monochromon. Their attacks, however, do not faze the digimon. Shaking off the blast, it itself gets ready to throw its own attack.

"MOVE!" Matt shouts. He shoves TK and Davis, pushing them forward. The three run as fast as they can out the cave. TK feels the heat of Monochromon's blast behind him. He feels another blast coming. TK can see the mouth of the cave. The second his feet hit the dirt, he dives to the side, the blast missing him.

TK scrambles to his feet but cannot find his footing. He falls back onto his side.

"TK, are you okay?" Patamon asks.

"I just landed on my leg weird," TK answers.

TK attempts to get up again but does not get far when the Monochromon charges out of the cave. It quickly turns its' attention to TK, the first thing it spots. Patamon is quick to defend TK but like before, his blast barely fazes the stronger digimon.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" Davis shouts.

Monochromon looks at the other boy. Davis starts to taunt it. He even brags about having the digiegg that could easily beat him. The larger digimon pauses for a moment before completely turning its attention to him. Without second thought, the digimon charges. Davis jumps out of the way. His digimon, Veemon, attacks Monochromon.

"Davis, use the egg!" Matt shouts.

"How the heck do I do that?"

"Just do something! Anything at this point! Use your digivice!" TK yells.

Monochromon charges again. Davis narrowly is able to jump out of the way. Before he can recover, the digimon launches a fire blast at him. Veemon takes the blow for his partner.

 _Damn that thing is really after Davis._ TK thinks. As he staggers to his feet he sees Veemon telling Davis something. Davis nods. His digivice and egg start to glow as he shouts _Digi-armor energize_. Veemon glows himself and is replaced with a tall digimon. His face, chest, hands, knees, and feet have armor in the same pattern as the egg.

 _Is that a new type of evolution?_

TK, Matt, and Davis watch as the new digimon, Flamedramon, push back the Monochromon. Gabumon and Patamon jump in to help. Together the three mange to push back the digimon. Flamedramon finishes the battle in a fiery frenzy and destroys the ring around Monochromon. The digimon's eyes return to normal and it looks around before running off into the woods.

Flamedramon reverts to Veemon, who gleefully runs back to Davis. TK walks over to him and his brother.

"You okay, TK?" Matt asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy it's over for now. Good job, Davis."

"You have to thank my partner here. He did all the work." Davis replies. "We need to do that again, that was fun!"

"Later. Right now, I think it's best we get back home."

* * *

 **Kari**

She watches them leave. She watches them walk away all cheerful and upbeat that they could free a digimon. She watches them leave with the egg of her brother. Kari did not expect this would be the way the digital world would get back at her. It already took away her brother but now it is rubbing salt in her wound.

Oh how she wishes to wipe those smug looks off their faces. She could if she wanted to. With a snap of her fingers she could easily call digimon to her side and fight. But she can't be rash. She can't let them have any clue that she is nearby. Her cover can't be blown. She can't allow anyone to know what she is doing.

Her anger gets the better of her. It boils over and she lashes out, punching a nearby tree. The bark digs into her knuckles. Still blinded by her emotions, she its it twice more before resting her body against the wood.

"You okay?" Gatomon asks. She places a paw on Kari's leg. Her partner does not attempt to shake it off. Instead, Kari pushes herself back up and recomposes herself. She uses her jacket to clean off her shades before putting them back on.

"I'm fine. Everything will be fine."

* * *

 **A/N: So like I said before I am now gonna update _BI WEEKLY._ At least for now since I do have some other chapters written up. I'm doing this so I can keep writing and hopefully update every two weeks because I am busy. If I can't I will let you all know in an A/N.**

 **Just a couple things I forgot before but this is an AU so things are gonna be different. Clearly you can see with Kari but I am going to take some liberties with story plots. I'll try to stick with the first half of the show since eventually it will deviate but there still will be some things that will be changed because I feel it would be better or make more sense. So far nothing major expect for one thing but you all will see that later.**

 **Last thing is this is the first time in a long time I am writing a longer fic (and tend to see it through like I have everything outlined for the most part just not written) and my first digimon fic. So I do apologize for and wonkiness and weakness. I'm learning and trying and just having fun with this dumb idea. But other that, I hope you do enjoy and I will see you all in two weeks.**


	3. Chapter 2: New Tricks

_A/N: Im putting a note here first to say there is a major(ish?) change that ill explain at the end_

* * *

 **TK**

It's quiet. Only the soft sound of crickets singing fill the air. TK listens to their songs while he looks up at the starry night sky. He thinks about all that has happened today. Seeing Kari again, her still being angry, going back into the digital world, Davis becoming a digidestined, and the fight with the Monochromon. TK still can't fully process everything. He hopes listening to what the others have to say will help in some way. A message was sent out to the old group about what happened and to meet up in the park. He and Matt are waiting now.

The first to join the pair of brothers is Sora. She takes a seat between Matt and TK and begins chatting with the older brother, mostly about school. Something to do to pass the time. Izzy and Joe show up shortly after. TK forgot how small the group has become. Mimi lives thousands of miles away in New York City. If she could, TK knows she would board the first plane to Japan to join everyone again in a heartbeat. For now, however, he can expect his e-mail with questions from at least one person. Kari hasn't answered him at all. He knew it was a lost cause but he wanted to still let her know what was going on. He still told here where they would meet, just in case.

As the rest of the group chats away in the park, TK does not pay any attention. He should but his mind is lost in its own thoughts. Once he, his brother, and Davis got back from the digital world, the trio figured out what happened to Izzy. Yolei was near berating Izzy for not answering her questions on time. Cody stood beside her, taking it all in. In both their hands was a digivice but different colors each. The second Izzy saw the others returned, he scrambled to change the conversation. Adding in Yolei and Cody, those three lights Matt saw now make even sense.

Tomorrow TK will take the three into the Digital World. Somewhere out there Yolei and Cody have a digimon partner, maybe hiding under an egg like Veemon. TK wonders if there is an egg with his crest on it. If Davis got Tai's crest, will the others get someone else's. Will someone take an egg with the crest of hope? What is this new type of digivolution? So many questions run through his head but dread fills his veins at the thought of leaving Patamon alone with a new evil running a muck.

Someone nudges him in the shoulder. TK snaps out of his trace—he has to stop doing that—and looks up.

"Have you've listened to anything we have said?" Matt asks him.

"A little bit, I'm sorry," TK sighs. "It's been a long day and I am still trying to process it all."

"It is a lot to take in. Are you up to teaching the others by yourself? We can help when we can but we don't know how much we can do that," Sora says.

"I think I will be able to handle it."

"You have any ideas about what to do with the Digimon Empress?" Joe pipes up

TK leans back on the bench, thinking. Before, he had to battle with powerful digital creatures who could do almost anything. You never know what abilities digimon had or what level they were at. A large fire ball could be thrown at a digimon and they could brush it off.

But this is a human they are dealing with. To stop her, TK and the others first must draw her out of the shadows. She could be among them in the real world. Someone who lives miles away or right up the street even. It might be pointless to try and find her in the real world. But when that day does come when they face her, what are they doing to do? Fist fight? He can't just have Flamedramon fire rocket at her and if he is able to evolve Patamon, having Angemon use Hand of Fate like with Devimon is not a good idea either. This isn't someone made of dark data whose only purpose is to cause despair. It's an real human being who and can have any number of motives and can't be dealt with sheer force. TK shudders.

"Not really no. I was just thinking of taking it one step at a time until we know more about her."

"That might be the best idea for now. I would say keep us up to date and we will do the best we can to help. I think we talked about everything we can talk about for tonight."

"I gotta get you home anyway before mom starts to worry." Matt tells TK. He sticks out his hand for his brother.

"Right," TK answers, taking Matt's hand. His older brother helps him to his feet. Just as the gang is starting to head off in their own directions, a noise catches TK's attention. Rustling in the bushes. At first, the thought of a squirrel or even a bird darting away from the movement crosses his mind, but the noise sounded too large and it was the only sound. No chirps from the bird or leaves crunching under the weight of the squirrel. Is there something behind there?

"You okay?" Matt asks.

"I thought I hear something behind the bushes. Did you hear anything?"

"Hm…No, I didn't. I think you need some shut eye. You might be hearing things."

"Right…"

TK lingers for a moment, his eyes still on the bushes. Maybe Matt is right, he thinks I am just hearing things after being chased for so long.

After a few more moments, TK follows his brother back home.

* * *

First thing the next morning, TK is quick to get up. He agreed with Yolei and Cody to meet as soon as possible in the morning. TK only stops for a moment to get some toast his mom made before leaving the apartment. The others don't show up for a few minutes, maybe TK woke up a bit too early but he does not have to wait long. Once together, the trio walk to school once more.

Yolei and Cody ask some questions about the digital world, mostly about what it is like and how it is different from their own world. The two seem more interested in seeing it than asking questions. TK guesses this is good, it would be easier to answer when there and he could show them everything.

They also ask him how he went to the digital world and TK explains a little. When the time comes he can tell them all about his adventures with his brother and the others but for now, just saying it started to randomly snow during summer and sudden he was there is good enough.

Once at school, TK looks for Davis at the soccer field. He's surprised to find that he is not horsing around with the kids from yesterday. Maybe he is running late? TK thinks. Hopefully he shows up in class. TK also hopes he hasn't blabbed to the whole world about his experience in the digital world.

"When do you want to meet up for today?" Cody asks.

"I was thinking around three maybe. I have to check if the gate is open first anyway. I don't know why it closed last night when I came back but hopefully it has reopened."

"Oh, I really hope it is open! The digital world sounds amazing and I really want to see what all the excitement is about!" Yolei states.

"I promise I will bring you there, trust me, we are going to need all the help we can get. I will see you two at three in the computer room?"

"Sure thing!"

"Right," Cody tells TK.

TK heads into his class and looks around for Davis. Coming early, the classroom is half empty. Only a few students, many of which TK has yet to get to know, are there. No Davis and no Kari. With nothing else to do, TK takes his seat and waits.

While he waits for a familiar face to talk to, TK thinks up a plan for the day. First and foremost, find Yolei's and Cody's partners. Find some more eggs that they could use like Davis. Once that is all settled and everyone has had time to settle in and get use to everything, that is when they can decide for how to deal with this new threat. Maybe if they all put their heads together they can figure something out.

After some time, Davis finally comes strolling in. A large grin is plastered on his face and a skip is in his step as he wanders over to TK.

"You sure are cheery today, aren't ya?" TK says.

"How can I not be? I am so excited I can't wait! I could barely sleep and when I did sleep all I thought about was Veemon! I want to see my blue buddy again, he's awesome."

"Just keep your voice down. The digital world and digimon are kind of on a 'need to know basis'."

"Speaking of which! Now trust me on this...I did tell someone," Davis whispers. TK gives him a sharp look. Davis quickly responses. "No, listen. He's a kid I know from soccer. His name is Ken. And I remember seeing a digivice once in his bag and when I asked him about it he didn't say anything. That was a while ago. And now that this happened, I called him up and told him about everything. He agreed to come over when he could. He goes to a different school but he would try to get here when he could."

"Huh, I didn't know there were others. I always thought it was just those that went there that the summer up until yesterday. I guess it makes sense that there are more."

"So, it was like you, you're brother, Izzy, who else? Couldn't have just been just you three."

"No there were more but the group has...shrunk for lack of better words. I kind of don't want to talk about that now but I will explain everything eventually."

"Okay?"

As more kids filter into the classroom, TK and Davis change their subject of talk to about the class and what they think will be taught today. Kari is among some of the last to walk in. Though really, it is more like she trudges into the classroom. Her right hand is littered with bandages around the knuckles and her eyelids are heavy. A haze rest over her eyes, she does not seem to be fully there. TK wonders what happened.

His thoughts are cut short when the teacher starts to write on the chalkboard.

* * *

"It's three-ten where the hell is he?" Yolei asks. She has been pacing around the computer room for the past five minutes.

"Give him time, he said he had to wait for his friend. We can't just leave Davis alone. Even if his friend is like TK, it would not be a good idea to split up and not knowing where everyone was," Cody tells her.

"I know, I know."

"If he is not here soon we might have to leave him and Ken behind for the time since the digital world runs on our time. If we wait that means we would get home late and I don't want anyone's parents getting worried or wondering what we were doing."

Yolei groans and finally takes a seat. TK can understand her plight.

He craves the adventure the digital world brings and being with his best friend once more. Aches filled his chest last night when lying in bed as he thought of Patamon. He forgot how warm and soft the little digimon is.

A few more minutes pass with no signs of Davis or his friend. Not wanting to sit any longer, TK starts getting ready for bringing Yolei and Cody into the digital world. He double checks the gate is still open as it was ten minutes ago. Just has he is about to tell the others it is time to go when he hears footsteps coming fast down the hall.

Davis whizzes past the door, completely missing his target in his haste. The squeaking sound of him turning on his heels echo in the hallway. Davis quickly reappears in the door frame, slightly out of breath. A figure appears right after. He's slightly taller than Davis and has short, dark hair. He gives a small wave.

"Sorry we're late," Davis says.

"That would be my bad. I tried to get here as soon as I could. I'm Ken Ichijouji. Davis was telling me about you guys last night." Ken reaches into his pocket and pulls out a digivice. TK's surprised to see it looks just like his.

"How long have you've had that?" TK asks.

"Hm…Since maybe when I was nine or ten? I can't remember. It has been a while since I have last been there but I am more than happy to help out."

"Welcome aboard, Ken. Every ready?"

There are nods all around. With this conformation, TK leads them into the digital world. The bright, white light envelopes everyone and sends them into the computer. In the blink of the eye, they are back in the digital world. Like Davis the day before, Cody and Yolei are awestruck at their new surroundings. The gate has transported them into a large, wide open grassy field. Pine trees line the edge of the forest and encircle the area. Large mountains stand tall and proud behind them.

TK gives Yolei and Cody a moment to get acclimated. Davis is quick to jump in and try to explain things, though he acts like he knows more than he does. TK simply rolls his eyes at the sight. Meanwhile, Ken chuckles.

Once Davis is done talking, TK and Ken walk at the head of the group. They and Davis call out for their digimon, hoping that they are somehow nearby. After wandering around for about five minutes or so, they have gotten quick close to the edge, Patamon and Veemon appear along with a small, green, insect digimon who crawls over to Ken.

"Are those digimon?" Cody asks. He curiously looks at Veemon.

"Yep! This guy is Veemon and he's my bud, right?" Davis says.

"Right, Davis!" Veemon response.

"This is Wormmon by the way. Say hi," Ken tells his partner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Wormmon says.

"Nice to meet you to," Everyone else replies.

Now that almost everyone has their digimon, the gang starts to move towards the woods. Last time they were able to find the digiegg and Veemon after being in the woods. It's their best shot right now for Yolei and Cody.

Though, they are about to break the line between grassland and forest when there is a low but powerful rumble felt beneath them. The sound grows larger and larger and the shaking begins to throw everyone off their feet. Finally, the earth gives away and a Drimogemon burst through. It lets out a roar as it crawls the rest of its away above the ground. Its eyes are glowing a bright red and a dark ring is wrapped around its wrist.

"Crap, crap! Move! Move!" TK shouts. Drimogemon is quick to attack. Its attack barely misses Davis but opens up a hole in the ground. Davis fails his arms around, trying to keep his balance on the cusp of the hole. Ken is quick to grab his friend's hand and pulls him to safety.

Patamon, Wormmon, and Veemon, meanwhile, struggle to fight back. Drimogemon swats them off as if they are pesky flies. Things only get worse when more shaking occurs. This time, it comes from the trees. Needles begin to fall of their owners before the front trees are pulled back by hands. A Mojyamon appears. Like the Drimogemon, its eyes are nothing but a shade of red while a dark ring rest on its lower arm.

"I got this!" Davis shouts, holding up his digivice. Veemon digivolves into Flamedramon. He turns tail away from the Drimogemon to attack the Mojyamon. He is able to stop the beast digimon mid attack aimed at Cody.

"I can't hold both of them off by myself for long. You have to run," Flamedramon states.

"Are you crazy? You can't fight them alone!" Cody shouts. "You'll get hurt or worse!"

"Trust me on this, Cody. Davis and I can catch up later."

"But-"

"He's right, Cody. You saw how TK's and Ken's digimon got swatted away. If Flamedramon can hold them off for a while we can find our own digimon and come back and help," Yolei tells him.

"There is no more time for auguring about it. Come on, we need to go," TK insist. "Davis, you better meet us later."

"Will do!"

TK, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Patamon and Wormmon drat into the thicket of trees. Low hanging branches threaten to smack the group in the face or scratch up their arms. Once the sounds of the battle die out, everyone stops to catch their breath and for Davis to hopefully catch up.

"I can't believe we left Davis like that," Cody says.

"We didn't have much of a choice. Those digimon belong to the Digimon Empress now and she sure as hell picked out some strong digimon to attack us," TK tells the others.

"Wait. Are you saying she this Empress chick purposely attacked us? I mean, I guess that makes sense if she knows we are here to stop her but how did she know exactly where we were? Do you think she is watching us?" Yolei says.

"That's...That's a good question. That attack came soon after we entered and it seemed quite deliberate." Ken adds on.

"If she is somehow watching us we better stay on our feet. Who knows where she is lurking or what she will throw at us. I just hope this was luck that she found us so fast."

 _Beep...Beep...Beep_

"What the?" Ken mutters to himself. Digging into his pocket, he pulls out the source of the sound. His digivice. Everyone else does the same. On all their screens shows a faint and small building. Looking around the forest, the gang does not see anything of those sorts.

"Hey Patamon, Wormmon, is there anything close by?" TK asks.

"Hm..." Patamon thinks. He taps his paw against his chin. "I think there is something nearby, something abandoned I think. Wormmon do you remember what it was?"

"I think it was a temple."

"Well if our digivices are telling us to go there, then maybe something useful is there," TK says.

Everyone follows their digivices towards the mysterious, unknown building. The beeping grows louder and louder as they make their way through the forest. Suddenly, the trees part ways and opens to another small grassland. Plop down in the middle of it, just like Wormmon said, is a temple made of stone.

Hesitantly, they walk up the hard steps. TK looks towards his right, past the tree line. He wonders how Davis is doing. Hopefully somehow escape or maybe even defeat one or both controlled digimon.

TK is the last to reach the top. The opening at the top leads into a hallway with pillars all over. The path is a straight line but seems to go on forever. Everyone is starting to get impatient. They are all worried about Davis. Finally, the hallway gives way into a room. Just like with the cave, the only thing in the room are digieggs and whatever they are sitting on.

One digimon is a blood-red color with silver spikes coming out of the end. Fly like wings wrap around the egg and Izzy's crest of knowledge appears in a blue color in the middle. The other egg in the room is all a metallic silver with a sharp top. A small missile sits on either side. This egg, in red, has Sora's crest of love showing.

Cody's and Yolei's digivice beep loud. An arrow appears on each of their screens, pointing at an egg. The two look back at TK, seeking an answer. TK gestures for them to go on ahead. They listen. Yolei walks up to the knowledge egg while Cody goes to the egg of love. When Yolei pulls off her egg and red light shoots out before a red and white colored bird jumps out. Cody has a golden light shoot out with an armadillo appearing.

"Hello! I am Hawkmon!" The bird says.

"And I am Armadillomon. Pleasure to meet you!"

Yolei's eyes brighten up and she begins to squeal over her new partner. Cody seems unsure but after some reassurance from Armadillomon, the boy opens up to the digital creature. There is no more time to waste. With their numbers strengthened, it's time to fight back.

* * *

TK burst through the edge of the forest, back into the grassland. He sees more holes as appeared and pine trees fallen down the line. TK only sees Drimogemon in the opening, eyes still glowing. Davis is nowhere in sight.

He has to somewhere. Davis never showed up when running through the woods again and Drimoegemon is only looking around in the field. Davis could not have gotten far, could he? TK does a sweep of the area, desperately looking for his friend. Finally, his eyes land on Davis. Or at least a glance. For a moment, behind a fallen tree, TK can see Davis poking his head around before hiding.

Quietly, TK guides everyone towards the tree. He keeps Drimogemon in the corner of his eye. Luckily, the digimon does not notice them. When everyone gets to the tree, they duck behind it.

TK is the first to notice Davis is holding an injured Veemon in his arms. Despite that, Veemon still has fight in his eyes and does not look happy he is being held down by Davis. Davis himself has a few nicks on his arms and legs but nothing serious. He is overjoyed to see every again.

"Took you long enough! Sorry I couldn't meet you guys. That thing kept at it and the second one didn't help. I finally found a good hiding spot I decided to hunker down. I was able to free that yeti digimon though. Hey, new digimon!"

"How are you feeling?" Cody asks.

"Just a little sore. I've gotten beaten up worse in soccer, this is nothing."

"We'll handle this from here, you just rest," Yolei states. She looks over at her partner. "You ready, Hawkmon?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Armadillomon?" Cody asks.

"I'm ready."

With the use of their eggs, Cody and Yolei evolve their partners. Hawkmon turns into Flybeemon, a red, humanoid, insect. Armadilomon transforms into Pteramon, a grey dinosaur digimon. Without any commands, the two fly off.

Like before, TK can only sit back and watch. He bites his lower lip in frustration. He feels so helpless standing around doing nothing. Despair spreads in his chest, reaching every part of his body. Three years later one would think he could do more, that he would not feel like a child who can't do anything and needs his older brother for guidance. His stomach twists at the thought of being that scared child again.

As the battle rages on, Flybeemon and Pteramon begin to get the upper hand, something in the back of TK's brain tells him to look up. He listens to the voice and finds something hovering overhead. It is an Airdramon, looking over the grassland. A dark figure stands on top of the Airdramon's head. They are too high up to see clearly but there is no mistake. The figure is human in shape. The Digimon Empress.

Something else catches his attention. A dot that grows larger and larger. Soon it takes a large, insectoid shape. It has large and sharp front appendages and a sleek green body. A Snimon. It is coming fast, charging right at…them.

"We're in trouble!" TK shouts.

The second Patamon notices the charging digimon, he jumps between TK and it and uses an attack. Wormmon jumps in as well along with Veemon. This throws Snimon off course and away from everyone but does not stop it from attacking.

Flybeemon and Pteramon zip over as fast as they can. Only seconds before they freed the Drimogemon and focus all their power at the dark ring. Before the Snimon can get close to TK and the others, the ring around it's waist burst into a million pieces and dissolves in the air.

TK sighs in relief. He looks up at the sky again and sees the Airdramon has not moved at all but the figure has. She seems to be staring right at TK, challenging him. TK does not look away, taking her up on her challenge. After a few moments, she turns her head away and Airdramon leaves the scene.

"Who the heck was that?" Davis asks.

"I have a feeling the Empress was watching this whole thing go down. You might be right Yolei. She probably did know exactly where we were." TK answers.

* * *

After assessing the damage done and talking to the freed digimon, all of which have little memory of what happened to them when the dark rings attached themselves onto them, TK and Ken bring everyone back home. This time, however, the digimon come with them. Patamon and Wormmon are able to stay in their rookie stage while Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon revert into in-training forms. TK is more than happy to have is buddy be with him now. Everyone seems excited at the fact. With Patamon with him, TK feels a bit better about everything. He does not have to sleep without him and wonder if he will be safe. With Patamon here, he also can talk to the digimon at night about everything and review the day's events. He can hope a little bit that everything will work out in the end.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Okay so first things first, yes I change up Cody and Yolei's eggs. Why? Cause even as a kid I always wondered why Yolei didn't get Izzy's, it made more sense, and after watching some videos and talking to some people, they agreed also. So yeah, that's why. ATM this is the biggest change, sans the who idea about the AU.**

 **Second, yeah I posted early. I was in a goodish mood and said screw it. Tbh part of this is to get me to write more cause yeah I need to. But yeah. Don't have much else to say other than still sorry if its awkward and yeah won't be update again until in about 2 weeks. see yall then. Hopefully with more chapters queued up :,^)**


	4. Chapter 3: Lost Soul

_This chapter is dedicated to my co-worker. God bless her soul..._

* * *

 **Kari**

 _Grey is the only color she sees. All different shades, light and dark, but all still grey. The only thing in this world is a soft fog and water as far as the eye can see. The air is cold and nips at her skin yet her breathe takes no shape in front of her. A familiar feeling washes over Kari. She knows this place, she has come here many times before but she can never recall a name. It itches at the back of her head but it never shows its face._

 _Kari looks down. She is in her PJs and her body matches the color of the vacant world. The murky water is almost up to her knees. The last time she was here, it was only half way up her lower leg. It is moving faster._

 _A cackle breaks the silence. Kari snaps her head up and searches for the sound. Just like with the world, a name lurks inside but she can never grasp it. She wants to find it, it haunts her never being able to put a face to this noise. Finding it might stop what happens next. Anything to stop him from appearing. It doesn't work. She does not find the source of the cackle. She finds someone else._

 _His colors are faded but against the monochrome background, the blues, oranges, and brown stick out like a sore thumb. His back is turned towards Kari but she can never forget the figure in front of her._ _ **Tai.**_

 _Every fiber of her being screams to run over to Tai. Kari knows it is a trap, she will never reach him. She struggles to resist the urge; however, her body doesn't listen. The water splashes against her legs as she trudges through it. Tai never draws closer. He drifts away as Kari pushes further._

 _The water begins to drag her down. She trips, hitting the water hard. Water rushes up and into her mouth and nose, choking her. Whatever ground she was walking on before is gone. She can no longer pull herself above the now turbulent water. Kari attempts to swim up but it is futile. The laughter comes back as darkness_ _envelops_ _her._

Kari wakes with a start. She bolts straight up, gasping for air. Her heart races inside of her chest, threatening to burst out. Kari clutches her shirt to calm it down. A million thoughts, a million twisted memories, race through her mind. A cold chill runs down her spine.

Her mind still lost, Kari looks around. Darkness covers almost every inch of her sight except for a small sliver of light that creeps through a curtain. Shifting herself creates the unmistakable sound of a bed squeaking. There is a distant sound of water running and dishes clinking together. There is no grey ocean in sight. No sounds of a dark laughter. She's home. She's home and in her bed. She is safe.

Four days now. Four days of nightmares crawling their way into her dreams. Sometimes they start differently, sometimes they start decently but they always end the same. The dark ocean and Tai appearing and then her drowning.

Kari lies down and collects her thoughts. Those dreams feel so real. She is at least somewhat aware she is asleep when she is there but even now she can feel the ice-cold water against her body. The laugh that always accompanies the dream plays in her head. Kari wraps her pillow around her head attempting to block it out.

Then of course there is the ghost of Tai. He has haunted her for years. Nothing she has ever done has gotten rid of him. There are lucky days she does not dream of him—usually on those days she has no dreams at all. The worse is when he bears the wound that ended his life. Thankfully this time she saw no such thing on his back. She has not seen that in a while.

"I'm sorry, Tai," Kari mutters to herself.

Kari takes a long inhale before crawling out of bed. She takes her time getting dressed, not caring today if she is late to school. It's Friday after all. Plenty of kids ditch class for a three-day weekend, being late can't be bad.

She grabs her bag off the chair in her room and heads out of her room. The sound of dishes being cleaned is clearer now and Kari can also hear her mom humming some tune. Kari walks straight for the door after turning the corner. Her fingers are about to wrap around the knob when she is stopped.

"You're not going to eat today, honey?" Her mother asks.

Kari sighs, closing her hand into a small fist. She can feel the cuts from days before starting to reopen. She hisses through her teeth at the pain. "No, Mom. I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten breakfast at all this week. And you barely touch your dinner. You have to eat."

"I eat a lot at school."

"Kari, you can't keep doing this again. This isn't good for you and I already got a call from your teacher you've were late twice already."

"Then I should go before I am late again. I'll grab something from the vending machine. I need to go."

Without saying another word, Kari pulls the door open and walks out of the apartment before her mother can say anything else. There is a chance that her mother will be waiting on the couch for her when she comes home. Great, another lecture. She hasn't had one of those in a long time.

Kari keeps walking. There is no point of stopping or turning around and going back home with her tail between her legs. She only has been awake for not even an hour yet and she wants the day to end already.

Despite already running late Kari takes the long route to school as she always does. The shorter way would spit her out near the water. Like hell she is going anywhere near lakes or oceans any time soon. If she keeps up the fast pace she should make it to school on time.

As she walks, Kari thinks about ideas to stop TK and the others. Most of the group have obtained a new type of evolution that has become a thorn in her side. Each so far has a crest from the old digidestined. If there are more out there like that it means TK will be looking for one for him. If she can get to the egg first she could set a trap.

Whatever her idea will be she must act fast. Yesterday, with everyone having their partners now, dark towers started to be targeted. Kari managed to shake them off somewhat but that also had to do with the fact it was a school night. She herself can't stay too long or her parents will grow suspicious. With the weekend almost here, they will have more time to wreak havoc. She has no doubts Izzy is trying to find a way to open the gate outside of the school. She has no idea if he already has done so. Today is the best day to stop them.

Kari knows if she does not do something soon a Scubamon will make its way out of the woodwork with a message of disappointment. She is overdue anyway to give an update on her work. Kari guesses they are happy, or at least _were_ , and felt there was no need to send a low-key minion to talk to her every week. That doesn't mean they aren't still watching and keeping tabs. Kari has spotted a Scubamon at least once hiding recently.

Finally, the school is insight. Another long day of listening to the teacher ramble on about something. Great. Kari debates if she should skip spying on TK and the others and go straight home to find the egg before them. Maybe she should at see if they have any idea where the eggs can be.

The school comes into view. Kids are filtering in the front door. There will not be no phone call back home. Kari steps her way into the crowd, making little notice.

* * *

They are always in the same spot. Not the smartest move on their part but they have no idea Kari is listening in. The school yard is huge after all. Everyone has their own favorite spot in the courtyard. No one bats an eye at Kari sitting alone by herself. As long as she stays hidden from TK and his friends sight, there is nothing to worry about.

The only issue she faces is only able to pick up on a few key words. Despite focusing all her energy at listening, the ambient noise of kids enjoying free time makes it hard. Hiding behind the building blocks out sound as well. Whatever she can pick up, she makes a mental note. It helps that Davis has a habit of talking loudly.

With his high volume, Kari can pick up on Davis talking about his digimon, no surprise, destroying dark towers. Kari tunes him out for a bit, not wanting to hear him boasting and what she says isn't important at the moment. _God his voice annoying,_ she thinks. His voice dies down as someone else starts to speak. It sounds like Yolei. Kari shifts closer, doing her best to stay hidden.

"…what about your egg? Any ideas?"

Silence again. Someone is just out of earshot. More than likely TK. Seems like her hunch was right. It's a race now to find it. It can be anywhere in the digital world. Sending out scouts can work. Whatever it takes to get there first.

The others start to talk about the other digidestined with them, Ken she hears, when the bell rings, signaling the end of everyone's free period.

* * *

Kari makes her way down the hall, not paying attention to where she is going at all. She keeps her head down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. There is not a lot of time to get home and conduct her search. Time was lost already because the teacher had to keep going on to finish his thought. Today really wants to annoy her, doesn't it?

She really should pay attention to where she is going. As Kari exits the school and starts on her long path back home, she hits something hard. It nearly knocks her down. She stumbles back, however, before shaking it off.

"Oh, sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Kari looks up. It's Davis' friend and the only other one in the group who knows what the heck he is doing.

"Ken…" She says under her breath. She immediately regrets her decision. Ken gives her a puzzled look, having heard her speak his name. This is the first time he has ever met her. Technically, the same goes for her.

"Do I…know you?" Ken asks. "Are you one of TK's or Davis' friends?"

"N-No! No. Just, I have to go," Kari stutters. A curse enters her head as she shoves Ken aside. She gives him no time to say anything else and leaves him hanging. That was not good at all, slipping like that. She has spent so much time towards getting her revenge and staying in the shadows so no one would recognize her face. Now, she might have just slipped and risked ruining her plan.

 _Calm down, Kari. It will be alright. Maybe Ken will shrug it off and not tell the others about the strange interaction. Maybe he will forget. Maybe you haven't just messed up everything and risked getting in trouble. Crap why am I such an idiot?_

Kari slaps the side of her face, trying to stop thoughts from coming into her head. Her mind is such a mess from the small exchange she does not pay attention to what she is walking by. The sound of water hitting the earth draws her out of her mind.

She doesn't see the crystal clear blue water or the tan ground it touches. All she sees is are the greys that have haunted her since she was eight years old. Kari backtracks away from the ocean, getting back to her usual path as quickly as possible. Once nothing but trees and buildings surround her, Kari slows her steps. She notices her right hand shaking. Kari holds it in a fist, opening her wounds once more, to seize the movement.

 _God today really is not my day, is it?_

Kari can barely walk up the steps to her apartment by the time she reaches home. Her legs weigh down under her and sleep threatens to take over her body. She can't let it stop her. Using all the strength she has, Kari forces herself up the stairs and into her home. Thankfully, it is empty. Her mom must be out doing something. Finally, something in her favor.

Taking a breath, gathering her thought, Kari heads off into her room and into the digital world. As always, Gatomon shows up not long after entering. She loyally waits for her partner every day after school.

"You took longer than usual. Is everything okay?" Gatomon asks.

"Today hasn't been my day, that's all. I don't want to talk about it," Kari replies.

"Uh…Okay. If that is what you want. Do you want an update on things? I saw a Scubamon this morning."

"Great…No not right now. I want to do something else first. Something that might actually slow the others down or stop them."

Gatomon's ears turn sidewise. "What do you mean?"

"I have a plan to trap them. I just need to find TK's digi-egg. The only question is where it could be."

"Well, were where the others? Maybe it is somewhere like them."

Kari thinks. Davis' egg was inside a remote cave while Yolei's and Cody's were in a hidden temple. The digital world is vast, who knows how many hidden places there are. This is going to be harder than she thought.

"Are there any caves or hidden buildings near here? We should look there first."

"I think there are a couple of caves around the area. Wait, are you seriously not going to go after the others? You know the Scubamon came here because they started to notice dark towers and rings where disappearing. You're really going to let them take out more?"

"I don't like the idea either, Gatomon. But if I can keep any more of these evolutions from occurring, things might get a little bit easier. They need me anyway, don't they? They just are going to have to deal. If this plan works then we will have the upper hand. Show me the nearest cave. Let's start there first."

Gatomon sighs but follows orders. The cat digimon guides Kari through the woods. It only takes a few minutes of walking for the duo to find the first cave. It is small and not all too deep. Just a moment in there and Kari can already tell this is not the place. Great.

The next cave is better but still no luck. While it was deep enough and had a few pockets, you could hide something in, all she finds is some rubble and a digimon hiding out. The second it spotted Kari and Gatomon, it attempts to bolt. Kari is quick throw a dark ring around its' neck. There can't be any witnesses, especially when Gatomon is near her.

Walking around more yields no results. Kari begins to get frustrated. If she does not get something done then Gatomon's worry will be quite real. There are two more areas to look around. One has to have it, right?

Gatomon suddenly stops. Kari looks around. She doesn't see anything but trees and a small meadow around her. Unless Kari is missing something, there is no cave or buildings around to look through. Why has her partner stopped?

"It's pretty, isn't?" The digimon says.

"What do you mean?"

"The meadow, that's what. It would make a perfect photo, right?"

Kari blinks before looking back at the meadow. Gatomon is right. The sun of the digital world has begun to set and the sky has become a mix of blues and orange. The purple flowers that bloom in the field stick out against the horizon. If she had her camera she might have a taken snapshot, she used to all the time. But her camera has been gathering dust on her bookshelf for the past year or so.

The faintest of smiles comes across her face. Gatomon can barely make it out but smiles herself when she sees it. "Don't worry about anything Kari, we'll figure it out. I'm sure one of these caves has to have it."

With that, Gatomon leads the way once more. She and Kari walk for a few minutes and luck finally seems to be on their side. The next cave the two look at is _deep._ Many twist and turns are about inside it. There is no way in hell either she or Gatomon can look through all the tunnels and get out before it is dark.

Something tells her to take a right, down a tunnel that just misses her head. Kari brushes her hand against the rough walls. After some yards, the tunnel opens into a medium sized room. Off to the side there sits two eggs. Drawing closer Kari can see that the tan colored one, TK's crest is carved into it. But her attention is quickly taken away.

Sitting by TK's egg is a white colored egg. Small feet stick out from under it. Right in the middle of the egg in a soft purple color, is _her_ crest. It has been so long since she last saw the symbol, let alone thought about it.

Kari falls to her knees in front of the egg. Memories flood her mind. Meeting Gatomon for the first time, sacrificing herself to protect everyone, Wizardmon, Angewomon, everything about that fateful day hits her. Everything…

Without thinking, Kari slowly reaches for the egg. She remembers helping everyone in their fight against Myotismon, the proud face of her older brother, the feeling of euphoria at the feeling of doing good. She had forgotten all about those good moments. Nothing had ever made her feel better, feel as proud as that day when she took down the demon that terrorized her city. But nothing ever made her feel worse then him returning shortly after and the aftermath of that battle. So much happened on that signal summer's day.

She winces the second her hands touch the object. Sharp, stinging heat radiates into her skin. Kari hisses through her teeth, holding her hands close to her chest. Gatomon is quick to rush to her partner's aid.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. The egg felt hot, like it would burn me. Damn that stings."

Gatomon looks at the egg. With one paw, she reaches out. She can touch the egg without harm. It is cold to the touch. She looks back at Kari, who wears a shocked look on her face.

Kari reaches out once more with her right hand. She only puts the tips of her fingers on the egg. It still feels like metal on a summer's day. Any thoughts of bliss she had with the digital world and that day fades away. It does not want her. She doesn't want it either.

"Tch, fine. We finally found it. Now we can set a trap and lull them in. Time to finally put them in their place."

* * *

 _She is back again. Back in the vast, endless ocean. Kari looks down like she always does. Now the murky water is nearing her hips. The water really is moving, isn't. She knows what is going to come next. Sooner or later, it will come. Everything always is the same._

 _Expect today. Instead of standing, Kari decides to move. It is slow going, she nearly trips a few times and it takes all her strength to move forward. She has no goal, no plan, she just wanted to change this landscape._

 _Right on cue, the cackle cuts through the fog. Kari stops in her tracks and looks around. Nothing. She grits her teeth. The laugh sounds so close yet there is nothing for miles. Time is ticking away before her brother appears._

" _What do you want from me?" Kari shouts, not expecting an answer. She is shocked when the laugh turns into words._

" _How can you forget so soon, little one? We both want the same thing, don't we? You forget why you need me? Why I need you?"_

 _Kari bites her lip in thought. Her stomach twists into a knot. Unlike their name, that still tries to dig its' way out of her brain, she knows what they are talking about. She doesn't want to admit it, however._

" _Power. We both want the power to change something, to take back what we lost and to get our justice, isn't that right?"_

 _Before she can say anything else, Tai appears back still turned. Unlike before, this time there is tear in the shirt. His wound that Kari told Angewomon to deal._

" _No." She looks away as fast as she can from the sight, staggering back. Her ankles catch each other and she falls into the water._

It is still dark out when she wakes in her cold sweat. Kari wonders if she should bother trying to sleep anymore if this is going to keep on happening. It doesn't matter, least not now. Trying to sleep after a nightmare is hard work.

Kari reaches up and touches her cheeks. Damped. That hasn't happened in a while. More threaten to come as she thinks of the events of her dream. Kari flips over on her side, not knowing what else to do. She tries closing her eyes but the imagine of Tai from her dream still is there.

"I'm sorry, Tai…"

* * *

 **A/N: So first thing first. Yes, another early update. Now I did this cause I want to try and start updating weekly and the date of updates might change cause work hours changes, so the next chapter will appear sometime between next Sunday (Sept 9th) and next week's Saturday (Sept 14th). If i start to run low on chapters its back to two weeks but for now I think I am okay for now.**

 **Now for the second part. I'll try to make it quick but...the reason for the dedicated to my co worker is sadly she took her own life last week. I knew her since I was 15 and she always was supportive of my dreams and wanted me to do good and never stop loving my passions. Writing is a passion of mine and I use to write at work which she would tease me about since I was shy about people seeing me do it. Still, she always wanted me to do what I loved. This chapter happens to deal partly with loss and I guess it's fitting in that way this chapter is dedicated to her. And yall, if you ever are feeling like taking your own life is the only answer, it's not. So many people came out to her wake, so many people who loved her came. You ARE loved, there ARE people who love and care about it. They are willing to listen to you, willing to help. Hotlines are around as well to help, strangers want to help you. Life is tough, I know, but yall are tougher and there is hope.**

 **And also, do small acts of kindness to someone. A small act like telling that stressed out cashier they are doing a good job and helping them bag and being polite, getting a coworker a coffee or bagel to bring a smile on their face, or taking a friend out somewhere when they are down, those acts can matter big time. So be kind and know you are all loved**


	5. Chapter 4: A Step Forward, A Step Back

**TK**

TK can't sleep. He wonders how Patamon can rest given their situation. TK's mind is filled with thoughts about the week. Things have been moving fast. Already Ken has gotten his own egg and is able to evolve Wormmon into a red and white fairy like digimon. Now almost everyone has used their new found strength to take down dark towers and destroy dark rings. All but he. He wonders if there is an egg out for him.

That feeling of hopelessness spreads through his bones again. While he, along with Ken, acts as the leader and can help guide the new kids through the digital world he wishes he could do more. Least it's better than always relying on his brother. But watching his friend handle everything makes him feel like an eight-year-old again. The digital world is endanger once more and he is powerless as always.

TK flips over in his bed and looks at his partner. The small digimon lies on his back and his front paw twitches with whatever dream plays in his head. TK can't help but smile at the sight. He gently runs his fingers across Patamon's underside. Patamon makes a small noise but does not wake.

Tomorrow, everyone will be over hoping to get into the digital world from home. All week long, Izzy has been trying to figure out a way to open the gate elsewhere besides at the school. There is no way the gang can get into the school during the weekend without getting in serious trouble. If there is no one to counter the Digimon Empress, then all their work will be for not. Hopefully tomorrow, his plan will work. Izzy can't come over but he made sure TK knew what to do. If they get in, they can get back and maybe today's work will be repeated.

That is the other thing that keeps him up. It was far too easy today. Dark towers were falling like dominoes and many digimon were freed from the Digimon Empress' grip. The past few days whenever TK and his friends went there they were always attacked with a vengeance. She definitely wants to put everyone in their place and keep her rule. But today, it felt like she didn't care or was not paying attention. If only he knew who she was then maybe he can have some idea of her motives.

"TK?" Patamon's quiet voice says in the darkness.

"Hey buddy. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you didn't." The digimon flips over onto his stomach. "Why are you still up?"

"Anxious. I have been all week and it's finally getting the better of me."

"It will be alright, TK. We defeated plenty of bad guys before, we can do it again!"

"I know, I know. But this is an enemy like never before and once again I'm the last one to make you evolve."

"I don't mind waiting. Each time I have evolved haven't I always been strong and powerful enough to defeat whoever we are battling? Once we find our egg I bet we are going to kick butt!"

TK can't help but chuckle at Patamon's enthusiasm. He knows just how to bring a smile out. TK wraps an arm around Patamon and pulls him into a hug. The digimon sequels suddenly before breaking out into laughter.

"You're the best buddy, you know that?" TK says.

"You also."

"TK, PLEASE QUIET DOWN! IT'S 3AM!" TK's mother's voice enters the room.

"Sorry," TK replies before putting a hand over his mouth. Patamon follows his lead.

"Do you think you can sleep now? I promise to keep the bad guys away."

"I'll try. Thank you."

Somehow, TK does manage to fall asleep. Thanks to his alarm clock, and Patamon, he wakes up bright up and early. He happily eats the breakfast his mother prepared for him as he patiently waits for his friends. The first ones to arrive are Yolei and Cody. Living in the same complex does have its perks. Davis and Ken arrive not to long after.

Once ready, TK guides his friends into his room. Everyone gathers around the computer as TK turns it on.

"So how are we gonna do this T-man?" Davis asks.

"Don't call me that, please. Anyway, Izzy told me he had a theory that the gate will only open with the D-3, aka, everyone with the newer digivice. He showed me how to set it up on my computer but it's up to one of you four to open it." TK says.

"Do you think this will work?" Yolei asks.

"It better. I don't want to get detention for breaking and entering."

After some time of typing away on his keyboard, the gate of the digiworld appears. Sure enough, the gate is closed. TK attempts to open it with his own digivice, mostly out of curiosity. Nothing. He turns around in his chair to look at his friends. "So, who wants to try it out?"

No one moves at first. No one is sure if this will work. Finally, Yolei stands up from her chair and walks over to TK. She sticks her hand out and shows her D-3 to the screen. At first, the gate remains closed. Dread slips into the group. Finally, the gate turns green, signaling it has open.

"Yes, perfect!" TK shouts, jumping up from his seat. "Izzy is going to be so happy."

"Nice job, buddy. Now we can go kick but whenever we want." Davis says.

"Is everyone ready to go? I don't know how long this will stay open for us to get in."

The rest of the gang nods and ready themselves to enter the digital world. Today they are transported back into the forest. However, this area is less dense and has a more upon canopy. In the distance, TK can see the peak of a dark tower. Guess the first thing to do is take this down.

Something in the back of TK's mind tells him to be careful. There is an eerie sense hanging over him. It's not that same feeling he gets when he thinks he the Digimon Empress is watching him. No, this is as if something bad is going to happen. It's too quiet. Something in the back of his head tells him to stay on guard.

The voice only gets louder and louder as they grow closer to the tower. So far there has been no signs of controlled digimon. While yesterday was a breeze, there still were digimon chasing them. What is the Digimon Empress planning?

TK keeps his eyes and ears open, searching for any signs of trouble. Nothing. The tower is drawing closer and closer. Finally, there is a noise but it comes from his pocket. He reaches in and pulls out his digivice. On the screen, he sees two yellow dots blinking before it switches to a red arrow.

 _Are you showing me my digiegg? But why are their two?_ TK thinks.

"Why did you stop, TK?" Cody asks.

"I think there are more eggs nearby. It's pointing that way," TK sticks his arm out towards the right. "It seems closer than the tower."

"We should go check it out then! This might mean you can armor digivolve like us," Davis says. He begins to walk towards the direction TK pointed.

"Shouldn't we destroy the Dark Tower first?" Ken asks TK.

"We can split up if you want but something is telling me we should stay close. I don't like how nothing has attacked us yet. I'm not sure if she has a trap waiting for us at the dark tower or what. Maybe having another armor evolution will help if something is up."

"We can go take care of the tower if you want. Davis already seems to have decided we can catch up afterwards," Yolei states.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about us even if it is a trap we can handle ourselves," Cody reassures.

"Alright, just be careful."

"COME ON YOU SLOWPOKES! WE MIGHT HAVE ALL DAY BUT I DON'T WANNA WASTE IT!" Davis shouts from behind the trees.

"WE'RE COMING!" TK shouts back. He makes sure one more time with Yolei and Cody that they are alright with splitting up before catching up with Davis, Ken following right behind. Once together again, the three boys follow the arrow on TK's digivice. Their path narrows and becomes littered with branches and leaves.

The trio push their way through the thicket. Their movement is slowed before a final break. The branches disappear and open space appear, as well as the mouth of a cave. TK's digivice beeps loudly and shows the yellow dots from before. Whatever it wants to show him, rest inside there.

Slowly, still worried about something popping out of nowhere, TK leads Ken and Davis into the tunnels. The beeping gets louder and louder, bouncing off the walls. A fork in the road appears. TK looks down at his digivice and it tells him to head to the left. This tunnel leads them into a medium size room. Much like the first time they found an egg, one sits in the middle of the room. There is one difference, however. Another egg sits by it.

TK, Davis, and Ken walk up to the egg. The egg to the right, a golden egg sits. Small, brown wings stick out from the top and behind it what looks like pale blonde hair spills from the sides. TK's crest is in the middle of it. At first, he is transfixed on it. Finally, his own egg, his own new evolution. He now can move from the sideline onto the battlefield. He can finally be useful.

But the other egg quickly catches his attention. Most notably, what rest in the middle. Kari's crest. TK reaches out and touches the egg. Cold.

"Is this your egg?" Davis points at the wrong egg.

"No. Not that one. It's the other." TK answers.

"Then who's is this?" Ken asks.

TK does not answer right away. He debates for a moment whether or not to tell them. He did plan on telling them _one_ day, he just didn't think it would come so soon. He takes a long inhale before speaking. "That crest belongs to Kari. It's called the crest of light."

"Waitwaitwait," Davis says. "That thing, the crest of _light_ is _Kari's_?! How the heck is that possible."

"Davis, you know as well as I do she wasn't always like how she is now. You probably know better than I do," TK scolds. "Kari is a digidestined, joined late. She used to be sweet, kind, and gentle. She never wanted to hurt a fly. Heck, she once gave herself up to an evil digimon to save us and everyone in the city. But that also was the worse day of her life. After that day she started to change. Became colder and distant but she tried to stay happy. It didn't work."

"Does this Kari have short brown hair, brown eyes? Little on the short side?" Ken suddenly speaks up.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?"

"I think I bumped into her the other day. She somehow knew my name. I asked her if she knew one of you two but she said no. I have been meaning to ask you two about her. Odd I bumped into her and she knew who I was."

"We haven't spoken much in a long time so I don't know how she would know your name."

"What happened anyway, that day that made her cold?" Davis asks.

TK looks away from Davis and Ken. "Her brother died. It was…rough. In her anger she blamed my brother and I the most."

"I knew about Tai but how would that make her so much like an ice queen? And why would she—"

Davis is cut off but a sudden, loud noise. Bursting through the opening, its cannon arm aimed at the trio, is a Gorillamon. A dark ring rest on its other wrist. There is little time to react before it fires a blast from its arm. TK, Davis, and Ken dodge just in time.

The Gorillamon does not move. It completely blocks the only exit there is and when TK attempts to move closer to his egg or Davis and Ken reach for their D-3s, it fires another blast. TK's inner voice was right. There was a trap waiting for them, just not where he thought.

Veemon, Patamon, and Wormmon quickly run to defend their partners. Gorillamon is able to swat them away, throwing them against the wall. The digimon stagger to get on their feet before attempting to defend once more.

 _Crap, crap, crap._ TK thinks. _I have to get to that egg._ He looks at the raging digimon. It is distracted by Patamon and the others. He waits a moment, hoping the Groillamon's back turns its back. The moment it's red eyes are drawn away, he bolts for it. As he darts closer to his egg, he hears the charge of the cannon.

* * *

 **Kari**

She waits for her results. Kari did not anticipate the group to split up but it worked in her favor. Each splinter group now battles their own digimon. Typically, she would stay afar. Paranoia keeps her from daring to step out of the shadows. Even if she keeps her face hidden mostly behind a hood, she does not want to risk TK or Davis recognizing her.

Yet, she waits close by the cave she found yesterday. By now those inside are battling the Gorillamon. She had planned on trapping them. She did order her controlled digimon to attack anyone who entered the room with the eggs but it hit her later what this fully met. They would be trapped, with no escape, and a digimon whose only thoughts are to attack will be using all of its force. They could easily be killed.

Kari's mind battles itself. One on hand, she knows it is beyond wrong to allow that to happen. She might want to let out her anger one way and doesn't care if she others get hurt, but death? No. She already has blood on her hands, she doesn't want more. But then there is the ever-looming threat if she does not obey and do as she is told, she will be harmed or Gatomon will be killed. Kari wants her revenge and justice and will do anything for it, but at what cost?

Kari looks down at the white digimon. She leans her whole body against Kari's leg, reassuring her partner she is there. She's the only being who Kari lets into her heart. She tried to push her away but that did not last long when she nearly lost her. Kari doesn't know what she will do without Gatomon.

A noise catches her attention. Kari peers around the tree she hides behind. It comes from the cave and only grows louder and louder. Gorillamon appears first, staggering out. Moments later, a digimon she has never seen before. The horse shaped digimon has golden plates on its face, legs, and chest and a wild mane. There is something on the bridge of its' nose. Kari squints to see it better. It's the crest of hope.

Moments later, TK along with Davis and Ken stumbling out. Dust and scrapes cover their bodies. Gorillamon has done a number on them but TK either got lucky or outsmarted it.

A sigh of relief overcomes her seeing they are alive. Scraped up and probably going to be sore but alive. Anger does quickly fill her. Her plan of pushing them back or scaring them away has been whisked away. Crap. Another failure. Kari could do something about it, could use more digimon to attack, but she is frozen in fear. She can't.

"I see now they are fully equipped to take you head on," A voice from the shadows says.

Kari snaps around, frightened by the croaky voice. One of the many Scubamon who love to get under her skin materializes from the bushes. It's dark and cold eyes, one of which is scarred and pale, look up at her filled with eagerness to annoy and report back to their master. The sinister smile it wears does not sway from their face when Gatomon hisses.

"Oh, don't worry your holy ring off, I am not going to do anything…yet."

"Then why are you here?" Kari asks, snapping out of her shock.

"I cannot just watch this mess unfold? I'm a simple digimon with simple wants." Scubamon says, a hum in their voice. " _Buuuutttttt_ if you really want to know, I do have to tell eventually. I do not know what the master will do but they will be pissed. They could easily throw you back into the Dark Ocean but they need you. They need you so they can rule the digital world. And you need them to, right?"

The Scubamon starts to circle around Kari, watching her like a predator to its prey. "You need us to get back at the digital world. They took your brother away. Gave you him back, _twice,_ only for both times being snatched away in an instant. He promised to come back but the world he left you for allowed his death. Yet," Scubamon turns towards TK. "His brother lived? That is not fair, is it? Have one live while the other cannot? Why was it your brother but not his? Why do you think that?"

Kari does not respond. She has no clue why Tai died but Matt didn't. Both knew the risk they were about to take when they needed to evolve their digimon but for some reason, only Matt stayed standing. How does that make any sense? The only thing gained was the death of VenomMyotismon. So much more was lost.

"The digital world threw my master away in the Dark Ocean and it took away your only brother. Your hero, protector, and guide in the world. My master wants to help you get the justice against this world and those infuriating children, two of which you called friends at one point. To give you that, you must free him from his imprisonment and if those kids keep knocking down your towers and destroying your rings, how are you going to spread darkness around? It is already a pain to hop through the weak points between world. I am stuck waiting for the right moment to enter or leave a world."

"What, do you have any clue about what to do?" Kari snaps.

"Not yet but I am sure my master can figure something out. Try not to disappoint again, girl."

Without another word, the Scubamon disappears back into the thicket, leaving Kari with her thoughts.

* * *

 **So yeah im back to Weds updates rip (no time set so i can post at midnight or like 5pm), thats how work worked out for me. And I'll try to stay with that this time it's just while always anxious about the story and making it good, the comments and reviews I have gotten have made me excited to update and given me that boost to keep going (so thanks for that yall making me excited enough to say screw the update day lets do it now)**

 **anyway still good on weekly updates for right now. I got a decent amount queued but I am warning between work and screwing up my hand possibly (from work and writing, it just has been hurting but better now) and writer's block atm (which when i wrote this chapter i hit some so ive been having it on and off for a bit), yeah we might have to go back to two weeks but hopefully not yet for something I have planed but it is still a warning. So see you next week**


	6. Chapter 5: The Calm

**Kari**

She chews on the end of her pen, thinking of what to do. Her notebook laid out in front of her is filled with black ink. Some form words, some form drawings, while others are just nonsense only Kari can understand. Gatomon, who decided it would be better if she came to the real world with her partner, sleeps by her feet under the desk.

Almost three weeks have past since that fateful encounter with the Scubamon. The way it stalked around her, coolly threatening her if she didn't do something soon haunts her. Nothing has come from the encounter yet. No more of those gremlins trying to speak to her...and no further progress on halting TK and the others. Sure, she has been able to push them back sometimes and pump out more dark towers when they are not looking. Not all battles have been lost either but it's not enough. The only way it seems to keep on erecting dark towers and snapping on dark rings is staying in the digital world all the time.

 _No, no you can't do that. Then they will know it's you when you don't show up at school anymore,_ Kari thinks to herself. She throws the pen on the desk. It bounces off the notebook before landing next to her keyboard. _Beside if I only did it once in a while that would still draw suspicion. Mom and Dad wouldn't be happy either._

Kari looks down at her notebook, scanning her notes. The flaws of the dark rings and towers have become more aparnet now.

Unable to stray far away from towers

Can't capture anything higher than Champion level

 _Never_ try that again until you find a better way

Doesn't seem strong against attacks

Need a lot more towers to control digimon

Need a lot more towers to allow rips in digital world and dark ocean

Or, so you've been told

TK and gang take the towers down like it's nothing

For a digimon that claims to be so smart and powerful, they really didn't think everything through.

Kari closes her notebook. Too much to think about right now. She knows she needs to come up with something soon. She can't keep spying on the others and listening in on conversations they think no one would understand. Eventually her cover could be blown by doing so, one slip is all it takes, and that will be a whole new host of problems. She needs a break.

But what to do? It's not like she can call up a friend to hang out, she doesn't really have those anymore. She doesn't need them anyway. Not much to do at home either. She could go out herself, if it wasn't late afternoon. Night is quickly approaching and she's not allowed out by herself at night yet. Damn. Is there really nothing to do? She looks down at Gatomon, still curled up by her feet. Her ear twitches at the noise of Kari pushing her chair back but the cat does not stir. Least someone in the room is able to sleep.

It is still the same dream over and over again. Same voice haunting her and seeing Tai just out of reach. The only difference is the water she always finds herself standing in has reach just under her rib cage. Nothing seems to be stopping it from inching its it's way forward.

There is a rap at her down, followed by the voice of her mother. She alerts Kari that she is coming in before pushing open the door. With her curtains still shut (enough brightness from the setting sun slips through them anyway, Kari tells herself), the light from the hallway slips into her room as her mother enters. In her hands she carries a tray of food.

"Thought you'd be hungry by now," Yuuko says. She sets it down at her daughter's desk. Kari looks at what concoction her mother could have possibly made today. For once it looks like normal food. Just a drink, a sandwich, and some soup.

"Thanks, Mom," Kari says flatly. She pulls her chair closer to the desk, hiding Gatomon from her mother. There really is no need for it, she knows all about the digital world. But her mother doesn't need the reminder and Kari doesn't want her to ask about why Gatomon is here either.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No."

Her mother lingers. Kari waits for her to leave but she doesn't. Kari mutters something under her breathe. Yuuko has been good about not bothering her daughter, knowing Kari will not answer her, but seems like today she is gonna try regardless.

Kari looks up at her mother, wondering what she wants. "What?"

"You know what." There is a shift in Yuuko's face when she speaks. Going from soft when she brought in the food to hard. Kari doesn't back down.

"I just want to be left alone, is that so hard?"

"You've been cooped up in your room for weeks now doing what? Not school work I know. You teacher called me worried about you, saying you aren't paying attention in class and you look like you haven't slept at all. Kari," Her mother sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. She becomes soft again. "I know you have been having nightmares again. I hear you sometimes pacing around your room or crying. I know you don't like being bothered or talking about it but it isn't good for you.

"I want to help you, Kari. I just don't know how. I know this time of year can be hard on you. He would have been 14 soon but you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Kari has no idea what to say. It's not like her mom isn't wrong. Class has become a bore to her and she cannot recall the last time her nights have gone by peacefully. Still, Kari doesn't, or rather can't, talk to her mom. Least, not about the digital world and TK and the others.

"I'm sorry," Is all Kari can get out before looking back down at her notebook, ignoring her mother once more.

"Will you at least come out after eating to spend some time with your father and I. I'm not asking for much here. Just for an hour or so"

"Alright. I will. Later."

Yuuko starts to leave. When she reaches the door and is about to close it, she pauses in her tracks to look back at Kari. "And just so you know, I know Gatomon is here. I saw her when I walked in. I'm not going to ask why, not right now, but whatever is going on in there again I know you can stop it and help those other digimon. Tai would be proud of you."

Kari's whole body tenses as the door closes. The words her mother spoke wrap around her throat like a noose. Her mouth becomes dry as she struggles to breathe right. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why did she have to say that?_

Tai would **never** be proud of what she is doing. Far from it. Kari knows everything she is doing wrong, every little thing would make Tai disapprove. Heck, it does leave a bad taste in her mouth sometimes, not much anymore. But she has come too far to stop. Too far to turn around. She wants justice for her brother and this is the only way she knows how. The digital world has to pay.

But what would Tai say? What would he do? But what would he do if Kari had die? Would he do the same thing as her? Would he do something different? But she wasn't the one who died. It was Tai. He isn't coming back. He isn't here to see what she has become. Why does it matter? She wants to do this. She wants to get revenge on the world that made her suffer for so long. She wants to destroy it and they will help her, right? That's what the said they could do for her.

All these thoughts swirl around her head, making her dizzy. The food her mother brought in becomes unappealing as her stomach twist into a knot. Her mind battles itself.

Gatomon has moved from under the table to the top, standing on all fours near Kari, who clutches her head in her hands. She nudges her partner, hoping to provide some relief. But Kari rejects it. She pushes Gatomon away.

"Please just...leave me alone right now. Please, Gatomon…"

Gatomon doesn't want to leave her partner's side but wants to respect her wishes. She doesn't want to make things worse by staying and making her think more about that summer.

The digimon takes one more look at Kari before heading out the window.

* * *

 **TK**

"I'll be fine, Mom! I'll be back home soon!" Yolei shouts at her mother. She doesn't wait for an answer before running out the store. She stops next to TK, who waits a few feet away from the building. In both their arms they carry paper bags filled with goodies for tonight's meeting.

The rest of the gang, Davis, Ken, and Cody, will be meeting up shortly at TK's house. TK and Yolei planned on meeting up at her father's store so they could gather supplies. Even after reassuring everything would be okay, Yolei's parents still can't help but worry about their daughter spending all her free time with a bunch of boys.

"Sorry I couldn't get out right away. I don't understand how hard it is to get I'll be fine," Yolei tells TK as the begin to walk.

"It's okay. Least you are able to come. It would be hard to talk about our plan of attack and luring out the Digimon Empress to figure out who she is without everyone there."

"Right. Whoever she is, she's good. Knowing half the time were we are. It's getting annoying. Do you think she has spies watching our digimon and following them or...that she might be among us? Like a classmate or schoolmate?"

"To be honest, I hope she just has spies. Having her be someone we actually know and could be sitting with us, that makes me shudder ever time I think about it."

"I don't blame you. Skeeves me out also. Hey, what's that?"

Yolei stops in her tracks and points towards a small wall by a park. TK follows her gaze. At first he does not spot anything. The street lamps are still flickering on to allow light in the darkening world and some leaves and vines have spread across the top the wall. But then he sees movement from the greenery.

After a few moments pass before a large, white cat pops out and stands on the wall. Her thin tail flicks as she paces. She looks deep in thought, as if something is bothering her.

TK can't pull his eyes away of the digimon. A blast from the past. When in the digital world, TK has kept a lookout for Gatomon, wanting to know if she is okay. TK never could find her until now. Why the heck is she in the real world anyway?

"Whoa! TK!" Yolei suddenly shouts. She reaches out and holds his bag that had begun to slip from his grasp. Yolei somehow manages to keep her own bag upright in her other arm. "Do you know them?"

"Sorry," TK fixes his hold on the bag. "Yes, I do. It's Kari's partner. Come on, I want to talk to her."

"Wait, what? TK!"

TK bolts off, not listening to his friend. Gatomon has yet to notice him until he is a couple feet away. Her head snaps up and she nearly jumps out of her skin hearing footsteps quickly approaching her. She flips up onto her hind legs, ready to attack but freezes when she sees it is TK.

"What are you doing here?" TK blurts out. Yolei reaches him after he speaks.

"I-" Gatomon pauses for a moment, completely off guard. "I'm just wandering."

"I mean how are you here? How did you get here without Kari?! How did you escape the Digimon Empress?"

Gatomon doesn't answer right away. It all to much to process quickly. TK takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Sorry. I'm just shocked to see you again after what happened. It is nice to see you again."

"Same to you." Gatomon pauses again. "What do you know about the Digimon Empress? Everyone in the digital world is afraid of her."

"We don't know much about her" Yolei says. Gatomon looks at her. "Oh, hi. I'm TK's friend and a digidestined."

"Hi."

"All we know is that she knows where we are a lot. We think she has spies or has been listening to us. Would you have any idea if she uses spies?" TK asks.

"She does. It's how she keeps watch over everyone and finds uncontrolled digimon. No one can trust anyone."

"Have you ever seen her?"

Gatomon's ears fall back. "N-No. But...I've heard...She is young. Maybe about your age. That's what I have heard."

TK picks up on her discomfort. Part of him wants to press. She _knows_ something and isn't telling but judging by how she is acting, she won't be easy to spill. A thought crosses his mind that sinks his heart. The only way Gatomon will be here is if Kari has gone into the world and with Gatomon hiding something…

No. No that's can't be. There has to be a better explanation for that and Gatomon can easily just be afraid. Yeah, that's it. It can't be anything else.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, TK."

Gatomon leaves without saying anything else. Yolei looks at TK.

"At least we got something new, right?"

"Yeah...Yeah we did. Come on. We better get back to my place before the others show up. Davis probably would have a field day if I was late for my own meeting."

* * *

 **Kari**

She has no idea what time Gatomon got home at. She didn't even look at her partner when she came in. Kari was too preoccupied with figuring out how to deal with the dark rings and towers to really care that Gatomon was out for so long.

Kari nibbles on the second half of her sandwich. Gotta eat something. Along with the fact she didn't bother to check when Gatomon go home, she has no idea what time it is now. Just that is is night. Her desk lamp dimly shines down on her notebook as she, now absentmindedly, doodles in it. Her body fights her, begs her to sleep. _Not yet_ , she thinks. _Not until I get something._

She has no idea what she is putting down on her notebook. Maybe she should rest. Nightmares or not, her body will win eventually. But before she closes the notebook she notices something. In the corner of the page, a doodle she can't recalling drawing.

A small spiral. Something many people would doodle when not thinking. Yet it strikes her she could use this. She could fuse rings together to form a dark spiral. Her hopes are by doing so, it would make the spiral more powerful and harder to break. Kari has no clue if its a stupid idea or not but it is something. Something to get them off her back.

Kari pulls her keyboard to her and begins typing. "You better like this, Dragomon."

* * *

 **im sorry if this chapter sucks, I had block writing it and I needed a transition chapter anyway so :,^). but yeah a smaller chapter before things pick up again. Again, sorry if it isn't the best it took me forever to write. Anyway im still not sure if I will be going back to bi-weekly if i dont get some decent writing done by next week I will (again, block and i got caught up playing a video game). But yeah dont know what else to say...**


	7. Chapter 6: Gut Feeling

**TK**

A raining day means being trapped inside for recess. TK doesn't mind too much but it does prevent the gang meeting up with everyone else. He can only talk to Davis now but he is talking to some of his soccer buddies about an upcoming game. TK leaves him be.

However, this could be a blessing in disguise. If the theory of someone within the school is the Digimon Empress, being unable to talk to everyone would throw her for a loop. It won't be a surefire way to prove it, a one time coincidence doesn't truly mean anything but it still is something.

He looks over at Kari. Once again she is writing in her notebook. TK cannot make out what it is but he notices a lot of spiral shaped drawings. He wonders just how bored she is but that's not all he thinks about. Seeing Gatomon in the real world still is wedged in his mind. The thought Kari could be the digimon empress haunts him.

Sure, she has become moody and distant and doesn't care about the digital world it seems but could she really be capable of causing such despair? Thinking back to when she did come even after Tai's death she wanted to help. It was hard. TK remembers her shutting down some days, trying not to cry at night, and getting angry over little thing. But what else was to be expect from a child who just lost a loved one?

He also remembers how protective of Agumon and Gatomon she became. Agumon was her only line to Tai while in the digital world. She would stay close to him all time and sometimes seek comfort from the orange dinosaur. It took some time for him to understand and accept that Tai was never coming back but once he did, Agumon never said no to comorting Kari and did the best he could. Kari didn't want to lose him or Gatomon, who struggled to digivolve into Angewomon as the new digidestined lost her light. She couldn't go through another heartbreak.

Kari struggled with guilt and blame during that time. TK swears she blamed herself for Tai's death just as much as she blamed Matt, sometime even TK, for it. He never could fully fault her for that. Both TK and his brother felt bad for what happened and TK watched his brother kick himself some days. But was that enough to cause her to lose all her light? Something else had to have happened as towards the end she did open up more towards the brothers and everyone else even.

But what happened to her from that summer to now that cause this shift? Did it cause her to become what he is fighting? TK hopes it isn't true. He can't grasp the idea Kari would become such a monster. He refuses to believe it. This only makes him want to figure out the identity of the Digimon Empress faster. Just to prove it is not her. But what if it is? What will he do then?

TK shakes the thought from his head. He doesn't want to keep thinking about that. He has to take everything one step at a time. The next step is going into the digital world with Matt. His brother wanted to see Gabumon again and attempt to help out anyway he can. Today he had no gig and no practice to attend so he decided to tag along. He knows with Gabumon unable to evolule he's not might use but any help is good help at this point.

He looks back at Kari, still scribbling. _Screw it_.

TK gets up and walks over to his former friend's desk. Kari hears him coming and shuts her notebook before he arrives, hiding whatever is in it. "What do you want?"

"Can we just talk for a couple minutes without the hostiles? Please? I know you hate me but I just want to talk."

"What do you want to talk about? More about the digital world I guess?"

"Yes, actually."

"I told you I don't want to talk about that or that I want to go back. What makes you think I've chan-"

"I saw Gatomon walking around yesterday." TK puts his hand down on her notebook, shifting closer to her. This gets a reaction out of her. Kari's dark eyes widen and she looks at him in shock. Her express then changes to some sort of realization to worry before shifting back to her usual dark expression. Something else is there, though. She's on edge now. Her whole body is tense and she bites her lip before speaking.

"So?" There's a hint of a quaver.

"So? _So?_ Kari! This is Gatomon we are talking about. You're partner! How can you just say 'so'?"

"I told you I didn't want anything to do with the digital world anymore. Why would I want to go back there when I lost my only brother to it?"

"I don't know Kari but the only way Gatomon could get here is if you went in. Unless there is something I don't know and digimon can just hop in and out you've had to been there. If you are so adamant about not wanting to go back, why did you? Did you just go there to bring Gatomon out just because?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. It's none of your business."

TK groans, at a lost. He isn't getting anywhere with this. He has no idea what he is trying to accomplish. Trying to accuse her of anything will just result in her denying it. This is pointless.

"There is a threat like nothing we have seen before, Kari. You are really going to sit here and do nothing? That is not like you at all. I know you have been there at least once if Gatomon is out here. What are you doing?"

Any hesitation or fear in Kari's voice and demeanor leaves. She's just as fed up as he is at this point. She stands up, her chair scraping against the tile, and locks eyes with him. "Nothing you need to worry your head off, TK. Now why don't you get lost and go play with your little friends and whatever games you all are doing in the digital world. Unless you want to keep drawing attention to yourself."

TK blinks. He shifts his gaze away from Kari and looks around the room. A few kids, Davis included, have taken notice the two of them. Kari is using this to her advantage.

"Fine. But don't think I am not going to get to the bottom of this."

TK trudges back to his desk and sits down. What got into him? What was he thinking? His mind cannot settle down. Half of it screams Kari acting even more tense than normal is a sign she is hiding something, that she is the Digimon Empress. The other half keeps on saying that it is not true. Why wouldn't she be tense when he got straight up in her face?

"What...happened over there, TK?" Davis asks. He pulls up a seat next to his friend.

"Nothing, Davis. It's just...something between us right now."

"Are you sure? The two of you look like you were about to have an all out war."

TK doesn't want to tell him what he thinks. Least not yet. Not until he has all the facts in place. No need to start a witch hunt. He needs more proof first. Something that will tell him one-hundred percent whether or not she is the empress.

"Davis, trust me on this. I need to think about something first before I say or do anything, okay?"

"I don't know what you are going on about but I trust you. Can I ask one question, though?"

"Yes?"

"Is it about Kari?"

"...Yes it is."

Davis doesn't push for more. Rather, he begins talking about one of the projects the class was assigned. Something to get TK's mind off of what is bothering him. TK appreciates it and goes along with it.

Soon class begins once more. For the rest of the school period TK does his best to pay attention. For the most part, he is able too. There are moments he glances back at Kari, wondering if his hunch is right before turning back to the teacher so she doesn't catch his gaze. When class finally ends he heads outside first before going to the computer room. It does not take long for Matt to show up. Seeing his brother brings a smile to TK's face.

Now with his brother in tow, TK and Matt head towards the computer rooms where everyone else waits. Before they reach the hall, even, Matt places a hand on TK's shoulder. The younger boy stops in his tracks to look back at his brother.

"You okay?" Matt asks, quietly. TK opens his mouth to speak but is cut off. "Don't say its it's nothing or any of that. I know when something is bugging you. What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?" TK asks.

"If needed, yes."

TK inhales, preparing himself to tell Matt what he thinks. He finds the correct words to speak hard to find.

"I have a horrible gut feeling that Kari might be the one behind everything. Or at least, is doing something behind our backs."

Matt stares at his brother, unable to process what he has just been told. "W-What makes you say that? Why hell do you think _Kari_ is the empress? That just...doesn't make sense."

"I don't want to believe it either, Matt. Trust me. But...Gatomon was prowling around. I saw her when Yolei and I went to get supplies for the get together I had. She was hiding something when I was asking her about the empress. She gave us a clue, though. That she would be about my age."

"So you think seeing Gatomon means Kari is who you are fighting?"

"Think about it, Matt. She said she didn't want to go back to the digital world but she must have if Gatomon is here. She already knows a lot about it and she's in my class. She could easily over hear Davis and I and other talking."

Something hits TK. The first night after the gate open. That noise he heard. Could Kari have spied on them then? I would make sense. She had the email and then the empress showed up almost right away, ready to fight? She is in his class after all and shares the same free period as everyone. The more TK thinks about it the more he hates it.

"I can't prove it for sure, not yet, but it's just a hunch." TK tells Matt.

"Have you've told anyone else?"

"No, not yet. Not until I get solid proof."

"Right. I'll help you anyway I can. Maybe we can get some evidence today."

TK only nods in response. Hopefully they can find something to prove or disprove his theory.

The brothers finish their walk to the computer room. Everyone is ready for their day's trip when they enter. Davis is the first to go, wanting to do something exciting after being cooped up inside all day. The others follow quickly after. Once they are inside and meet up with their partners-Gabumon was more than excited when he saw Matt-the gang decide to split up for a larger range of attack.

Matt, TK, and Cody head to the west, towards the lakes, while Davis, Yolei, and Ken head to the east, towards the mountains. The all agree to meet back around six before heading off in their respective directions.

When the trio reaches the lake, Cody and TK work on destroying any dark towers that they see in the area. Matt stands off to the side on guard for any captured digimon about to charge through or for any signs of the digimon empress. It is a good thing he has come along and acts as the look out. Within a few minutes of being in the area and only knocking down about a couple of towers, when two Tyrannomon appear. They burst through the tree line, teeth bare and eyes burning. Dark rings are attached to their wrist.

Matt and Gabumon are quick to alert TK and Cody before diving out of the way of the charging digimon. TK, Cody, Pegasusmon, and Pteramon turn around to aid Matt. The Tyrannomon don't go down without a fight. They attempt to swat them out of the air. The boys and their digimon are too fast. They dart around quickly, zipping past the sharps claws trying to hit them.

Gabumon attempts to distract the larger digimon. He fires a blue blast from his mouth at the Tyrannomon, hoping it will turn around. It pays off. One of them turn their heads around and locks their eyes on the smaller digimon. The break in the team up against the digidestined allows them to gain an upper hand. Able to take them on one on on, Pegasusmon and Pteramon are able to destroy the rings. Not knowing where they are after a long time enslaved, they quickly disappear back into the brush.

"Good job, guys," Matt says.

TK's and Cody's partners revert back to typical selves. Despite being able to beat the other digimon, the fight still exhausted them.

"I think we should rest for now," Cody says. "No need to push right now."

"Right, I wonder how the others are doing," TK adds.

"Is it safe to come out now?" A familiar voice from the bushes.

Matt, TK, and Cody turn their heads in the direction of whoever is talking. A square, orange head with large green eyes pop out of the pushes. He looks around before locating the boys. His eyes grow even wider before he bolts out without warning.

"MATT! TK!" Agumon shouts. He nearly tackles TK to the ground. He buries his face in the boy's chest. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"It's so good to see you, buddy!" TK says. He has to place Agumon on the ground before he topples over. Agumon quickly switches to hugging the other brother. Cody shifts close to TK. He gives him a look. "And old friend. He was Tai's partner."

"Oh...Well, nice to meet him. Seems friendly."

"Beyond friendly. If you give him some off your food he will love you forever."

Cody digs into his bag and pulls out a bag of chips. He walks over to the new digimon and gives him the food. Agumon quickly takes the bag, saying thank you, before ripping it open. He shoves his face into bag.

"You haven't changed, have you?" TK grins.

* * *

 **Kari**

Kari plays with the dark spiral in her hands. Once Kari showed Dragomon her idea and told them about it, they quickly formed a prototype. It's her only one. Neither knows the potential it holds. Combining a number of dark rings together can either work beyond the powers of its former or fail miserably. She only gets this one chance. Only one shot to make this work.

But who should she pick as her first choice? She could easily pick any random digimon but that wouldn't be satisfying. Kari wants to test if they can keep control over ultimate level digimon. That would help beyond belief. TK and his friends can only keep their rookie levels. Champions can be a hassle for them. An ultimate just might be able to keep them at bay.

And it will keep Dragomon and the pesky Scubamon happy and off her back. Kari looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is following her. She sees and hears no one. This doesn't stop her from still looking back as she walks. She hates the Scubamon and how they toy with her. She sure as heck doesn't want to make Dragomon mad. She's seen what happens to digimon who upset them. She can't bare to imagine what they will do with her if she messes this whole plan up.

While searching around for anyone to use the spiral on she hears a commotion. Kari is careful not to make any noise while drawing close. She peers her head around a tree. She sees TK, Matt, Cody, and their digimon. And Agumon. Her heart skips a beat seeing her brother's partner skipping around the field, being his chipper self. Some joy fills her knowing that he is okay. One small part of Tai still lives on. Still safe.

Kari quitely clears her throat, fighting back the wave emotion wanting to take over her. This isn't the time for it. Rather, it's time to test out the dark spiral. Her gaze has shifted from Agumon to Gabumon. The blue and white digimon is enjoy a bag of chips someone has given him.

He is _perfect_ to be a guinea pig. Someone close to TK and Matt, something to make them have a taste of what she has felt. The loss of someone close. But unlike her, who knows she will never get her brother back, Gabumon will just be out of reach. She has seen him in battle also. He is quite powerful. Kari grips the dark spiral. It threatens to break her skin.

 _Snap!_

Shifting her weight results in her foot landing on a twig. The other snap their heads up at the noise, still on alert for any captured digimon. Kari has no idea if they spotted her before she ducked back behind the trees. The sound of footsteps drawing near makes her think they did.

Maybe it's the lack of sleep, maybe it's already having Gatomon be spotted, maybe her fears are taking over, or maybe she just doesn't care anymore (maybe all four) but Kari steps out from the trees. Her face is still hidden behind her dark glasses and hood and she remains close to the shadows but still shows enough of herself for the first time to TK and the others.

"What the-" Is all anyone can get out before Kari reaches her hand back and throws the dark spiral. It soars through the air before finding its target. It wraps around his right arm. Gabumon attempts to shake it off but it is all in vain.

"GABUMON!" Matt shouts. He runs over to his partner but is stopped by Cody and TK, who pull him backwards and down to the ground just as blue flames spew out of Gabumon's mouth. He growls, eyes now a bright red.

Kari whistles for Gabumon and pulls out her dark digivice. Time to see if this works or if she is going to have a uncontrollable digimon on her hands. Her digivice and Gabumon glow a dark color. TK, Matt, and Cody back away as their friend evolves into a more powerful version of himself. The spiral has bypassed champion level and gone straight to ultimate. Now standing in the middle of the field is a dark coated, scarred up werewolf. Blackweregarurumon.

"Weregarurumon! It's me!" Matt shouts, almost begging.

His partner doesn't listen. He charges at the older boy. Matt jumps out of the way in the nick of time. TK and Cody have already armor digivolve their partners in an attempt stop Blackweregarurumon.

"Why you-" TK growls, looking at Kari. Only a dark grin comes on her face. She still says nothing.

TK is about to lunge for her when Pegasusmon is hit out of the sky, reverting back to Tokomom. Ptreamon falls and turns into Upamon. The digimon groan as their partners cradle them. Matt races over to his brother.

Agumon is the only one left standing. He knows full well he can't beat or scratch his friend, his attacks will have no affect. But he refuses to let his other friends be harmed. He shoots large, bright orange fireballs at Weregarurumon, amid at his arm. Nothing.

Blackweregarurumon turns towards Agumon. No recognition of his friend appears on his face. He snarls at the smaller digimon, ready to attack to please Kari. Before he can however he is stopped by a shout from Kari.

" _NO!"_

His fist stops inches away from Agumom, who covers his head with his arms. Blackweregarurumon slowly pulls back. His red eyes stay locked on Agumon. Everyone else's eyes, however, turn to Kari. Matt and Cody's face have confused looks written in them, while TK...Kari can't read his face. He stares blankly at her.

Without thinking, Kari whistles again, calling back her new captive. Blackweregarurumon jumps to Kari's side. Before she disappears into the shadows, Kari takes on more look at the trio. They are getting back on their feet. Cody tends to Upamon, Matt eyes have fury in them and TK has to hold him back best he can with one arm. TK refuses to look at her. Kari finally slips back into the darkness.

* * *

 **TK**

"Damn it TK, let go of me! I'm going to kill her," Matt hisses through his teeth.

"Matt you can't. You know it's insane to chase after her. Calm down!" TK says back. He had to put Tokomon down to restrain Matt better.

"How can I 'calm down' when she has Weregarurumon! What if it happened to you?! Huh?"

"TK's right. We can't go charging in without a plan. She has a powerful digimon now. Not to mention," Cody points to the skyline "There aren't any towers. Whatever she used, I sure hope she doesnt have more of."

"We have to tell the others. We are going to need everyone's help in this. We can't do it in the condition we are in now," TK tells Matt.

Matt jerks away from his brother. He lets out noise halfway between a sigh and a growl. "Fine. Okay. Let's find the others and get this over with as soon as possible."

He is about to storm off when he is grabbed by TK again.

"Call the others over tonight. I need to tell them something." TK whispers.

"You really think it's her, don't you?"

"I know so."

* * *

 **hhhhhh hey another chapter. yeah okay so here's the deal now. I am gonna keep posting chapters until I run out. After that it's whenever the heck I get done with them. I work, a lot, and then other things prevent me from writing (mostly I don't have a space to write so that mentally is hard and draining and while I haven't been depressed of late that can easily trigger it). I have about 3 chapters queued and working on the 4th one rn. I want to get a couple more done because if i get them done before I run out, I can go on hitaus after because that will be the end of the first half of this story. But we will see.**

 **So yeah I'm suffering bad from block and other things and I am writing best I can but it's getting to me now so sorry. I'll say this again when I run out, but my tumblr will have update dates on it. Like it will say if I am still on hitaus or when it's gonna start coming back so I guess check that once in a while when the time comes (tumblr is the same name btw) other than that yeah. Enjoy I guess things are starting to pick up again**


	8. Chapter 7: Harsh Truth

**TK**

"You're joking," Izzy says, looking at TK dead in the eyes. He refuses to believe what he just heard. "Why in the world would Kari be the digimon empress? That doesn't make sense!"

"It does if you add everything up. The sound I heard the first night and how the next day she knew we were going to the digital world and would be bringing more people. She also would be able to overhear us and be prepared for us to show up. Gatomon showing up out of nowhere." TK starts to count on his fingers. "Somehow she knew Ken's name but had never met him. I saw her doodling spirals in her notebook and what does the Digimon Empress use? She picks Gabumon, Matt's partner, to use it on. You know how Kari started to act towards Matt and I. And to top it off, she stopped the attack on Agumon. Why would she do that unless she doesn't want to harm Tai's partner?

"I don't want to believe it either but everything is pointing to it. Gatomon even told me she is about my age. When she shouted for Blackweregarurumon to stop his attack, it sounded eerily like her. It all points to Kari."

Silence fills the air. Everyone who is left from the the original group has come over to TK's home to hear what he has to say. Matt promises to talk to Mimi afterwards so she is up to date. No one wants to think what TK has said is true. No one can comprehend that the digidestined with the crest of light has turn to darkness.

"How did this happened?" Sora finally speaks up. She fidgets in her seat. "Do you think it has to do something with Tai?"

"Possibly but something else had to have happened. You remember how she was at the end of our adventure compared to a few months later when we were asked back."

"Yeah, I remember," Joe starts. "She was pretty distant at first and I couldn't blame her. Even with how she snapped at you and Matt the most it made sense but she started to come around at the end. Then next time we all meet she could barely look anyone in the eye and was more than willing to give up her crest and leave. She regressed."

"What do you think happened?" Matt asks.

"Dunno. Right now I think our main focus should be how to stop her."

"Have you told the others yet?"

TK sighs. "No. Not yet. I figured I would tell you guys first. I was planning on doing it tomorrow when we meet up."

"Make sure you do tell them. Best not to leave them out in the dark." Sora tells TK.

"I know, I know, I will."

TK rest his head in his hands, covering his face. Saying this out loud has made it no better. He still struggles to grasp the idea it is Kari behind it. Part of him hopes, _prays_ , that somehow, some slim chance, it isn't her and it is all up in his head.

How is he going to go about this anyway? Tomorrow is Saturday, can't confront her at school. Couldn't do that anyway with all those people around. Kari already used that to her advantage. TK has a rough idea where Kari lives but she probably would slam the door in his face. She could then easily bolt into the digital world before he and other can get back in.

His only choice is to face her in the digital world but the only time he has seen the digimon empress was today. Who knows if he will be that lucky again. She has always been so careful before hand but this time she was cocky. Maybe he could use that. Kari now has Weregarurumon, a powerful foe. But she refused to touch Agumon. That could lure her and Weregarurumon out. After that, well he just has to see what to do from there.

A hand touches his back. TK jolts, snapping out of his deep thought. He looks up. Matt.

"I'm going to come with you. She has Weregarurumon and I am going to get him back. And if she really is Kari, I'll help you figuring out why and stopping her."

"Same here. With any luck, maybe the old Kari is in there somewhere and we can bring her back," Sora adds.

Izzy and Joe nod in agreement. A small smile comes across his face. "Thanks, guys."

That night, TK finds sleep impossible. Even Patamon finds it hard not lay still. The anticipation of what tomorrow will bring weighs down on them like a heavy sack. Time creeps by slowly. The ticking noise of TK's desk clock doesn't help either. Eventually, after an eternity of staring blankly at the pale ceiling, dawn arrives. Time to get a move on.

More agonizing time passes as he waits for everyone. One by one, they show. Matt first, followed by Yolei and Cody. Davis, Ken, and Sora show up around the same time while Joe then Izzy show up last. During the wait for everyone to show up, when the new cast of digidestined showed up, TK told them all about what he thought and the plan. Davis was especially shocked to hear about Kari but like the rest, agreed to helping take her down somehow.

Once everyone has gathered, TK brings them all to his room. He unlocks the gate. There is a brief pause, a brief moment where TK swallows a lump in his throat, before he allows a bright, white light to the digital world. The computer takes them to an arid, rocky terrain. Particles of sand and stone kick up as everyone takes their steps. Only a few large rock formations provide cover. If Kari is anywhere near here, it will be hard for her to hide. Hopefully this means the digital world is on their side.

First order of business that needs to attend to. Gathering everyone's digimon. Sora, Izzy, and Joe all are missing theirs. Agumon needs to be located as well if this plan is going to work. Least they got all day.

During their search a thought comes to TK's mind. Even they are able to find Agumon to use to lure out the Digimon Empress, who she even come out with such a large group of people and digimon? If she is out for more digimon to control, maybe she would come. However, if she has learned her lesson from being cocky before and it was a one time thing, then there is no way she is going to come to appear in a place like this with everyone.

 _One step at a time, TK. Making yourself all worked up. Breathe._

Trudging around for who knows how long, the heat seems to have warped time sometimes it passes quickly sometimes slowly, colorful blurs appear to form near the rocks. Veemon has found Biyomon and Gomamon while Patamon has located Tentomon and Agumon. Sora, Izzy, and Joe bolt towards their partners, not caring at all for the heat burning in their lungs as they run. Once together, human and digimon embrace each other after years apart.

TK turns his attention to Agumon. The small, orange digimon looks longingly at the embraces with misty eyes before walking over to a lonesome Matt. Matt gives Agumon a high five and gives him a small rub on the head.

Once everyone has caught up with one another and everyone is caught up in the plan, their attention is turned to looking for the digimon empress. The vast landscape does not offer much other than a mirage.

Another scan shows that there are no dark towers in the area. Everyone can get a better scan up in the skies. TK can use Pegasusmon in case towers do show up but between him, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, and Yolei's and Cody's armor digivolutions they all should be able to gain an aerial view.

TK informs Sora and Izzy of his idea before telling the others. Yolei and Davis give TK a questioning look wondering what he means, having only ever known armor digivolution. Cody seems to have an idea about it after seeing what happened to Gabumon.

"I can evolue Wormmon. His champion level can fly and can carry people," Ken tells him.

"Great."

Biyomon, Tentomon, and Wormmon all transform into their champion levels. Biyomon into a large, fiery orange bird, Tentomon into a scary looking, huge blue insect, and Wormmon into a humanoid, green bug named Stingmon.

Davis and Yolei stare at the new digimon in awe, wide eyed. Cody can't keep his eyes away either, seeing an actual evolution to a higher level than a forced one. Davis slowly turns his head to TK, pointing at the digimon.

"Can Veemon do that?" He questions.

"Yeah. I'm sure he can, everyone should be able to. It's just a matter of figuring out how and when not around those towers," TK answers.

Davis looks back at the others, mouth agape with his friends. Once the shock is passed, those who can be used for the plan evolue. Everyone hops onto a digimon and take off to the skies. Only those who took to their armorevolution stay up high in case of dark towers suddenly appearing.

It takes some time before the group find large rock formations. As the grow in size the outline of several dark towers take shape. Everyone lands before their digimon are forced to devolve.

With much of the group forced on foot their search becomes slow going. Ken armor digivolves Wormmon into Bucchiemon as they search on the ground. It does not take long before something is found. Rather, before something finds _them._

Barely a warning is given before a Blackweregarurumon charges out of the corner of one of the formations. He quickly launches an attack against his friend, unaware and unable to tell it is them. He just misses everyone as they jump out of the way. Blackweregarurumon snarls, baring his teeth, as the sand kicks up from his attack.

TK finds his footing from dodging the attack. He searches around, attempting to find the digimon empress anywhere. He sees the others scramble to launch a counter attack. Joe and Izzy are holding back Matt by his arms. TK's brother is shouting curses at them, telling them to let go to try and talk to his partner.

TK's eyes scan and scan. No signs of another lifeform is around. Every digimon is fighting to keep Blackweregarurumon away. Their attacks only just faze him. He seems to be toying with the others. Letting them attack him, only to brush it off. The digimon empress is just messing with everyone now, showing that she has the upperhand and doesn't care.

He has had it. TK has had it with the running around, being messed with, wondering if his gut is right, and seeing his brother lose his temper in his pain of losing his partner. He has had it with all of the digimon empress' games. This has to end, now.

TK cups his hands around his mouth and shouts. "HEY! DIGIMON EMPRESS! I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE. COME OUT! OR ARE YOU A COWARD?!"

Emotions are driving him now. He refuses to use Kari's name. Not until he gets a better look, not until she shows. He stomach twists as the thought of Kari truly being the empress. He has to know, he wants to be wrong. He _has_ to be wrong.

When no one shows their face, he shouts again. "WHAT? DON'T WANT TO SEE AGUMON AGAIN? I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT ANY HARM TO HIM! JUST COME OUT AND FACE US UNLESS YOU REALLY ARE SCARED!"

TK's taunts seem to work. Bruised ego maybe? Or she just wants him to shut up. Whatever the cause, the digimon empress appears almost out of thin air. Even though the shades that hide her face, TK can feel her eyes burning into him as she stares.

"Glad you finally can join us," TK says. He wonders where he is finding this snarkiness.

She does not answer. She only continues to glare at him, ready to fight him if need be. Part of TK is open to the offer but he knows better. He rather confront her other ways. But neither get a chance to do anything.

Both have neglected to pay attention around them. A blast from someone in the heat of battle has missed their target and lands between the digidestined and the Digimon Empress. TK, Davis, Yolei, and Izzy are knocked off their feet as well as the digimon empress.

TK coughs, waving away sand dust from his face. His hands and arms sting. Definitely cut them up. As the air becomes clear, he looks around. Davis is helping Yolei up and Izzy is gaining his surroundings again. Sweeping his eyes around, TK's heart sinks to the bottom of his stomach when he finds the digimon empress.

She is on her hands and knees, clutching the right side of her head. Her dark hoodie has fallen down, revealing her short, chestnut color hair. In the blast, her glasses have been knocked off. Her dark brown eyes have yet to notice TK's stare.

"It really is you," TK gulps. He can feel his throat tightening. Sand runs through his fingers as he curls them together. "K-Kari…"

* * *

 **Heh...Yeah**

 **Anyway still shooting for finishing up some chapters to go on hitaus in a few weeks I still have some queued up so we are good for now. But yeah dont got much else to say other than that. Once I get those chapters are finished I'll announce that date of the hitaus but for now we should be okay and I will see you next week.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Fallen Digidestined

**Kari**

Her ears ring from the blast. Kari clutches the side of her head, trying to calm the high pitched noise. That was too close for comfort. Who the heck even was that from?

Kari groans. She can feel a cut on her forehead. It stings along with a good part of the rest of her body. Damn TK and his shouting. She had enough of it and wanted to get him to stop. Bad idea. Wait…

Kari spreads her fingers open, reaching her nose. Nothing there. She feels nothing on top her head either. Her eyes widen and she looks towards the others. Everyone is staring at her. Davis has frozen helping Yolei up, who is half off the ground while looking at her. The older digidestined stay where they stand, mouth hung open all but for Sora, who covers her own mouth with her hands.

Her eyes then fall on TK. He has yet to get up from the blast. His light blue eyes don't move from her own. His eyebrows furrow and he wears the face of someone who watch a dog get kicked. TK opens his mouth to speak but no words come out.

Kari's cover has been completely blown.

A curse she has heard her parents speak enters her mind over and over head. This isn't good. Everything she has worked for for these past three years now are in jeopardy. Bad enough with the meddling, now this.

Kari can feel her heart racing in her chest and her breathing staggers. Her hands shake and she fumbles to her feet which have become like jello. Everything tells her to bolt from the situation but if she does, TK calling her a coward will only be true. Like a deer in headlight, Kari finds it impossible to move.

Finally, someone breaks the silence. "Why?" Sora's voice shakes. Kari turns her gaze to the older girl. Sora always acted as an older sister to Kari and cared for her a lot when her brother died. She was one of the last people to stop reaching out when Kari cut everyone out of her life. Kari doesn't answer. Her mouth has gone dry.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora pushes. "Why are you harming the digital world like this? This isn't like you."

"I-" Kari starts. _Why can't I speak?_

"Give me back Weregarurumon, Kari!" Matt shouts. "You know this is wrong! What would Tai think if he saw you doing this? Far from happy I bet!"

This snaps something inside Kari hearing Matt speak Tai's name. She straightens her posture and stares down Matt. "Why the heck would you care?" She growls. "So _what_ if he wouldn't be happy? He _isn't_ here! You are and he isn't."

The battle around her has ceased. Blackweregarurumon waits patiently for his master to give another command. All other digimon catch their breath as they watch their partners intensely.

"Then why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to help the digital world?" TK asks, finally standing to his feet. "Why are you harming it?"

"Why shouldn't I? Don't listen, do you? This world took away my brother. It gave me him back once for a day before taking him away. He promised to come back and when he did, what happened? I was told to shoot my brother to stop what came from this world and he died! Why do you think I am doing this! It made my life hell, so I am going to do the same."

"This isn't right! You shouldn't be doing this!" Izzy shouts.

"I really don't care if I should or shouldn't. I'll never get Tai back, he's gone forever. Someone has to pay for his death. Someone has to answer to it. I'm going to make sure of it one way or another and you will not stop me."

Without another word, Kari places her fingers in her mouth and whistles. Blackweregarurumon's ear flick up. In a flash he is back to attacking the others. Everyone scatters, barely missing being hit or captured. Everyone knows that there is no way they can beat him, they can only just barely hold him back.

"How does it feel, Matt?" Kari says, a hint of laughter in her voice. "To have someone you love just out of reach and being used for someone else's gain?"

"Kari…" Matt mutters, unable to believe his ears.

"Let him go!" TK shouts.

"You going to do something about it, TK? Or are you gonna just gonna do nothing like usual?"

This gets right under his skin. He threatens to move towards her when Gatomon jumps out from the rocks and lands between them. Her paws outstretched to face TK. "Don't come near her."

"You too? Didn't you have enough of this with Myotismon?" TK asks.

Gatomon twitches at the comment but refuses to back down. She refuses to let any harm come to her partner no matter who she has aligned herself with. "I suggest you leave. You're outmatched!"

It is true. Like before, Blackweregarurumon has knocked everyone down to their In-training stage. Between his strengthen as an Ultimate level digimon and no one wanting to harm their friend, it is an easy win. Kari calls him off on his attack yet he stays on guard.

"Get out or I will force you out," Kari states. Her arm sticks out, waiting to give her minion the order to unleash his wrath once more. "I am not going to play around anymore."

"I hoped that you were not her. I was hoping it was someone else. Someone that I didn't have a connection to-some stranger that I would not know their name or past. I still want to hold onto that hope that you are still in there. That there still is some light inside of you," TK says. He takes a step forward. "This can't be you."

"The Kari you knew died a long time ago."

She drops a faintly shaking arm down. Blackweregarurumon throws a powerful bunch down at the ground. Sand, rubble, and dust are thrown back up into the air, creating a large opaque cloud covering everything in sight. Kari uses this moment to escape while the others are driven out by their former friend. She summons an Airdramon from air above. It quickly comes to it's master's aid and scoops her and Gatomon away from the battlefield.

The Airdramon does not stop until they each the edge of grassland. The second her feet touch the ground, Kari begins to pace. What to do, what to do. By now, hopefully, the others are fleeing back to the real world. There is no way she herself can go back now that they know her identity. Without a doubt, they will show up at her house or stalk her around. Kari would not put it past them that to attempt to stop her in the real world. There is no way she can return home.

Kari pauses in her pace. She is now trapped in the world she wants to erase. Trapped with no escape. She is sure that a Scubamon or two watched everything play out. They will be reporting back to Dragomon, telling them what has occurred. The Scubamon probably are taking delight in Kari's reveal. Dragomon told her never to allow this to happen. She can only imagine what they will do to her now. At best, keep a Scubamon around her all the time. At worse, send her back to the dark ocean.

Kari buries her face in her hands, thinking of what to do next. If she can act fast enough maybe Dragomon will go easy on her. What could work? She could look for more eggs. There are three missing still. Yeah that can work. What else? She still would need to figure out how to completely keep TK and the others at bay. With the success of the dark spiral on Weregarurumon, more are on the way.

She can make a whole army of powerful digimon to command at her bidding. Kari still would need to place up dark towers to tear into the digital world and allow for a stable passage between the two worlds. That is what will allow Dragomon to finally come and take over. The rings and spirals are for obedient digimon.

Kari needs to act as fast as she can now. The others will come after her with everything they have. She needs to stay on top of them. Now forced to stay in the digital world, she can. Every hour she is awake she can do something. No need to worry about school or her partners telling her to go to bed or dragging her out to do something. She can do whatever she pleases whenever she wants.

A sudden laugh comes over Kari. It's not a happy laugh or a nervous one. It's high pitched and unsteady. Gatomon jerks at the off putting sound.

Her cover being blown is a blessing in disguise. Now that she can no longer return home she can finish what she started. There is nothing TK or the others can do about it. Dragomon will forget all about this or not care if she shows them this is a good thing. She survived once in this world, she can do it again.

"Kari?" Gatomon cautiously says.

Kari frees her face, her laughter starting to fade out. "We are either seriously screwed or this is the best thing that has ever happened, Gatomon. No one can stop us now. For once I can thank TK for something. Oh, they are all in for a surprise next time the come in. Everyone is."

"What are you going on about?"

"We are staying. There is no point of going home now. TK and the others can't do anything about us while they are at school or sleeping away. They'll lose. We finally will have the upper hand."

Kari ignores the worried look on Gatomon's face as she begins to climb back onto Airdamon. If she is going to be staying here for who knows how long now, she should find a place to set up camp. Least for right now. Once that is settled she can start processing with her plan.

* * *

 **TK**

He gasps for air, using a rock as support, as he looks back. Blackweregarurumon is nowhere in sight. He must have faked out everyone with his attack. TK does not want to wait long and see if he is looking for them. However, everyone is out of breath. No need to push right now.

Once his breathing is back to normal, TK's gaze turns to his friends. Half stand, half lay on the ground. No one knows what to do.

"Well that was a complete failure to save Matt's partner," Yolei says.

"I don't know how we can possibly beat her when she has such a powerful digimon," Cody adds on.

"Are we _not_ going to talking about the fact Kari is the empress! TK's gut was right. She was right under our noses the whole time," Davis says, sadness in his voice. "I can't believe it."

"I don't think anyone who knew her can. It doesn't make sense she would fall this low," Joe tells the others.

TK feels eyes starting to look at him, seeking what to do next. He looks away, not wanting the burden. He has no clue what to do. He didn't think this far ahead when he told everyone his thoughts. Even if he did have a plan there is not much anyone can do right now other than go home, defeated. He takes another look out at the vast landscape. Nothing out there but a haunting memory.

There is an audible sigh before Ken speaks. "I think we all should go home right now. Rest and come back when we have time to sit on everything. It's dangerous anyway."

Everyone slowly nod their heads. No one has anything to add as they stand up and gather their thoughts. TK is the last to move. When he gets back home TK says goodbye to his brother and the rest of the old gang. Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody linger by the doorway.

"You guys going to be okay?" Cody asks, looking at TK and Davis. Both boys stare at the ground. TK is the first to shift his gaze up.

"I guess. Just a lot to take in. It is one thing to think about it but it is another thing to be proven."

"She sat in the same row as me...So close…" Davis mutters.

"How close did she live?" Yolei asks.

"Other side of town, if i remember correctly. Why?" TK looks at her. He pauses for a moment. "Wait. You think she would be home? After what happened and us knowing it's her?"

Yolei shrugs. "Who knows. Worth a shot, isn't?"

"I guess so. Though I don't think we all should go. Too many people."

"You, Yolei, and Cody should go. You three live close together. Davis and I can meet up later." Ken states.

"That sounds like a plan...Sorry..." TK pinches his nose. "I just want to be alone for right now."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow then?" Cody asks.

"Yeah. See ya guys later."

TK gives them a wave goodbye before shutting and locking the door. Tokomon follows closely behind him as he walks back into his room. He says nothing and does nothing other than flopping down on his bed before shutting his eyes. Sleep does not come easy, he tosses and turns in his bed. Seeing Kari controlling Weregarurumon and threatening them replays over and over again in his head. Flashbacks of those moments of Kari in the past flash in his mind, smiling and laughing. Before finally drifting off into an uneasy slumber the last words Kari spoke to him repeat in his head.

 _The Kari you knew died a long time ago._

The next morning TK is slow to wake and dress himself. By the time he is ready and has eaten a little something, it is almost noon. TK knocks on Yolei's and Cody's doors. The two appear after a short while of waiting. When the trio is together, TK guides them to where he remembers Kari's home to be. Barely any talking occurs as they walk. Only small chatter about the day and school work dude tomorrow.

Soon, the gang arrive at Kari's apartment complex. Up the stairs they walk to Kari's floor and search for her last name. They located it near the end. TK takes a deep breath, readying himself for whatever waits behind the door, before ringing the doorbell. The buzz rings out for the few seconds TK's finger presses down on the white button. It dies out when TK moves his hand away.

There is a muffled sound of movement. It is quick paced and sudden, as if whoever is behind the door has been startled. The noise only grows louder and rapid until the door is swung open with force. TK, Yolei, and Cody jerk back. Standing in the doorway is not Kari but an older woman who looks much like her. Mrs. Kamiya.

Despair is written all throughout her body. Her brown eyes are red and puffy, a tissue is crumbled up in her hand, her dark hair lays untied and untidy, and her shoulder slump. The second she sees TK standing on the other side, she reaches out and grabs him by the arms.

TK lets out a surprised noise as his arms are suddenly pinned to his sides. "Mrs. Kamiya! What are-"

"TK, please tell me you have seen Kari. Tell me you know where she is!"

"I...I...What do you mean? Is she not here?"

Yuuko's hands slide off TK's arms. "Of course she isn't…" Yuuko mutters to herself. She meets her forehead with a fist. Her body shakes as she struggles to hold back a wave of feelings. "Why did I get my hopes up for nothing…"

"What do you mean? Mrs. Kamiya? W-What happened?" TK asks.

Yuuko doesn't answer right away. She waves TK and the others in. Slowly, the trio enter Kari's home. Only their footsteps fill the room with noise. TK looks around and sees pictures of a happy family hanging on the wall. Many have Tai smiling widely, Kari near him doing the same. On a table off to the side, TK can spot more photos next to a candle. He looks away.

TK and his friends are guided to the couch. They sit side by side, tense, as Yuuko settles down on the chair in front of them. She takes another moment to gather her thoughts and prevent whatever she is holding back from bursting out.

"I haven't seen Kari all day. I...went to check on her last night. I always do before I go to bed and she wasn't there." Her voice cracks as she speaks. "I told Susumu and we started to search around town. There was nothing. Nothing to tell us where she went...or why she would leave...She just _vanished._

"I know something was going on in the digital world, I saw Gatomon once and I thought to myself...I thought maybe she is in there and will be back soon so I waited while Susumu went out to look but its been hours and..."

She cannot finish her sentence. Yuuko burst into tears, burying her face in her hands to muffle her cries. TK, Yolei, and Cody rush to her side to comfort her some in some way.

"I-I can't lose her also. I can't bear the th-thought of her being gone. I can't do this again...I can't go through the lost of another child. Th-The same age as well...When I saw you I thought...I thought you would know where she was…"

TK rubs her back, not knowing what else to do. He glances up at his friends, seeing if they have any idea. But they only look back with worried looks. No one wants to tell her what her daughter has become. However, it is a far better burden to deal with then thinking both your children are lost forever.

"The truth is, Mrs. Kamiya, we...we _do_ know where she is. It's just…" TK starts. He thinks. "It's just, you wouldn't be happy knowing what she is doing."

Yuuko's head snaps up. She stares right at TK, not moving her wide eyes from him. "TK, if you know where she is tell me. I couldn't care less what she is doing as long as I know she is alive and she can come back to me."

"She's in the digital world. We saw her yesterday. Fought her actually...She is alive, yes, but she is causing harm. We don't know why and wanted to see if on the off chance she was here we could...I really don't know but…" TK trails off. He has no idea where he is going with this.

"My baby girl...She's alive…" More tears roll down her face as she forces herself to gain control of her staggered breathing. "TK. I don't know what is going on, I'll help in anyway I can, but can you promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Bring her home...All of you...Bring Kari home. Whatever she is doing in there, no matter what, please just bring her home safe. It's all I ask. I just want her back in one piece."

"It's a promise."

* * *

 **Kari**

 _As much as Kari fights off sleep, it eventually grabs a hold of her. Like with all her dreams the past almost two months, she's returns to the grey ocean. This time, she must kick and push to stay afloat. The icy water has drawn up to her neck. It does not take long for the sickening laughter of the disembodied entity to be heard. Kari shuts her eyes, not wanting to see Tai. She feels something pull at her legs, dragging her down._

She wakes with a jolt. A small fire dies in front of her and for a moment Kari believes she is with the other digidestined as they fought the Dark Master. She blinks and remembers, no, shes alone. Only Gatomon is with her now. There is no return waiting for her at home.

Kari takes off her jacket and places it over Gatomon for warmth. The cat digimon twitches in her sleep but doesn't wake. Kari pulls her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around them, resting her chin on top as she thinks about what to do next. Anything to ward off her nightmares.

* * *

 **Alright so two very important things! One) I have a date now for the hitaus as I have queued up all the chapters I wanted. Nov 14th. When that day comes I will say more about how long it will be and what not but at least I got a date now.**

 **Two) Next week there will be TWO chapter updates followed by a week of no update. Why? ...Cause chapter 9 is the shortest chapter to date and it was when I had a huge amount of block so it might not be on par with everything else, i tired. So to make up for it you guys get two (the other chapter is short also but not as short as chap 9) but because I want to keep to my schedule, the week after won't have an update so we stay on track. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy~**


	10. Chapter 9: Processing Anew

**TK**

The next day at school becomes the longest day of TK's life. Kari's parents had no choice but file a missing persons case. Unable to explain to everyone where their daughter is and needing something to tell others when they start asking where Kari is, it was the only way. The news of her disappearance spreads like wildfire in the school. Come lunchtime, it is all anyone can talk about.

Chatter about what could have happened fills the air. Some say Kari was kidnapped and they wonder who could have taken her or where it happened. Others, who aren't wrong, say she ran off. They don't know where she could have gone and all their answers aren't correct (such as running to the countryside for some obscure reason). TK, and even Davis, struggle to block out the talks. Neither want to listen what others are theorizing when they cannot speak the truth.

All through the week people talk about Kari while TK and Davis blankly listen to their teacher. Their minds think about what Kari could be doing and what they are gonna doing. Everyone agrees at the moment that it is not a bright idea to enter the digital world unprepared. No one likes the idea, though. They all know that the longer they wait the worse Kari will do.

A few days pass with no idea appearing. Come Friday, nothing has happened. TK waits in the computer room that afternoon with Davis, waiting for everyone else. He absentmindedly rocks back and forth in his chair.

"How bad do you think she made the digital world now?" Davis asks, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I don't want to think about that. Really bad probably," TK answers. He stops his rocking. "I just want to get back in there and do something. Even if it's knocking down a few towers, or heck even free Weregarurumon somehow would be nice."

"What do you think happened to her? Besides the fact Tai died. Do you think that's the only reason or there was something else?"

"There has to be another reason. And I am not saying that to be hopeful. Kari was becoming her old self towards the end of our adventure but then changed. That time between when we left to when we went back again, she changed. Something else must have occured. Did you notice a shift during school? I know you mentioned seeing it but when did you?"

Davis thinks for a moment. "When we started up school again after summer she acted differently which was understandable. Almost everyone knew what happened at that point. She was distant and quiet and would get angry sometimes. She got better but it's wasn't until the start of next year she started to become, what some kids said, an 'ice queen'. By the end of the year she pretty much was how we know her today."

"So it was fairly quick. I wonder what could have happened."

"You think she is acting alone?"

"Good question. No I don't. I doubt she has been able to do all this damage by herself."

TK looks computer screen. "She had to have help and is still getting it. We should investigate."

"You think that's a smart idea?"

"Better than doing nothing. We just have to be sneaky about it."

Shortly after, Cody, Yolei, and Ken arrive and are told of the plan. A risky mission but finally at least they can attempt something to stop Kari.

The second they get onto the digital world, the group of friends lay low as they walk. They and their digimon watch their step, careful not to snap a branch. They keep their eyes open and everyone takes and area to watch as they walk.

No one finds Kari, Gatomon, or controlled digimon. What do they find are peaks of many towers appearing over the treeline. All around they are. Kari has gone all out.

"Why would she need more towers if she has those spirals?" Ken whispers.

"Maybe she wants to make sure everyone knows she is in charge? Like, she just wants to impose more fear onto everyone," Yolei suggests.

"Maybe."

TK looks up at the cold tower. Could that be the only reason why she still has them. The dark spirals alone sends chills down his spine; more than the towers ever did.

Wandering around is long and boring. Nothing noteworthy. A few times the group is almost spotted by lower leveled digimon but never are caught. Everyone is about to give up and go home. They haven't found anything yet and there is no real trace of Kari anywhere.

That is until TK bumps into someone. Yolei has stopped in the middle of her trek through the forest. TK opens his mouth to say something when something catches the corner of his eye. Something shimmer. He snaps his head around to gain a better look but then finds nothing.

"D-Did...Was there something there?" TK asks.

"I didn't see anything," Davis says.

"Yolei?"

TK gives the older girl a small nudge. She breaks out of a trace and looks at TK.

"Did you see that?" She asks, oblivious to the fact this was already asked.

"I only caught a glimpse. What did you see?" TK replies.

"Something dark. Like, it looks like the digital world. A forest and everything but it was all _grey_. No color at all. And I felt a cold wind when I looked at it. But the thing was, it looked like someone tore into the digital world, it was just a patch of grey before it reverted back to color."

"What is there another world besides the digital world?" Davis curiously asks.

"That could be possible. We already have the digital world who knows what else there is?" Ken states.

"Whatever it is, I don't have a good feeling about it." Yolei says

* * *

 **Kari**

Kari loses track of time quickly. She knows it has been a short time stuck in the digital world but she does know how many days it has been. Her first few days and nights Kari found uneventful. They blur together into a single long memory. It is not until the fourth or fifth day, she assumes, that something occurs.

Kari fiddles around with a dark spiral, wondering who to use it in next. Ultimate level digimon are hard to come by and not every digimon has an ultimate she could evolve to like with Gabumon. Gatomon sits up in a tree above her, looking out for anything suspicious when she perks up. The sound of her shuffling on the branch causes Kari to look up. The cat digimon looks left.

Kari follows her gaze. She flinches at the sight of the one eyed Scubamon staring at her. The dark spiral in her hands falls to the ground. A smaller, uninjured Scubamon stares behind them.

"Hello, girl," The one eyed Scubamon says, teeth bare in a smile.

"What do you want? I'm doing much more than what's being asked," Kari says back, hoping that they don't pick up on the fear in her voice.

"That is what the master wants to know. They took notice to how you are moving so swiftly. We have eyes all over, do not forget, and one of us saw what happened. Needless to say, master was not happy

"So how have you been doing all this then when those children know who you are, hm? Staying in the digital world are you now?"

"Yes, I am. Call it a blessing in disguise. Now I can do more and you can stop complaining about it risking forever to get through the worlds. Didn't Dragomon want me to hurry up? I am now."

"Oh, yes yes. They do. They were thinking about punishment for letting your identity be known but they to have the same sentiment you do. That does not mean, however, you are off the hook."

"What do you mean?"

"We are gonna watch you and make sure you don't mess everything up again!" The smaller Scubamon pipes up, quite eager to speak. They quite down when they receive a dark look for the other Scubamon.

"Tch." Kari does not like this news as all. She knew, yes, eyes where always on her but hearing she now is going to definitely have two Scubamon watching her makes her sick. Everything she does now will be monitored like a hungry hawk. Can she every catch a break?

"Do not look so glum. As long as you do not step a toe out of line and keep up this good work we shall not bother you." The one eyed Scubamon tells her. "Now there is some work that we must attend to but do not be fooled, we are the two entrusted to watch you but others are out there. We will be back later."

The one eyed Scubamon leaves first, darting into the bushes. The smaller one lingers, still staring at her, before they follows their friend.

Kari stays frozen where she is for a moment before bending over to pick up the spiral. "Course they are gonna be watching the hell out of me. One more screw up and...ugh I am such an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot, Kari," Gatomon reassures. She climbs down the tree to join her partner down on the ground. "Even if they are watching you, I have better eyesight than them. I'll protect you."

Kari doesn't respond. She is well aware Gatomon will do anything for her and Dragomon once threatened her when she didn't listen, they harmed Gatomon. She won't let that happen again. Never again will she let someone she cares about be harmed or killed, not if she can stop it. Kari gets Gatomon a small rub on the head before walking off.

She has no idea where she is going, no goal. Back to work it is, finding new places to put up the towers and capturing any digimon that crosses her path. She becomes so caught up in her work she does not notice, or care about, the portals quickly appearing and disappearing around her.

* * *

 **A/N in next chapter**


	11. Chapter 10: Push Back

_Slight warning, the later half of the chapter gets a bit darker_

* * *

 **TK**

Time passes. Some good things occur. More eggs where found. New digivolutions mean a new chance to fight back. While the same level as before, these new powers have aided a lot in taking down towers and destroying rings and spirals, the latter which has become more common.

With all the ups of new evolutions and starting to fight back, there are still downs. Kari's iron grip has loosened, yes, but still stays tight. TK and the others visit her mother and father when they can and it's always disheartening to give them the same news of Kari remaining in the digital world. Their worried faces stay in TK's mind even as he sleeps.

Kids soon stopped talking about Kari. Whisper still occur but most have put their focus back on their studies or sports or whatever else there is. Least TK can add that to a plus.

Two things stay in TK's mind. One, Weregarurumon is still being held captive by Kari and nothing seems to be working. Maybe now with the new armor evolution they can take her on. He hopes so. Matt has become irritable with the lost of his partner. TK can't blame him but it doesn't help their situation.

Two, those rips, as everyone has started to call them, are more frequent. They still only last a few moments at best but are scary nonetheless. Are these a part of Kari's plan for the digital world? Or is something else going on that she doesn't know herself.

God so much to think about.

"Hey, look," Cody says.

TK shakes thoughts out of his head. He turns his attention to where Cody points. Another rip in the digital world, though, this one is new looking. The outline of the circle is clearer and does not fizzle out at all. The grey world inside shows a village near a beach.

It stays for almost thirty seconds before disappearing.

"They are lasting longer. I don't like that," TK states.

"If we could learn when and where they are appearing and time how long it takes for one to appear we could then see what that place is," Ken says.

"Or we can figure out how to stop it first. I rather not worry about someone being trapped in a place we don't know. I get the feeling that place is far less friendly than the digital world."

"We better do that fast or we might not have a digital world left," Davis points out.

"Right now, let's just keep an eye on it. Don't forget our plan today. Hit her hard and get Gabumon back," TK says.

They push on, walking through rocky hills before resting on a large boulder. TK pulls a map out of his bag and spreads it cross the rock. Marks of where the gang has found and knocked down towers appear on the map while other areas where it is known to have many are left untouched. Right now they are smacked in the middle of those untouched area.

Dates are scribbled on the map as well. There are dates of when areas gain large amount of towers. The gang uses this in hopes of tracking Kari. So far not much have come out of it. The rest of the dates on the map are when everyone as seen a rip. TK writes down today on the paper.

He takes a look up and sees towers in varying distances around him. They have to be connected, the towers and rips.

"Hey! I think I see something!" Davis shouts.

TK looks up from the map. He finds Davis waves from the other side of the boulder at him to get his attention before point behind him. TK turns his head around. The wide open area leaves a lot for the eyes to find. TK can make out a figure near some towers. It stands on its hind legs and has a large, beastish body.

"You think that is Weregarurumon? Or some other digimon?" Davis asks.

"Only one way to find out. You guys ready? We gotta go for an all out." TK says. He gathers up the map and stuffs it into his bag before standing to his feet.

Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Ken nod in unison. Davis and Yolei transforms their digimon into their new armor evolutions. Raidramon, a dog like beast with black armor, and Shurimon, a samurai like digimon with sharp hands and feet. Cody uses his first egg to evolule Armadillomon as his other egg is useless on land. TK and Ken follow Cody with their evolution. Ready to fight, they all set off towards the figure, moving as fast as they can in hopes of reaching them before they leave.

As they draw closer, they slow down and hid themselves in the new brush that has appeared. When close enough to get a better imagine, TK and the others peak their heads around their cover to look. Sure enough, Davis was right. Blackweregarurumon is prowling some dark towers. While not in sight, Kari has to be somewhere near. No way she is going to let Blackgarurumon go so easily. Everyone has to be careful and act quick if they wish to free Matt's partner.

"Okay, so we have to wait for the right moment to strike. Wait until he has his back turned or is distracted," TK whispers.

"Why not both? Have someone distract him and get his back to turn so the others can attack then?" Yolei quietly replies.

"You really want to risk that?"

"I'll do it. Raidramon is quick. He can get out of the way fast and distract him fast enough for you guys to lay an attack. Maybe if I am lucky I can get Kari to appear if I annoy Weregarurumon enough," Davis says.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt again," TK tells him.

"Don't worry about me, I got this. Come on Raidramon, let's go!"

Davis hops onto his digimon and bolts out of the brush, shouting at Blackweregarurumon to get his attention. It works. Blackweregarurumon pursues Davis and Raidramon around the towers. Davis eventually leads him away from the tower and keeps his back turned to the others. When there is no signs of him turning around, they pounce.

The blast of everyone's sudden attack at once throws Blackweregarurumon off his feet. He staggers back up and swipes at them, almost catching TK and Pegasusmon in his attack. Luckily, the two are able to dodge just in time and only feel the wind hit them.

No one backs down in their fight. Each digimon put all their might in their attacks, hoping to one up their attackers. TK and the others attack one after the other, hoping to slow him down and open a chance to destroy the dark spiral around his arm. Meanwhile, Blackweregarurumon uses all his might in his punches and kicks to knock down the other digimon.

As the gang start to gain the upper hand, Shurimon wrapping his arms around Blackweregaurumon's own arm to allow for an blast at the spiral, he is struck by a sudden fast force to the head. He lets go of Blackweregarurumon and stumbles back. A white blur takes shape as it lands between the opposing forces. Gatomon. Shortly after, Kari steps out.

She looks worse for wear after all this time. Dark circles under her eyes for possible lack of sleep. She seems not to care her hair has become messier and even longer. She has a slight stagger as she walks, her body is doing it's best not to pass out. Still, she has a look of fighting and annoyance written on her face.

"Back off or this will be painful," Gatomon says.

"Give me back Matt's partner, Kari!" TK shouts

"Like I'd listen to you. Why are you even bothering to try. It's no use. You can't keep up with me and you know it," Kari replies.

"We will see about that." TK looks at Gatomon. "Why are you doing this anyway? You have a choice. You don't have to keep doing this you know."

"Leave her out of this," Kari snaps back.

"Choice or not, I am not going to let any of you hurt Kari even if that means fighting you guys," Gatomon replies, ignoring Kari.

She says nothing else before jumping up and launching an attack at her former friends. They jump away. Great, now they have to battle two high leveled digimon.

Their focus becomes split. Whenever someone gets close to Blackweregarurumon, Gatomon blocks their attacks. The battle begins to wear down everyone but no one wants to give up. Not yet. Not when they are so close to freeing their friend.

Finally, Shurimon is able to knock Gatomon away and with the help of Bucchiemon, keeps her away from Blackweregarurumon. In those moments of keeping Gatomon away, attention is turned to destroying the dark spiral. After a long time of imprisonment, the force of the rest of gang's attacks finally frees Weregarurumon. He reverts back to his In-training mode form, Tsunomon. The smaller digimon groans but doesn't move, too tired to do anything.

"Why you," Kari growls. Beyond any logic, she starts to move towards the others but is stopped when Gatomon, who managed to escape Shurimon and Bucchiemon, bites down on her pant legs and tugs her back.

"Don't," She says though the fabric.

Kari freezes for a moment before pulling her leg out of Gatomon's mouth. Still, she listens but turns her attention back at TK and the others, all still with their armored digimon. "You know you're still to late. I don't need him anymore."

"What are you even talking about? Too late for what?" Ken asks.

"Take a look around you. You haven't seen what has been happening? Soon this place will be overtaken and be lost and forgotten about. You can't stop it. Why not quit while you're ahead?"

"So you really are causing all these rips or portals or whatever to open up! This is how you are going to get back at the digital world? By _ending_ it?" Davis shouts.

"Exactly. And you can either watch it burn or leave now."

"So you're just going to stay here and do that? You know you're parents are worried sick about you," TK tells her. "They are wondering when you are coming home. I'm not leaving until I stop you from destroying the digital world. That, and I made a promise to your mom I'd bring you home."

Kari jerks back at the thought of her parents. TK swears he can see her eyes shine with hints of tears. What type, he does not know.

"Then you're out of luck. I'm not returning home and you can't stop me. I'll end this place and everyone and thing who stays in my way."

"I'll like to see you try."

Kari scoffs and is about to retort when a new rip opens up. Everyone's eyes quickly fall to it, looking at the large hole between the worlds. It is the same picture as before but it is a long enough distraction for Kari to slip away.

"Great, she got away," Cody sighs.

"We can deal with her later. We got one thing we came here to do done," Yolei says. She walks over and picks up Tsunomon, who mumbles something has he is picked up. He does not stir from his slumber as Yolei brings him to TK. "Your brother will be happy to finally have his partner back."

"Yeah, he will be," TK says with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Davis asks.

"She's unhinged. We need to stop her and soon before she does something even more stupid. Empress or not, we can't let her hurt the digital world or herself."

"We'll find a way to save her," Ken says, placing a hand on TK's shoulder. "One step at a time, though."

"Right, right. I just...nevermind. If you all are up to it, let's see if we can knock down some towers before we leave."

* * *

 **Kari**

"What has gotten into you, Kari?" Gatomon asks. Kari does not stop her stride. Gatmon grumbles and jumps ahead of Kari, stopping her in her tracks. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Kari asks.

"It is not like you to just blurt out stuff like that. I thought you were trying to be more careful not to make the Scubamon and Dragomon think you're at risk of screwing up. They aren't going to like that you know."

"So what? At this point it is only a matter of time before the portals start to stabilize and grow big enough for them to take over. Why do they have to worry"

Kari walks passed Gatomon and starts to pace. "Sure, I've lost my most powerful digimon but there are others out there and the spirals are working just fine! Unless some miracle happens with TK and the others, I doubt they can stop us at this rate. What are they going to do, huh? Threaten me more?"

"Exactly," A cold voice says.

A shiver is sent down Kari's spine before she turns around. It's the same Scubamon as before. The smaller of the two has Gatomon pinned under them. They grin widely as Gatomon struggles beneath them. The one eyed Scubamon, the one who spoke, has their harpoon pointed at Gatomon's neck, ready to fire at anytime.

"Kari…" Gatomon struggles to speak under the weight of the other digimon.

"Now what was this about not caring what we think? Or how everything is just fine and dandy?" The one eyed Scubamon asks.

"Don't hurt her, please," Kari begs.

"I will not. Least, not yet. You know the deal and you know why we are here. Messed up again it seems with Weregarurumon. Sure, you got a good run with him but where does that leave you now? When you are so close to finishing our goal?"

"What else am I supposed to do? I am doing everything as fast as I can! And for what? You have to put a lot of those towers up just for a portal to open! Least I got this far while I have been trapped here."

"Yet this is the part where in stories, the villain fails. Am I wrong? They think they have won, they think everything is on their side and they cannot possibly lose. But then the unsung hero comes and proves them otherwise. We will not let that happen. We _cannot_ let that happen."

They press the harpoon harder against Gatomon's neck. She flinches but refuses make a noise and give them any sort of satisfaction. The one eyed Scubamon continues.

"So are you going to be a good little girl and listen? Or are you going to allow everything you love to be taken away from you again?"

Kari doesn't answer. Rather, she looks away and half growls, half sighs as he loosens her body. He didn't realize how tense she had become until she resigned herself to the Scubamon. The digimon grins as it removes their weapon from Gatomon's neck. The other Scubamon does not move off of her quiet yet.

"That's a good girl. Next time you screw up we will not go so easy. Understand?" The one eyed Scubamon says. Kari simply nods. "Good. Time to leave now."

"We'll be watching you, don't forget. Never gonna take our eyes off ya," The other Scubamon says as they step off Gatmon. The two digimon back away, the smaller of the two doing as promise and keeping their eyes locked onto Kari until they disappear into the darkness.

Once they are gone, Kari rushes over to Gatomon. The digimon coughs and rubs her neck before her partner wraps her arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kari. They caught us both off guard. It's okay."

"I won't let them hurt you. Not again. Never again. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you. They will get what they want one way or another and I'll stop TK and the others."

"Kari…" Gatomon can hear a tone shift in her voice. One much darker than she has ever heard before.

"Everyone will pay for what they have done, one way or another," Kari whispers. As she lets go of Gatomon and stands, neither she or her partner notice a dark glow emitting coming from Kari's pocket.

* * *

 **like i said, this would be a double update cause...this is when writer's block hit me hard...Chapter 9 isn't the best and if i _have_ to take a hit, i'll take it there. Trust me, I _tried_ my hardest but I just had to move on if nothing was gonna work. So to make up for it, i'm posting this chapter as well. Now because of this and for other reasons, the next update will not be until Oct 31st. Reasons**

 **Again, sorry if there was a dip hopefully it won't happen again. Anyway like I said before the next few chapters will be a bit darker in tone. This story already was kind of dark but it's gonna get darker in a way. So be warned.**


	12. Chapter 11: Darkness Falls

**Kari**

Kari knows they are going to be back soon. Time is short on what she should do. She has a plan, but it's stupid. Risky even. But it is all she can think of. Long as she times everything right, she won't be there for too long.

She waits for near a batch of towers for a portal to open. It does not take long for one to appear. Kari takes a long inhale, afraid to take the first step. _It has to be done,_ she tells herself. A moment of hesitation passes before she takes the first step.

Any color she has on her body fades away to grey as she steps on the sandy ground. Every inch of her body tells her to flee and go back before the portal closes but she keeps moving. If she stops she will never make it far.

Kari turns away from the beach. She keeps her eyes from the ocean as she heads off to the vanct town. Innsmouth. Not much life lives in here. Most buildings are in varying states of decay. Some only have broken windows and cracks through the stone while others look like a gust of wind can tip them over. Kari stays on the pathway, trying to remember what building they are in.

It has been so long since the last time she was here physically. Her dreams always send her here, least to the ocean. She forgot how the town has a hint of rotten fish in the air or the eeriness of no sound that surrounds the area. Kari picks up the pace. She wants to get out of here.

With no one else around currently, thoughts start to enter her mind. Mostly that of her parents. She has been doing a good job of keeping them out of her mind. They enter once in a while but she always has managed to shake them away by become busy. Now she can't. She didn't even think about them and how they would react when she ran away. Now she knows. If it wasn't for TK, they would probably think she's dead. They would have probably thought they lost another child.

Kari slaps the side of her face. She can't show emotions right now. She can't show weakness in front of them. They will eat that up and use it against her. But the thoughts keep on coming. As much as she has been pushing them away these last three years, she still misses them. Misses the warmth of her home and bed, misses her dad telling horrible jokes to try and cheer her up, she even misses her mother's cooking of all things. She took it all for granted just like Tai.

"Stop crying," Kari tells herself. She wipes away the tears from her face. This places messes with you, eats you from the inside out. Kari wants to get out of here as soon as possible. She needs to get out. She needs to find Daemon.

Finally, she locates a large building. Most of the windows are broken and dark vines wrap around the edges. Kari pushes open the half hanging door and enters the room. Dust kicks up as she steps across the floor board. She waves it away before speaking.

"I know you are here. Come out. I need your help."

A creek echos through the barren room. Kari looks up and sees a large, winged digimon standing on a platform above her. Their face is hidden in dark robes. All she can make out of their face are shining, cold eyes.

"The former digidestined of light. I did not expect you here. What do I owe the pleasure for your visit?"

"I need your help," Kari tells them. Somehow she manages not to stutter her words. She feels her hands become clammy and her heart beating in her throat. _Stay calm, Kari. You can do this. You need to do this._

"And what would that be entailing?"

"You want the same thing as Dragomon, right? You know that I am trying to make that happen and I am close to it. But the other digidestined are putting everything at risk. I can only do so much and they are growing stronger and stronger each day.

"I need your aid. I need other digimon to keep the others away. Without your help, no one is going to be getting out of here anytime soon. I know you cannot leave yet but if I can get some aid then everything will go according to plan."

Daemon thinks for a moment. They float down the the stairs and across the floor before stopping a foot away from Kari. They stare at her for a moment, judging if she has any hidden motives. They start to circle her. Kari feels their hot breathe on her neck.

"Dragomon has told me much about you and what has occurred. It does help that Scubamon and Bakemon love to talk to each other. I am aware of the troubles you are facing and I am willing to allow some Bakemon to aid you. Be warned, sometimes I even have trouble controlling them. But tell me this first, what do you plan on using them for? I like to know what my subjects are doing."

"Champion level digimon are on par with their armor. If lots of them are around they could be overwhelmed. And Bakemon can take the forms of anyone or anything they like, right? Intimation is just as powerful as attacking," Kari states.

"I see. Then I will give word to one of the Bakemon here. They will leave and tell the others and meet you in the digital world."

"Thank you." Kari begins to walk away when Daemon's voice fills the room again.

"Don't think I am not keeping an eye on you. I will not be happy if you fail either. Don't disappoint us or there will be consequence."

Kari swallows a newly formed lump in her throat. "I won't."

She says nothing else as she leaves the building. She makes it halfway through the town before her anxiety catches up with her. Worse than ever. She leans on a wooden fence, her body now heavy. Her breathing comes out sharp and ragged. Uncomfortable warmth spreads to every inch of her body. Kari zips open her jacket in hopes of cooling down.

More and more thoughts enter her mind. Tai. Her parents. Meeting Dragomon for the first time. Gatomon used as a bargaining chip against her. TK and the others. They all swirl together in her head. They morph into dark creatures, telling her she is going to fail. That she will never complete her task and will stay trapped in the dark ocean. They tell her it was all her fault for Tai's death and that he would blame her for it.

"Stop, please…" Kari says to no one.

Someone is looking down on her. A sudden cool breeze catches Kari's attention. She looks up and sees a portal to the digital world has open up near her. Without a second thought, she dashes over and enters through it. She never thought she would be happy to see the digital world again. So happy in fact part of her wants to kiss the ground.

Instead, she stays where she landed on her hands and knees. The dark thoughts that were spinning around in her head slowly fade away. Remnants of them, however, still linger. Her breathing starts to return to a normal rate while her body cools off.

Her body gives and Kari collapses to the ground. She forgot how draining the dark ocean can be. She forgot what it does to you. More reason never to return there. More reason to fear the place. Hopefully she never has to return.

Kari has no clue when she slipped into unconsciousness, she must have though because one moment she is staring out into the forest and the next, Gatomon is standing by her. Kari shifts up, slowly. Her body still feels like lead and protest her sitting up.

"You okay?" Gatomon asks.

"I'm fine," Kari lies.

"I told you you shouldn't go there alone. It's dangerous."

"And I told you if you came you would end up just like this. Someone had to stay here and be sane."

"So...what happened? What did they say?"

"Daemon is sending some Bakemon. Better than nothing but they should keep the other at bay. Might scare them also. Hopefully."

Kari pushes herself off the ground. Once again, her body rejects the notion. She nearly falls back down but manages to catch herself.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard so fast," Gatomon tells her.

"No time for rest. TK and the others will be coming back at any moment. We have to get ready. We can't let them beat us when we are so close. Gotta keep moving…"

Kari trudges around the forest. Even if she is waiting for Bakemon to show their face, she has work to do. First thing first is to find out where she reentered. She left the digital world while in one of the many forest but came back either in another part of said area, or a whole new one. It takes some time before she realizes she is in a whole new place.

She fills her time by searching for uncaptured digimon. Plenty of dark towers stand tall. Not much room to add anymore. After some time and after capturing a few digimon, a Bakemon shows up. They appear out of nowhere and nearly scare Kari when she turns around and finds one close to her face.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Kari asks, staggering back. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry 'bout that. Lord Daemon told us to find you. We are here now. Whaddaya want us to do? Heard somethin' about scaring some kids?" The Bakemon asks.

"Yes. I do. I need you to keep some kids at bay. What type of digimon can you transform into?"

"Anything the same level as us. Ya want us to turn into a Tyrannomon, we got ya. Something like a Parrotmon? No can do."

"Fair enough. I need you to keep an eye out on the towers and for any blonde hair kid with a group of other humans and their digimon."

"You want any of us to stay near you? For protection or whatever?"

"No. I'm fine. Just go. If anything goes wrong, come and tell me as fast as you can. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

The Bakemon drats back into the forest. Kari watches them leave and waits a moment before returning to her work. Night is starting to fall upon the digital world. Kari works through it, rarely stopping to rest.

When morning arrives, Kari has final stopped to rest, however, not by sleeping. She has taken a seat at the edge of a cliff and writes in her notebook. Almost none of the papers are clean. Words and drawings litter the pages. Some sections have been ripped out. Only in the back of the worn and beaten notebook is there blank areas.

She begins to write down her notes on how the towers and rings and spairls are doing. While she writes, she wonders how much longer it will take for the portals to grow large enough or stay long enough for Dragomon and Daemon to enter. The sooner the better. She can finally be left alone.

Kari shuts her notebook and places it back in her bag. There isn't much else to do at the moment. She wonders how the Bakemon are doing and if they have found the others yet. Bored, she stands up and starts to walk. No place to go to.

Gatomon follows closely behind, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. She keeps a special look out for any Scubamon that could be hiding but is unable to locate any. She stays close to Kari just in case.

After some time of aimless wandering, a rustling in the bushes startles Kari and Gatomon. The two jump and look towards the noise. A Bakemon appears, out of breathe. It floats down to the ground, unable to pick itself up.

"What happened to you?" Kari asks. "Did something happen?"

"They came like ya said! They weren't afraid. Least not anymore. Once they figured out it was us they didn't stop. Bunch of us scattered. Some are still fighting though."

 _Useless Bakemon. Why did I ever think that this would work. Do I have to do everything by myself?_

"Come on, Gatomon. We are going to go take care of this. I'm done."

"What are you going to do?" Gatomon asks.

"Something I should have done before."

Kari calls for one of her Airdramon. She looks at the defeated Bakemon. "Where are they?"

"They were near the ravine when I left," They answer.

Kari says nothing else as she takes flight. The ravine is a distance away. Kari wonders if they still will be there by the time she arrives. Even if not, they could not have gotten far, right? Doesn't matter. Kari is tired of things failing. She won't let them stop her. She won't let them cause her to to go back into the dark ocean.

Kari stops shortly before the ravine. She manages to call for a Tyrannomon. Between them, Airdramon, and Gatomon, maybe that can slow the others down. The walk to the ravine is quick. Kari searches for TK and the others. It takes some time before she is able to locate them. She forgot to ask the Bakemon _where_ exactly in the ravine they are. Finally after some time she spots them.

They don't see here right away. Kari seizes the opportunity to launch an attack on them. The others are taken off guard by a sudden blast from Tyrannomon. Everyone and their digimon stagger back before recollecting themselves.

"See you are still mucking stuff up," Kari says.

"See you are still sending others to do your dirty work," TK replies.

"Not any more. I am going to stop you here and now. Nothing is going to stop me."

Kari orders the Tyrannomon and Airdramon to attack with everything that they have. The other digimon either block or evade the attack. Once they get their footing back from the attack, TK and the others partners launch their own attack. Gatomon throws herself into the the fray to try and aid her partner.

While a battle rages on, Tyrannomon and Airdramon blasting attacks while everyone else dodges or throws back the attack, Kari keeps her eyes on the other digidestined.

"You can't win, Kari. We are just going to keep pushing you back and finding new ways to stop you and so is the digital world. Why are you still even trying?" TK asks her.

"Because I am so close to achieving what I have set out to do. I refuse to let you stop me and I'll do anything to stop you. I have come so close. I am come so far I am not about to let it slip through my fingers."

Tyrannomon swipes at Raidramon, pinning him to the rocky earth. He reverts back to Veemon and groans under the weight of the large dinosaur's hand. Veemon struggles to fight his way to freedom but it does not work.

"Veemon!" Davis shouts. Ken grabs him by the collar of his jacket to prevent Davis running into the middle of the battlefield. "Hold on buddy, we'll….we'll find a way to save you."

"Are you seriously going to destroy other digimon? That is not like you at all. You always wanted to protect the digimon," TK says.

"Doesn't matter anymore. If you are going to get in my way you are going to be destroyed along with this world."

Airdramon goes to attack the others but only ends up face planting into the ground. Stunned, it cannot react in time to Pegasusmon and Shurimon attacking the dark spiral around Tyrannomon arm.

The red digimon releases Veemon from their grasp and backs away. Veemon staggers to his feet as Davis rushes over to his aid.

Airdramon has recovered from their fall and turns to charge at Ptreamon and Bucchimon.

 _No, no, no. Why can't anything go my way?_ Kari thinks. Nothing has worked since the others arrival. Dragomon and now even Daemon went results and have threatened her. She wants to stop them. She will do anything to stop them. If only she could digivolve Gatomon. Angewomon can take everyone on. Just something to stop them.

Airdramon falls, their long held dark ring shattering into a million pieces.

"You can't beat us. Just stop. Just stop and come home," TK speaks again almost pleading.

She's screwed. She has messed up again. Her whole plan is crumbling right before her eyes. She can't go home, not now. And she refuses to let herself be thrown back to the dark ocean.

"No. No!" Kari just wants this to all end. She just wants everything to stop. Disappear and leave her alone. She wants everything to just stop.

There is a shout. Kari doesn't know from who. By the time she looks towards the commotion all she sees is Gatomon. A dark, shadowy essence starts to surround her. A frighten look is plastered on her face as she looks at her partner.

Kari shoves her hand into her pocket and pulls out her black digivice. The same dark essence is spilling out of it. Did it sense what Kari thought and felt? Why is it going off now with no command?

There is no time to think what it is doing. Gatomon is overtaken by the darkness. It kicks up wind and nearly knocks Kari and everyone over until suddenly, it fades away. Everyone stares in shock at what now stands in Gatomon's place.

She has taken on a humanoid form but rather than be cloaked in bright clothes, there is black fabric and chains around her body. Her wings take shape simpler to a bat but are torn and ripped. She stares down everyone with cold, dark red eyes.

Gatomon hasn't digivolve into Angewomon. She has dark digivolve into Ladydevimon.

"Gatomon, no….What have I done?" Kari mutters to herself. Ladydevimon turns her sights on the other digimon, and readies for an attack. "I'm so sorry. Gatomon…"

* * *

 **Happy Halloween y'all**


	13. Chapter 12: A Faint Light

**Kari**

She falls to her hands and knees, unable to process what is occurring in front of her. The last thing Kari ever wanted to do was cause harm to Gatomon and now she has. She has caused her to turn into a monster.

Once again, she has caused harm to a love one by her own actions. The only thoughts that come to her head about Gatomon is she is now going to be destroyed. She's ruthless and cold now as Ladydevimon, what other way is there but to end her. She will lose her just like she lost Tai.

That fateful day enters her mind. Seeing her brother unmoving after the defeat of Venommyotismon. Koromon at his side wondering what is going on. Everything begins to blur and become muffled around her.

* * *

 **TK**

TK cannot take his eyes off of Ladydevimon. Ken has to pull on his arm to make him move out of the way from remnants of a blast from her. Still, his focus stays on the dark digimon. Only once before has he ever saw something like his happen. When Tai forced Greymon to evolue. Just like her brother, Kari has done the same dark deed.

"What the heck is that thing!" Davis asks. "What did Kari do?"

"It's a corrupt evolution. I never thought Gatomon could turn into her. This is bad, _real_ bad," TK says. "We fought another digimon like her way back and he did not go down without a fight."

"So what you are saying is we are screwed right now. How do we stop her?"

TK watches as Pegasusmon and Ptreamon fly around Ladydevimon, doing their best to out pace her. They barely have time to swerve away when she attempts to grab them. Meanwhile on the ground, Shurimon and Bucchimon struggle to land any hits on her from so far away.

Veemon suddenly wriggles free of Davis' grasp. Davis is unable to stop his partner from running headlong into the battle to help his friends. He has no choice but to let Veemon armor digivolve. Despite being tired, Veemon transforms into Flamedramon and rushes the rest of the way into battle. Right away he uses his fire rocket on Ladydevimon. It does nothing.

TK thinks back to the day Tai created Skullgreymon. Nothing could stop him. Everyone was just like flies to him and were swatted away. Skullgreymon only stopped when he suddenly stopped and reverted back to Koromon. Can they do the same thing again now with Ladydevimon?

"We can't stop her," TK tells them. "I...She's too strong. We have to wait for her to tire out or pray for a miracle."

Ladydevimon throws her clawed hand at Ptreamon. He is caught and knocked out of the sky. Somehow, through sheer will, he stays in his armor form but staggers to his feet. The others are quick to block another attack by Ladydevimon directed at him.

TK finally pulls his eyes away from the battle to look at Kari. He expects to find her grinning, happy but what is occurring. Proud of the fact she now has the upper hand but that is far from the truth. Kari is on the ground, oblivious to what is going on around her.

"Kari!" TK shouts. She does not respond. The battle is twisting around and heading towards Kari. She still stays where she is.

"Pegasusmon! You have to try moving the fight the other way! You're gonna hit Kari!" TK tells his partner. His digimon nods and flies around Ladydevimon to gain her attention. He uses his star shower and lands a hit on her. Ladydevimon turns around and gives chase, laughing. TK takes the chance to run towards Kari, watching the battle in the corner of his eye.

Even upon reaching Kari, she doesn't respond to his presence. Surely she would have call him out are lunged at him by now. What is going on with her? TK gently grabs Kari by the shoulders and lifts her into a sitting position. He is shocked to find her staring off into space, no signs of her being in there anywhere. She is muttering something under her breathe. TK can't pick up on it.

"What's wrong with her?" Yolei asks. TK hadn't notice she and Davis followed him.

"I don't know. She's like, shut down. Kari. Kari snap out of it!" TK gives her a shake but she remains locked wherever else she is.

"Look out!" Davis shouts. He tackles everyone to the ground just as something hurls towards them. The hit to the ground seems to knock some sense into Kari. She moans and is able to pull herself off the ground along with everyone else. However, her eyes remain distance and unfocused.

Nothing has worked with Ladydevimon. Demiveemon, Minomon, and Upamon lie on the ground, no longer able to battle. Pegasusmon and Shurimon struggle to keep themselves safe along with their friends. It's a losing battle. Ladydevimon shows no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"You have to stop her. You have to do something!" Yolei tells Kari. The other girl shifts away.

"I can't." Is all Kari says.

"What do you mean 'I can't'? There has to be something you can do," Davis says.

"No," Kari shakes her head and buries her face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" TK asks.

There is no time for an response from anyone. Pegasusmon's and Shurimon's shouts cut through the air. TK, Davis, and Yolei look up in time to see the two digimon fall from the ground and revert back into their in-training mode. No one stands in her away now.

 _Crap! Come on, TK think! There has to be something that can be done._

He looks back at Kari. She has lifted her head back up to stare at the digimon fallen on the ground. The only thought that crosses his mind is Kari reaching out to Gatomon. He recalls how Kari had a knack for talking to digimon and getting them to listen to her. This is her partner after all, maybe just maybe she can reach her.

* * *

 **Kari**

Her mind slowly comes back to her. She questions where she is. Wasn't she just home? Where is she now? She recalls feeling someone wrapping their hands around her. Then something knocked her down and opening her eyes she found herself back in the digital world.

"Hey! Hey, Kari are you in there I need you to listen." A voice says. She looks up and sees TK staring down at her. Davis and Yolei stand her. She notices TK has a hand on her back. She pulls away from him, glaring at him.

"What do you think y-"

That is when she finally notices what is going on. Everything comes back to her when she notices blinks and takes a better look around her. Quickly, everything comes back to her. Seeing Ladydevimon, Kari's eyes stay locked on her. Her partner notices Ken and Cody running to the other digimon. She throws a blast at them. Ken has just enough time to push Cody out of the way before dodging himself. Ladydevimon misses. She quickly sets her sights on Kari and the others. No recognition can be seen on her face as she charges at her.

Kari ducks down to dodge her incoming partner. She feels the gust of wind from Ladydevimon passing over on the nape of her neck. Once the sensation has passed, she looks back up. Ladydevimon has flown up into the sky.

"Kari, there has to be something you can do," TK says. He keeps his distance now from her.

"What am I supposed to do here? There is no way she is going to listen to me," Kari snaps back.

"So you are just going to sit here?"

"TK, I can't do anything. Clearly I can't do anything right. Ugh, this is all my fault and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"How do you know that if you don't try?"

Kari looks away, not answering his question. She looks back at her corrupted partner. Ladydevimon has stopped mid flight. Kari can't make out what she is doing.

What does TK expect her to do? Nothing can stop a raging dark digimon. Not unless some miracle comes around and another strong digimon comes around and stops her. Damn it, she didn't want this. How could this have happened? Is there anything even remotely possible to stop Ladydevimon?

Something catches her eyes. Kari squints to get a better look at what it is. Ladydevimon is dragging her clawed hand slowly in front of her. The blue sky by her fingers start to become grey and it begins to spread and form into a circle. Kari's heart drops. Proud of what she can do, Ladydevimon dips down closer to the ground and begins to tear open another hole.

"What is she doing?" Yolei asks.

"She's opening a portal into another dimension," Kari answers.

"So that's what those things are! We have to stop her then!" Davis nearly shouts.

"Kari, you're the only one who can stop her. She's your partner. You always had a way to communicate with the digimon, you have to try," TK says again.

"It's not going to work! I haven't been able to connect with digimon in years!" Kari replies.

"So you rather have Gatomon stay like that or worse?"

"I-Urgh, if it will get you off my back, I'll try. It's not going to work, though."

Kari stands. She suddenly finds it hard to move. Her legs drag across the rough ground and her body begs for rest. Even her vision is slightly out of focus. She pushes on, however, not knowing what else to do.

Ladydevimon spots Kari. She stops dragging her hand through the air, the portal now larger than Kari has ever seen before, and in a flash is over by Kari. Before she has time to react, Ladydevimon grabs Kari and holds her tight in her hands.

Kari bites down on her lip to stifle a gasp. She focuses all her attention on Ladydevimon. She searches for any hint of Gatomon in the cold eyes that stare back at her but Kari finds nothing.

"Gatomon...Come on I know you are in there," Kari says. Nothing.

 _Think, think. Either TK is right or this is not going to end well. C'mon think!_

"Gatomon...Gatomon please. I'm sorry," Kari says. Her sight becomes watery and she feels her cheeks become wet. "I didn't mean for this. I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean for any of this. I never wanted you to get hurt. You stayed with me and I did everything I could to protect you but I failed. I failed you and I'm so sorry. Please...Please forgive me. I didn't mean any of it. I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'm sorry…"

She is overtaken by her tears. They run down her face and drip down onto Ladydevimon's hand. The dark digimon keeps her eyes on Kari, unmoving. Kari is about to give up hope on reaching her partner when she feels a faint, warmth in her hands. Her digivice. She's forgotten she has been holding it. A bright light overtakes Ladydevimon moments after and she reverts into a smaller form.

Kari collapses onto her knees as the hand around her disappears. She watches the bright light in front of her as the shape become cat-like. When the light fades, all that is left is a small, yellow digimon with only a tail and ears. Their eyes are shut.

"Nyaromon!" Kari struggles to her feet but finds her legs won't listen to her. She drags herself the short distance to her partner and scoops her into her arms. "Nyaromon! Wake up! Are you okay? Please be okay…"

Nyaromon makes a noise before slowly opening her eyes. She takes a moment to regain awareness. Once she does, a large smile comes across her.

"Kari!" Nyaromon shouts. She nuzzles up against her partner's chest.

"Oh my god, you're okay. You're okay! I'm so sorry," Kari says through her tears.

"It's alright, Kari. You saved me. You did good."

"I'm so sorry...I'm so…"

Kari doesn't finish her sentence. Her body tired from the events of the past couple days have finally caught up to her. Everything around her blurs into shapes and colors and spin around her. All the colors meld into black and the last thing she sees is her partner and a dark figures coming towards her.

* * *

 **TK**

"Thank god you caught her. Is she okay?" TK asks Yolei.

The older girl shifts Kari in her arms, keeping her close. Nyaromon whines, not knowing the state her partner is in.

"I think she just passed out but she still doesn't look too good," Yolei says.

She's right. Kari is pale and her face is flushed. She looks so small now curled up in Yolei's arms and so helpless. Not anything at all like the empress the digital world has come to fear.

Cody moves some of Kari's bangs away from her forehead before placing a hand down. He quickly pulls back. "She's hot. I think she's running a fever."

"Everything must have drained her. Her body gave out."

"So she's going to be okay?" Nyaromon asks.

TK reaches over and picks up the small digimon. "She'll be fine. She needs her rest. And when she wakes up, she is going to need you."

Nyaromon sighs in relief. TK places her down on the ground next to Tokomon, who presses up against Nyaromon in attempt to give her comfort. Carefully, TK helps Yolei pick up Kari. Both are surprised at how light she is.

"So what do we do now?" Davis asks. He gestures at both Kari and the rip in the digital world. It has not gone away and shows no signs of disappearing anytime soon. Whatever other world Kari was talking about is clear now. A dark, desolate village near a grey ocean. Looking at it sends chills down TK's spine and gives him a sense of dread.

"There isn't much we can do about that," Ken says. "I think our top priority is getting Kari back home and letting our digimon recover."

"I'm sorry I did that," Nyaromon states. TK hadn't notice she has hid behind his legs. He spins around and kneels down.

"It's not your fault. We will figure out how to fix this as soon as we can. I promise. You can help us with that. But for now, let's just get Kari out of here first before anything else happens."

"I'll help anyway I can."

"Thank you, Nyaromon. Come on," TK scoops up both her and Tokomon in his arms. Unable to hold her own partner, Cody takes Poromon in his arms along with Upamon. Everyone takes on last look at the rip before they start walking.

TK keeps a close eye on Kari, hoping for any signs of life. Kari, however, stays still in Yolei's arms. Occasionally, she mutters something nonsensical before going quiet again. But there is a new noise that worries him. Cody wasn't wrong about the fever. Kari coughs a few times as they walk. TK forgot how frail Kari could be. Hopefully, a good rest is all she needs and nothing else.

When they return back home, night has fallen. TK puts Tokomon down on his bed and tells him and the other digimon to stay in his room as they left. They all would be back after returning Kari to her family. The less they look suspicious with someone everyone thinks has gone missing, the better. The digimon protest but with a bribe from Cody with some food they listen.

Nyaromon stays in TK's arms as they walk towards Kari's apartment complex. Everyone keeps their eye out for anyone wondering around. No one wants to be stopped by someone or a cop and ask them why they have Kari. At least she her coughing has settled down.

There is a moment hesitation when they reach her home. A moment of thinking of what to say when Kari's mother and father see their daughter unconscious and looking worse for wear. Once that moment is sucked up by everyone, TK reaches out and presses down on the doorbell.

No answer comes right away. It is the middle of the night after all. After a few moments, the door slowly opens. Mrs. Kaymia stands in the doorway, sleep written all over her face. "It's almost midnight. Why ar-"

She stops mid sentence and her eyes widen, filling with water, when she sees her daughter in Yolei's arms. Tears run down her cheeks. She covers her mouth in shock, a gasp escaping from her before she calls out for her husband. Within a moment, a dark haired man appears besides Yuuko. He quickly, but carefully, takes Kari into his arms.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's her!" He says, tears in his eyes.

"She's so warm. Kari," Yuuko gives Kari a small shake. "Can you open your eyes?"

"She's been out-cold for a while now, Mrs. Kaymia. She's really worn out after...stuff. It's a long story," TK tells her.

"I can't believe it's really her. My baby girl, she's home," Yuuko places a kiss on Kari's head and caress her cheek. Kari stirs slightly at the touch, making a small noise and twitching before falling silent again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Yuuko repeats. She reaches out and attempts to hug everyone as best she can. "You bought her home. You bought her back."

"We're sorry we couldn't do it sooner and that she is like how she is," Davis says when he pulls away from her.

"Will you tell us if she will be alright?" Cody asks.

"Yes. Yes I will."

"We can explain everything whenever you want," TK tells her. I just...I couldn't ask for anymore from you all other than bringing her some safe and you did just that. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, Nyranomon." TK holds out the small digimon. She has fallen asleep while they walked. "I don't think either of them want to be separated and Kari will need her."

Yuuko carefully takes Nyranomon in her hands. The digimon remains asleep. "I can't say thank you enough for this."

"We just need some time right now and then we all can talk later. You can tell us what happened but it's late. You all should go home," Susumu says.

"It's all good . Take your time," Davis says.

"Thank you."

The door to the apartment closes and locks. Quietly, everyone makes their way down the stairs, saying nothing. Within a day, things have changed dramatically. On everyone's mind is what will happen now that Kari is home? Will she attempt to return home and carry out what she started? Or do something else? What does that mean for the digital world? And what are they going to do with the rips? Too much to think about late at night. All of that can be processed come morning.

* * *

 **One more chapter before the hitaus hhhhh. I'll explain more next week but put it this way, the main reasons for the hiatus is to recover from serious burnout i've been suffering from. But yeah. Next chapter also will be my LONGEST chapter to date. So hopefully that'll hold y'all over until whenever i get off hiatus. But yeah...burnout sucks.**


	14. Chapter 13: Crossroads

_Warning, while not completely explicit, this chapter deals with death of a character_

 **Kari**

Kari stays asleep. Something keeps her trapped in her own mind. She is aware that she's unconscious but Kari doesn't try to wake up either. She wants to stay like this forever if she could. Alone in dark nothingness. It's what she deserves after everything she has done. After all the pain and suffer she caused, why should she wake?

However, someone else seems to have a plan for her. Kari's dark world suddenly takes shape. Colors and objects fill every inch around her and she finds herself back in her room. However, its different.

Young children's toy lay scattered across the room and behind her are bunk beds with their sheets unmade. The setting sun from outside fills the room in an orange light, creating a sense of calm.

Kari walks around the room, brushing her hand against the bed frame. This still is her room but back when she shared it with Tai. Back when they both were still so young. She recognizes her old, pink blanket on her bed. Kari take it and places it to her nose. Freshly washed with the hint of a flowery detergent still on it.

Sounds of laughter suddenly fill the air. They are muffled, coming from another part of the house. Kari walks over to the door and opens it. She peers into the hallway and down to the living room.

Her five year old self appears, running across the wooden floorboard. A whistle sits around her neck as she laughs. Suddenly, her foot catches on herself and Kari watches her younger version smack her face into the ground with a hard _thud_.

Kari is about to run over to the young girl when another child appears. He is a few years older than young Kari and his hair is untamed. Goggles hang around his neck. Tai.

"Kari! Are you okay?" The eight year old asks. He helps his sister to her feet and begins to check her over. Younger Kari looks unfazed and gives her brother a look.

"I'm fine Tai. I just tripped."

"It was a hard fall. You could have gotten hurt. It was my idea to goof off but I don't want you to break your nose."

"I'm okay Tai, I promise. You don't have to worry so much."

"I'm your older brother. I'm going to worry about you!"

Young Kari blows her whistle in annoyance but allows young Tai to finish checking her over. Once he is done, he starts to walk away.

"Let's watch some TV or something until Mom and Dad come back."

"But I wanted to play!"

"We aren't going to run away anymore. We can play something on my playstation instead. You can pick the game."

Young Tai picks up a remote and gives a small wave with it. Young Kari thinks for a moment before joining her brother. She digs through a stack of CDs before pulling one out.

Kari watches the two set up the playstation. She had forgotten all about this day. An early fall weekend. Their father was working late and their mother had to attend to something, Kari can't recall what excatly. Tai was left in charge of Kari and they spent their time having fun.

 _You two seemed close. Best of friends._

Kari looks around, trying to locate the voice. Only she and her younger counterpart and Tai are in the room. Is she just hearing things? Whatever she heard, isn't wrong. Kari can't ever recall an actual fight with Tai. Even if he could be overbearing with keeping her safe at times, there always was a compromise between the two.

Kari looks back at the children. The two siblings are playing some racing game. Kari cannot make it out. Things away from her start to become fuzzy. The memory is ending. The only thing that stays solid is the door. Seeing no other option Kari opens it and walks through.

 _What the hell is my dream doing?_ She asks herself. The door leads her back into the living room. This time, however, it's early morning. The AC is blasting, filling the room in a cool chill. Kari looks around for any signs of life but doesn't find any.

Something pulls her to the door across from her. Tai's room. Gulping, she takes a step forward. Her hand shakes as she pushes open the door.

She finds another younger version of herself again. She is laying on Tai's bed, saddened as she watches her older brother pack a suitcase full with clothes. Their cat is curled up by Kari, snoozing.

Tai pushes down hard on the top of his suitcase, forcing it closed. He sighs when it shuts and lays down on top of it.

"I hate packing these things," He says to the younger Kari.

"I wish I could come. I was looking forward to it," Younger Kari mumbles. Almost on cue she coughs. "I hate summer colds."

"I know you do. I'm sorry kiddo. There's always next year."

"But I always get summer colds! What if I get one next year? What if somehow I get better tomorrow than I could go, right?"

Tai places a hand on his sister's forehead. "I don't think so. You're not burning up anymore but you're still pretty warm. You need to rest. But hey, think about it this way. You get to have the computer room to yourself. I won't be here hogging it all day. And I'll be out in the heat all day sweating while you get to stay here all nice and cool."

A small smile comes across her face. He isn't wrong there. Still, the young girl stays silent. Tai takes a seat by her, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

The younger Kari sits up on the bed, waking the sleeping feline by her. "I don't know. I...I just have a bad feeling. Like something is going to happen."

"Nothing is gonna happen. I'm just going to camp. It's safe there. Plenty of adults to watch us. Everything will be okay."

Young Kari sticks out her pinky. "You promise?"

Tai takes his own pinky and wraps it around his sister's. "I promise."

Kari looks away from the sight of her past self. Some promise. It's not like either could know what would happen only a few days later. Kari wishes she was able to listen to her gut more. Maybe if she did something else, convinced Tai to stay or convinced her family she could do, Tai would still be here.

 _There was not much you could have done._

"Who are you?" Kari asks. Unless she is going crazy, someone else is here with her. Her first thought is Dragomon. But it is not his. The voice is not like their deep and menacing one. It's soft and comforting. Either way, Kari doesn't like it

 _It does not matter who I am. I am here to help you find yourself again._

"What do you mean? 'Find yourself'? Are you the one showing me these memories?"

The voice ignores her questions. _Tell me, Kari. How did you feel when Tai came back for that short time? How did you feel about him leaving._

Kari takes a deep breath before thinking. Her first thought is how she feels now about it. Angry, hurt, betrayed. She digs deeper, trying to recall those feelings she had at eight years old.

Her thoughts cause the world to change. She now stands outside in the middle of her apartment block. Rubble is everywhere and stillness fills the air. Kari finds her younger self staring up at the sky. She follows the gaze and looks up. Nothing but the morning sky. Tai is already gone.

Kari remembers that gut feeling she had about something bad happening turning to dread. Tai leaving once more, telling her he had to leave for a world she didn't known. Something bad was happening or was going to happen to Tai and there was nothing she could do.

Kari remembers putting on a brave face. This was her brother after all. He would be fine. He always was. She told herself over and over again everything will be okay but that feeling never left her.

"Scared. I was scared and lonely. I wish I knew what was going on. I didn't tell anyone about it. I wanted to be proven wrong and that it was all in my head."

 _What was it like to have him back and find out you had your own digimon? That you could help aid him._

Kari faintly smiles. The world morphs into her home once more. Tai is talking to her about what is going on. Kari leans on the glass door by the balcony as she watches the sight. Her younger self is practically hanging off her chair as she listens to her brother.

"Ecstatic. That feeling I had disappeared for the most part. I felt like I could help Tai. If something went wrong, I could stop it and prevent anything from happening. I loved the idea of having a digimon partner and I could see the digital world and what it was all about.

"But then...It was all taken away. In an instant, all of those feelings, all of that hope, was gone."

The word shifts again. Colors are faded as figures take shape. Despite it being the middle of summer in this memory, the world becomes frigid.

She's taken back to the morning Venommyotismon was defeated. Her younger self watches with wide eyes as the demon digimon falls. Her eyes also look at Wargreymon, who turns back into Koromon after the battle ends. She was told to shoot her brother for this to happen, fear spread all over her body at the thought but it has worked. She has helped her brother.

Younger Kari turns around, joy still on her face, and faces her brother. Only, he is not standing where she last saw him. Younger Kari looks down and finds him crumbled on the ground. Matt shifts up from the ground. He has yet to notice his friend unmoving besides him.

" _Tai!"_ Younger Kari shouts. She bolts towards her brother, dropping her crest and digivice in the process. She falls on her knees upon reaching her brother and begins shaking him. Nothing.

Matt can only watch in horror as it dawns on him Tai won't move. Kari continues to shake her brother, tears streaming down her face, calling for her brother. It is all in vain.

Kari has to look away. She can't watch herself trying to wake her brother. She doesn't want to relive this memory. She wants to bury it. But it's burned into her mind.

"Everything was taken from me that day. It was all _my_ fault he died. I told Angewomon to shoot him. I took the chance even as my gut told me not to. It told me to find another way but I didn't listen. I said to shoot. I told myself it would be okay. I should have listened. I should have found another way. It's all my fault."

Kari struggles to hold back her tears. It does not work. They stream down her cheeks and Kari begins to hiccup. Somehow she manages to stay on her feet. She killed her brother that day. Even if she was not the one to fire the arrow herself, it was all her doing.

 _Then why do you blame others then? What happen?_

Kari recomposes herself. That's a good question. She remembers the digital world calling to her and she decided to go. She was dying inside but her brother had gone to protect this world. She wanted to do the same thing and honor him. She didn't want his death to be in vain. To her parents, she would only be gone for a short while but to her, those were agonizing weeks.

The world around her changes as fast as she thinks. The first night there at the digital world she struggled not to cry herself to sleep. She has her head resting on Sora's lap. The older girl stroke Kari's cheeks. Gatomon and Agumon lay by her, doing their best to ease her as well. Tai's partner holds back his own tears, not wanting to worry the young girl. He looks around trying to see if Tai is around but it's to no avail. The death of Tai slowly sinks into the digimon.

The next memory flashes in front of her eyes. Days have passed and TK is at her side, talking to her. He does everything in his power to cheer Kari up. Telling her funny stories or making goofy faces with Patamon. It all works at first until Matt steps into frame. The new leader of the digidestined. TK is happy to see his brother but Kari can't help feel a pang of jealousy.

"I started to resent TK and Matt. I tried not to. They were kind to me. Everyone was. They all did what they could to keep my spirits up. But I couldn't help it. I felt cheated. I felt like I was being punished for something I had no idea about. I did my best but for what? I could barely sleep from missing my brother and-" She stops.

 _Do you remember something?_

In fact, yes. She recalls dreams when she was in the digital world. She forgot all about them. Kari always woke up in a haze afterwards and they were so short her brain forgot about them. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't recall them. It woke her up in the middle of the night a lot.

"Something else was calling out to me. Just like the digital world had. The...The dark ocean was. It was feeding off my feelings…"

Those dreams started to fade as she was able to help the other defeat the dark masters. Those battles were long, hard, and tiresome. Only Metalgarurumon could face them one on one and Gatomon only half the time could turn into Angewomon. Apocalypsemon was even harder to defeat but somehow they managed and those dreams she had where forgotten about.

"They went away after I returned home, after I got away from the digital world. But then…It was winter…The holidays. A happy time for many but not for me. Not that year. I remember waking up in a cold sweat after seeing the dark ocean clearly for the first time..."

Her room takes shape once more. Kari looks over and finds her younger self sitting upright in her bed. The young girl barely has any time to think when a light from the hall catches her attention. Curious, young Kari crawls out of her bed.

Across the hall, she finds the computer room door wide open. Normally, it is closed. Something tugs at her and young Kari enters the room. On the screen of the computer is static. She walks up, hearing a sound but unable to piece together what it is. She reaches out and touches the screen.

In an instant, she is thrown into the dark ocean. Younger Kari staggers back in shock. She searches for any signs of life. At first, it seems like she is the only one there. Then something comes out of the water. The one eyed Scubamon. They slowly make their way out of the water and walk up to Kari. They stick out a hand. Younger Kari hesitates for a moment before shaking with them.

"Hello," They say.

"H-Hi. Who are you?" Younger Kari asks.

"Scubamon. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Did you bring me here? What...What do you want?"

"Well, to meet you of course! You are a digidestined. We have been waiting for you. I am sure we can be good friends."

Younger Kari gives them a curious look. She opens her mouth to speak but is cut off.

"In due time. My master wanted me to greet you first. You will meet them soon as well but for now there were two things we just wanted to know. If you were able to come here, which is a yes. The second thing is if you are willing to accept our help."

"With what?"

"Anything you want! Anything you desire we can help with. Think about it. Rest. I know it is short notice to bring you here and then send you on your way but think about what you want. Your greatest wish. Come back tomorrow with your thoughts."

Younger Kari can't argue. As fast as she entered this world, she leaves and finds herself back in the computer room. She blinks and looks around. Confused, she lingers for a moment before walking back to her room.

 _What did you desire?_

"What else?" Kari answers.

Kari remembers how she stayed up all night thinking about it. Come morning, she knew what she wanted. She was curious about this world, no one has ever seen this before. The next night when everyone else fell asleep, she slipped back into this world.

The memory plays out in front of her. Younger Kari steps towards the ocean and waits. The one eyed Scubamon appears with a grin. They ask her if she thought about what she wanted.

"My brother. But I don't know how you can do anything about that."

"Sadly, I cannot. But what my master and I can offer is justice for him."

"Justice?"

"Yes. Who took away your brother?"

"I killed him…"

"No, no. It was not you. You only did what you were told. The digital world was in danger and it asked of you to shoot your brother. How could you have known what would happen. All you did was listen and this is what it got you. Yet that other child's brother lived to tell his tale. How is that fair at all?"

"What are you saying?"

"It was not you who killed your brother. It was the digital world. Had it never asked you to shoot your brother, had it done more to stop that evil rather than leave it in the hands of children, he could still be alive. Now you are alone and those two brothers are together? Not fair at all. Why would the digital world choose them to be together but not you and your brother?"

Scubamon looks at Kari. The younger girl takes on everything she is told. That really isn't fair that TK did the same thing but his brother is still alive. What did the digital world have against her and Tai? Does the digital world like TK and Matt better? Did they have something she did not? These thoughts implant themselves into her mind. The Scubamon smiles.

"We can help you get the justice for your brother's death. In return, you help us. The digital world has not be so kind to us either. It is a win-win. What do you say? We both have been wronged by the digital world. Let us give it the justice it deserves."

Kari shudders watching the scene unfold. So was too young to realize that they just wanted to use her. Things were so fresh in her mind and the time of year did not help either. Everything was used against her.

By now she is use to the world changing with her thoughts. Younger Kari keeps coming back to listen to Subcamon and what they have to offer. At one point, Gatomon is brought with Kari to the dark ocean. The digimon stays on guard, watching the Scubamon closely.

The memories slow down and stop upon meeting Dracomon for the first time. Or, sort of. Kari never has fully seen them in person. Only the their dark outline through the mist and their red eyes. Kari watches herself walk up to the edge of the ocean, listening to the command of Dracomon.

"Good child. Dip your digivice into the ocean. Let yourself gain the ability to take control," They say.

She bends down and places her digivice into the murky water. When she pulls it out, a D-3 is in her hands. The dark laugh from Dracomon freezes Kari in her place. She sees herself gripping her new digivice tightly, a faint grin on her face.

"I still don't understand what you are trying to do. Why are you making me relive things?" Kari asks.

 _You still haven't figure it out?_

"No, I haven't. I'm starting to get annoyed with you."

The dark ocean disappears. For a few moments, there is nothing but darkness before the mountain range of the digital world shows. Kari looks around and finds herself, about a year younger than she is now, walking around, a dark ring in her hands.

Her stomach twist. Her first time with the ring. Her first real task with Dracomon. She has to prove her loyalty to them and that she is not second guessing herself. For the first time during this strange dream, Kari reaches out for herself. It's an attempt to change the past. But she just fazes through.

Kari can now only watch as her younger self finds a digimon, a Gotsumon. They happily walk over to younger Kari when she calls. They stop a few feet away from her. There is a moment of pause as she thinks. Swallowing a lump, the dark ring is thrown at the rock digimon.

 _You didn't want to do that, did you?_

"No. No I didn't. It left a bad taste in my mouth," Kari says. She remembers it took quite some time for that feeling to go away. She convinced herself it was for the right reason and she grew numb to the thought of enslaving digimon. "But I couldn't let them know."

There is an short memory that flashes before her eyes. The younger Kari argues with a Scubamon and Dragomon. Without warning, something hits Gatomon. She cries out as she reverts back to her rookie self. A large, grey hand pins her to the ground. Younger Kari begs for her partner to be released and listens to the commands of Dragomon. One their hand lifts, the world becomes black once more.

Kari stands alone with her thoughts. Everything that she has seen. What is it that this voice wants? She recalls what it said before. It's here to help Kari find herself.

The memories of her time with Tai. Those brought her feelings of warmth, happiness, melancholy, and longing. The memory of Tai's death, sadness. The hours spent with the others as they try to ease her pain, she remembers feeling comforted by that even if she was jealous. Her wariness around Scubamon and hesitating to capture a digimon.

She forgotten how to be. She numbed herself to everything. A new memory forms in her head and she watches it play out in front of her. Right after they all gave up their crest. Kari gave hers up without question. Everyone else look forlorn after giving up theirs, all but her. Younger Kari stays off to the side, waiting for everyone to get ready to leave. Her young self keeps everyone at a distance, refusing to talk unless needed and throwing dark glares at Matt and TK. Others keep asking her what's wrong but she shoots them down.

When everyone does return back to the real world, younger Kari is quick to leave without saying goodbye. No one has a chance to say thing before she leaves. Dracomon's influence has already taken a hold. Everything goes black once more.

Thinking about recently, all she ever felt was anger and keep everyone at arm's length or drove them far, far away. She use to feel so many other things. She use to smile and be happy all the time. Even when things got tough, she did her best to be there for others. She really has forgotten who she was.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I can just make everything right again with a snap of my fingers," Kari says to the voice.

 _No, you can't. No one can. But you still can right these wrongs but working towards it. You are the digidestined of light._

Kari can't help but laugh. "I'm the farthest thing from that."

 _It is true, little one. You still are the bearer of light. Most everyone has light inside of them. Neither darkness nor light can live without the other. The light keeps the darkness in check and the darkness reminds others about being human. Most who lose their light can find it can again if they try hard enough. You are not lost yet._

A small light suddenly appears in front of Kari. It is as small as a bead and slowly floats down. Kari reaches up and catches it. A pathway of white light forms in front of her while behind her darkness stays.

 _Which path will you pick?_

Kari doesn't know. She feels like she doesn't deserve to walk the path of light anymore. Too much harm has come from her. How can she ever regain her light?

"Can I ask a question?"

 _Yes?_

"Why did my brother die and Matt didn't. I know you have something to do with the digital world or the dark ocean I don't know which. I know you are something and I want to know...Is there even answer?"

There is a long pause. _No. I do not know. You are right to assume I am part of the digital world, I seek a balance within the world but even I can't tell you why one lived and the other didn't. But I can tell you this. Things beyond our control happen. They occur with little to no warning and take without second guessing. These events change our lives but it is the actions chosen during these times, what someone does, that defines that person. Events might change us, but action define us._

The voice disappears along with the darkness. She finds herself once more in her room. This time, however, it's real. She's awake now.

Her room is how she left it who knows how long ago when she disappeared into the digital world. Her curtains are drawn shut but slivers of light still slip through. Kari follows one that lands on a sleeping figure by her. A small, light colored dog. Salamon.

Slowly, Kari sits up, careful not to wake the digimon. She reaches out to pet her but stops. Salamon, or Gatomon really, stayed loyal to Kari through everything. Even as Kari slipped into darkness and listened Dracomon, even when she used her as a chip against Kari, her own life at risk, Gatomon stayed.

Now she even has stayed by her side when she caused a dark evolution. What did Kari ever do to deserve parter like her. Kari shift back in her bed, pulling away from her partner. It backfires.

Salamon stirs and yawns, opening her eyes. The second she sees Kari, she jumps to her feet and tackles her partner.

"You're awake! You're finally really awake! I'm so happy you're okay!" The digimon squeals.

"Salamon…" Kari says in a hush voice. She places a hand on her digimon.

"What's wrong?" Salamon asks.

"Why did you stay? I did horrible things. I caused you to turn into a monster. Why did you stay?"

"I knew there was still good in you. I knew the Kari I meet was somewhere in there. I waited because I wanted to be there for you when you came back."

"Oh. Salamon."

Kari hugs her partner tight, mumbling apologizes into her ear. Salamon accepts them all as she wipes away the tears coming down Kari's face. Neither pull away from each other until Kari calms down.

"You're Mom and Dad missed you you know," Salamon states.

"Yeah...Yeah I know. God that's not going to be fun. Are they outside?"

Salamon gives a nod. Kari sighs. She is going to have to get it over with eventually. Moments pass as Kari gathers the energy and strength to get out of bed and face her parents. Finally, she steps out.

It's fairly quiet in the home. Kari hears the static TV and the low hum of the AC. As she walks she takes a look at the calendar on the wall. Aug 2nd. She has missed one anniversary but has woken the day before another.

 _How long was I gone for? How long I_ _ **out**_ _for?_

Her footsteps are muffled by the TV and AC. Her parents don't look up as she draws near the couch. A yard away, Kari stops.

What does she say to them? What does she do? She made them worry for months, she believes, about her whereabouts and if she was alive or not. She probably put them through hell during that time. How can she make it up to them? How is she going to make anything up to anyone.

Kari clears her throat. She doesn't intend to get their attention quite yet, she only wanted to prepare herself, but it still catches them. Her mother and father look up in shocked.

"H-Hi…" Kari squeaks out.

"Oh my god, you're awake," Kari's mom quickly rushes to her daughter's side and gives her a tight hug. Kari nearly chokes. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, Mom! Please loosen up a bit so I can breathe!"

Yuuko listens. She gives her daughter some space as her husband walks up to hug Kari as well.

"Glad to see you finally coming to. We we're so worried you won't fully wake up," Susumu says.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll explain later, we just...so relieved you're okay."

"I'm sorry for everything. I...I…" Kari can't find the words. She sniffs back tears, not wanting to cry anymore today.

"It's okay, honey. What matters most is your safe and you're home. That's all we wanted," Yuuko says. She embraces her daughter once more, holding her for what seems like forever. "We can talk when you are ready. Right now we just want to make sure you're okay. Would you like something to eat?"

Despite her mother's mother's cooking skills, Kari happily agrees to it. Her stomach growls at the thought of having a home cook meal.

The rest of the afternoon and evening is spent with her mother and father, eating and resting. Neither push Kari for any answers about what happened. She's happy about that. She needs more time to think before she tells them or anyone anything.

Her mind wanders and starts to think about tomorrow. Will she have the energy to visit Tai? She has only been awake for a couple hours and she already wants to go back to bed. What about TK and the others? She has to talk to them sooner or later if she wants to make up for everything.

It's all too much for her now. Kari grows increasingly tired and soon finds herself heading back to her room, telling her mother and father she was tired. They give each other kisses good night before Kari enters her room.

The thoughts don't stop as she sits down on her bed. She worries what will happen of she attempts to talk to the others. She can't just go in the digital world alone and risk a Scubamon catching her alone or something worse. Who knows if anything came out of the portal Ladydevimon made. She has no idea if it's even still there. Such a mess.

Kari begins to pet Salamon before looking up. "I'm going to make things right, Tai. You'll see. I...You probably are disappointed in me and I've been saying this a lot today but I am sorry. Somehow, some way I will make things right. All I ask...I need some of your courage. This will be hard and I'm going to need it."

Kari pauses to wipes her eyes. "I miss you, Tai. I'll come see you tomorrow I just...I just wanted you to know I miss you, a lot...I love you."

* * *

 **and this is the chapter that has given me bad burnout. Sorry it's clunky and what not. It's my longest one and I experimented with the flashbacks. Anyway, this is the last chapter for a while. Between this, work, mental health, life in general, and wanting to work on some other projects, it's gonna go on hitaus for a bit. I don't have a set set time frame but rather it will update again anywhere between Jan 16th-Feb13th, meaning a two-three month hiatus. Why so long, again burnout (i have barely written the second half but its all outlined), life (the holidays are a coming and I gotta deal with work), and wanting to work on side projects.**

 **That being side I do have side stories for this fic that I'll try to post sometime during the hiatus. Only two are done though one needs to be proofed and edited. They explore more of some of the memories in this chapter that I couldn't do (the chapter was so long already) so yeah. Hopefully this holds y'all over for now. Enjoy your holidays, whatever they might be, and I'll see ya in the other projects and eventually this fic again!**


	15. Chapter 14: Aftermatch

_please read A/N at end cause yeah_

* * *

 **TK**

TK pushes around the dark circles floating in the milk in his bowl. He should eat least some of his breakfast, but cannot find the energy to do so. His mind is far from the thought so his cereal becomes soggy as it sits. All that consumes TK thoughts are of Kari and the digital world. It was only a few days ago when they brought her home, unconscious. TK cannot get the image of her so small and weak in Yolei's arms out of his head. He hopes she is alright. He doesn't want to bug her parents but he hopes they call soon.

The other thing playing in his mind is the battle they had. TK nearly forgot all about dark evolutions until that happen. Ladydevimon is a scary sight to see. But what really sends a chill down his whatever she did. A rip in the world that has stayed intact. Or at least, lasted a long time. It could be gone by now but that is yet to be seen. No one has gone back to check yet to recover and gather their thoughts.

TK pushes away his breakfast and leans back in his chair. _Everything is gonna be okay, TK. We will figure out what those rips are and how to stop them. Kari will wake up and we can see if she will talk to us. Even if not, at least she is out of the Digital World and not causing trouble. We've figured things out before, we can do it._

TK looks at the clock on the wall. 9am. No use in sitting around and doing nothing. Davis will just have to deal with him being early. During these days of waiting Izzy has set up open gates on everyone's computer so it was not so isolated.

"C'mon, Patamon. We're gonna head off."

Patamon jumps up from his spot on the table and flies over to his partner, taking a seat on his head. TK grabs his bag and heads off. It will take some time to get to Davis' home. Kari's house is on the way there. Should he? It's been days now. He's worried. But she still might be recovering or her family just wants to be left alone with their only child at the moment. Damn it.

"You should go see her," Patamon says. Always good at sensing his emotions.

"You know it's not that easy, bud," TK replies.

"I know but I know you are worried. You can just stop by and ask her mom and dad and then be on your way. I don't think they will mind you checking up on her."

TK takes a deep breath and exhales. Patamon is right. It will kill time also and Davis won't get annoyed at being woken up too early. He makes a turn towards Kari's apartment complex. A knot twists in his stomach as he draws closer. It tightens as he ascends the steps.

He pauses at the door. He can do this. He just needs relax. TK lifts up his finger and presses it down on the doorbell. The buzzing sound seeps through the door before stopping when he lets go of the button. Moments seem to last forever. TK is about to move on and head towards Davis' home when he hears the sound of the door unlocking. He takes a small step back.

"Oh, TK!" Mrs. Kamiya stands in the doorway. She looks far better than before. Stronger but sadness still in her eyes. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine. I...just wanted to see how Kari is doing. Sorry if I am intruding. I just wanted to make sure she is alright."

"Right. Sorry for not calling sooner or telling you anything. It's just...She's fine...for the most part…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know how to explain it. She seems like a zombie for the most part, only getting up when needed before going back to her room and to bed. I don't know what is going on but at night I've hear to mumble things to herself, saying 'sorry' a lot. Salamon thinks she is trying to work things out within herself. She said she has been through a lot."

"She's not wrong. When we finally got to her she was a mess. Maybe she is trying find herself again because that wasn't the Kari I knew."

"We can only hope. I still cannot thank you and everyone else enough for bringing her home. Once we figure things out and once she comes to I promise to call you."

"It's not a problem. Just as long as she is safe and sound, that's all that matters. Well, I gotta get going. I hope you have a nice rest of your day."

"You too TK."

Yuuko slowly shuts the door. TK hears the locks clicking behind it. He lingers for a moment, taking in everything that just occurred. He hopes that Salamon is right. That maybe she is fighting an unseen battle at the moment that only she can wake herself up from. But if it is not, then what could it be?

TK shakes his head. He can figure that out later. As much as he wants to think about it, right now he knows that she is safe and out of the digital world. That problem can be dealt with later. Right now, the focus needs to be on what to do about what she did..

Finally, he leaves. Neither he nor Patamon say much as they walk to Davis' house. There is not much to say that hasn't already been spoken about. After a few minutes of walking, the two arrive at the his house. He doesn't have to wait long for Davis to open the door.

"You're up early," TK states as he walks in.

"Hey, I want to figure out what is going on. Been awake for a while now. I really hope that the others get here soon."

TK watches Davis' pace around, Demiveemon right at his heels. TK can feel his pain but doesn't join him. He stays off to the side and waits for the others. They show up in no time at all, everyone is anxious to figure out what is going on.

Without saying much, everyone heads off to the digital world. In the time they were gone, things seem to be relatively _okay._ Rips appear and disappear like before, dark towers stand tall and peak over the skyline. An eerie silence fills the air, more than usual. No one spots any digimon while walking, not even controlled ones. Odd.

Finally, the group of friends return to the last battle ground. TK's heart sinks when he sees that the rips that Ladydevimon created are still there. The only hope that he can take away from this is that now they can properly investigate what in the world that grey area is.

No one is going to go too far. The land is still unknown, but a peak into it, a quick look around, will still yield some answers...as well as questions. Either way, it is something and they have to act on it if anyone is to figure out what is going on and what Kari had been planning.

"You guys ready?" TK asks.

"Honestly? No. Just looking at that place gives me the chills," Yolei says. "But better to get it over with now rather than later."

"I agree. I don't like that place but I am ready to go," Cody adds on.

"Right. Let's go see what the heck these things finally are," Davis says. Without any hesitation, he is the first to jump through the rip. Veemon follows.

One by one, everyone and their digimon enter into the mysterious world. Everything becomes grey and an icy feeling creeps over them. TK feels goosebumps raise all over his skin. He makes a mental note to bring a jacket with him.

Looking around, he sees that the have stepped foot near a beach. His nose is filled with the scent of rotten fish. TK nearly gags and starting breathing through his mouth to help. Looking around more, he sees in the distant the outline of a town. Too far to walk to right now. Maybe the next time they come they can search that area. First thing first, get a feel of the area.

Everyone starts to explore the area. Not much around to look at. The signs hung up on the wooden walls near the path are written in some unknown language or is either so worn away or scribbled so poorly, it is illegible. Davis, Cody, Veemon, and Armadillomon flip over rocks they find in false hope of trying to find something.

Nothing. Not a signal clue can be found anywhere. The place is just as devoid of life as it is with its secrets. TK starts to think about leaving and coming back later to search some more when Ken shouts that he has found something. TK quickly heads over to his friend.

It is a cave. Looking in from the outside, there is not much. But they can only see so far in. With some lights and more gear, who knows what they can find inside. Better than nothing. However, Davis has other plans. He begins to walk into the cave, not caring that anything that can be in there.

"What are you doing?" TK asks, a hint of anger in his voice. He pauses for a moment, not knowing where that came from.

"Going to explore, what else?" Davis retorts. "What, do you just want us to stand around here and do nothing?"

"I don't want anyone getting hurt. We have no idea what is in there and we only came here to look around right now. Not go and get ourselves killed!"

"Yeah but all we have been doing as of late is just sitting around and doing nothing. We can't do that anymore when anything can be happening! Aren't you supposed to be the leader of this group?"

A low growl comes from TK. Their voices raised and body tense, they stare each other down. Before either of them can get any closer, Yolei and Ken holds them back.

"Both of you calm down. What the hell has gotten into you?" Yolei asks.

"There is no need to fight. We don't need that," Ken adds on.

Davis' and TK's bodies relax and their faces soften.

"Sorry. I just don't want anyone else getting hurt," TK says.

"Sorry also. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself anything," Davis replies.

"I think we've seen enough. We found something so today is not a total lost," Cody says. "I don't like the feeling of this place. I think we should go home."

He's right. The place feels _off_. A dark feeling sits on his chest. TK makes a mental note about the cave and where it is before he and everyone else heads off back into the digital world. The second he steps foot back into the colorful world, the heavy feeling leaves his chest.

There is still some time to go about taking down towers and freeing other digimon. It is all anyone does for the next couple of days. Any attempts to go back to the dark world brings back the dark feelings and spats. They can barely get into the cave without someone getting angry.

No one wants to go back there if it keeps happening. Whatever that world is, it is not a great place. TK knows they are going to have to go back there eventually. However, his other thoughts are on his mind just as well.

First and foremost, is Kairi. She still hasn't woken but is starting to show some signs of coming to full consciousness. That is good. Hopefully it won't be much longer until she comes too. Maybe she will know what the world is, if she will help or listen to anyone.

The other thing that is on his mind. August first is coming up. The day he and the old gang first went into the digital world. That, and August third, the day Tai died. One happy, one sad. TK debates about asking others if they wanted to come.

"We can always catch up later if you want," Cody says when asked about it.

"You sure?" TK replies. "I mean you guess are digidestines also."

"Yeah but we weren't there and I think you should go talk with the others first about everything. See if they have anything to say and how they feel about everything. You haven't really talked to them after everything, right?" Ken asks.

"No, I haven't."

TK has talked a bit to Matt about everything that occurred with Kari but in detail. Been to hard. He has no idea how much the others know. There is a lot to catch up on. "Alright. Thanks guys."

August 1st arrives. It takes forever for him to crawl is way out of bed and to the meeting place. TK sits and waits at the park. Slowly, everyone starts to arrive. First, Matt. The brothers greet each other, hugging, and talk as they wait for the others.

Joe arrives shortly after, then Sora and Izzy, and then to TK's surprised, Mimi.

"You didn't think I wouldn't come here, did you?" Mimi says, a small smile on her face.

"It's so nice to see you!" TK replies. "How long are you planning on staying for?"

"Couple of weeks. I heard that you have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah. A lot. Come on."

They talk as they walk. Tk tells them everyone about what occurred not to long ago. About how Kairi caused a dark evolution of Gatomon. Everyone is shocked to hear this. Despite everything that has happened over the past three years and how much Kairi have changed, no one expected that she would do something like that.

What concerns everyone the most is when TK tells them about the rips in the digital world, especially the ones that Ladydevimon created. If they are still lingering around, anything can come out of them. What is worse is when TK talks about going into the world and the odd feelings he got from it.

"So there is another dimension in the digital world that is much darker," Izzy says to himself. He then turns his attention to TK. "So wait. You said you started to see them more after Kairi stayed in the digital world right?" TK nods. "That is when she started to put up more of those dark towers."

"I didn't even think about that. No wonder why she went crazy with them. I'm still trying to figure out what she was, or still is who knows, planning," TK says.

"How is Kari doing anyway?" Sora asks.

"Last I heard, she was only semi conscious. I don't know what is going on but I am just hoping she will wake up soon. Maybe then we can finally get some answers."

Silence fills the air has the group heads to the site of the final battle. The place the fought their hardest battle against Venommyotismon. The place they last saw Tai alive. After visiting the site they head off to spend the rest of the day together. They spend the next couple of days together actually.

TK goes back and forth working with Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody and trying to figure what is going on in the digital world and relaying the information he finds out to the others. He waits for word on Kari but hears nothing. Not until the day after Tai's death anniversary does he get any idea about her when there is a knock on his door and her standing behind it with Gatomon in her arms.

* * *

 **HEY I AM NOT DEAD!**

 **Okay before y'all do anything, please just hear me out. A) I am gonna say this flat out, this chapter isn't my best. I lost a lot of steam and I was stuck on it for a long long while. I finally just was like "screw it I am just gonna give what I have so I can keep going". I do try my best not to make thing not great and this one really took a punch because I just couldn't but I was NOT moving forward being stuck on this so I just...had to. I do PROMISE to make the others better as i do feel the block lifted a bit.**

 **B) sorry I missed the deadlines. Life. Anxiety and dysthymia sucks tho I do my best with it but it can make writing hard and just jobs and personal shit yadda yadda. Yeah so just life delayed it + the block (and I lost my notebook with the notes for this so :v) which brings me to**

 **C) I don't really have anything queued. So rn, I am shooting for an update once a MONTH. Sorry. I will work on trying to queue stuff and if I can get stuff out faster I will. But yeah. I will def try for once a month at the very least. But I will say this. I will FINISH this fic because I know people enjoy it. I know people like it and it makes me keep going. So yeah. All I ask is just patience (and I also need to say I know I said i wanted to do like intermissions or whatever but life made me forget about that WHOOPS! But I guess I'll make those side stories later on if I can find my notebook)**

 **but yeah. Sorry for the delay but this will get done, I promise!**


End file.
